


Welcome to the Worlds Gayest Support group!

by XXXTheSlytherinPaladinXXX



Series: The World Is Tough But So Are We [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author is trans and queer so you know this a quality work, But that's what it is sadly, Canon Non-Binary Character, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Gay Revolution, Homophobia, I can't believe I actually had to tag that, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Swearing, Texting, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Perfuma (She-Ra), Transphobia, Trauma Recovery, crackfic, like so much swearing its stupid how much they cuss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 90
Words: 50,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXXTheSlytherinPaladinXXX/pseuds/XXXTheSlytherinPaladinXXX
Summary: Hufflepuff added She-Ra, Kitty, Sparkles, Archer, Zen, Watergirl, Arsonist, Techy, and Actor to New ChatHufflepuff named the chat EHS Homo Support group12:24 pmHufflepuff: Welcome.Kitty: wtf is thisShe-Ra: A gay support group?Yeah, This sounds like a great idea.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: The World Is Tough But So Are We [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015401
Comments: 1100
Kudos: 1427





	1. Welcome to Hell.

**_Hufflepuff_** _added_ ** _She-Ra, Kitty, Sparkles, Archer, Zen, Watergirl, Arsonist, Techy,_** _and_ ** _Actor_** _to_ **_New Cha_** _t_

**_Hufflepuff_ ** _ named the chat  _ **_EHS Homo Support group_ **

**12:24 pm**

**Hufflepuff:** Welcome.

**Kitty:** wtf is this

**She-Ra:** A gay support group?

**Watergirl:** Who are all of you? Cuz the only class on lunch right now are the seniors and I know for a fact that there’s only three ppl from the senior chat here. 

**Archer:** Well Hello everyone! Scorpia and I wanted to take the Confirmed Queers of the school and give us all a place to talk! And thus this chat was born! (Hi it’s Bow I’m a Sneior, as are Adora, Glimmer, Catra, and Scorpia)

**Archer:** *senior not Sneior

**Arsonist:** OH THATS A GLAMOROUS IDEA JUNIOR SQUAD SOUND OFF

**Watergirl:** Seahawk, Perfuma, and I are the Juniors. 

**Actor:** Well I suppose that Leaves our lovely tech expert Entrapta and I to represent the sophomores :)

**Techy:** While that does account for everyone, It does not make much sense to call this a support group when there doesn’t seem to be any freshman, our most at risk student demographic.

**Kitty:** yeah but freshman are fvcking annoying

**She-Ra:** We were all freshmen at one point, but yeah they’re annoying sometimes.

**She-Ra:** ANYWays time for introductions because I don’t know many of y’all that well

**She-Ra:** I’ll start, Hello I’m Adora, I’m a Sneior, I use she/her pronouns I’m a raging lesbian and I’m the co-captain of the football team!

**She-Ra:** Glimmer you go next.

**Sparkles:** Okay!

**Sparkles:** Hi! I’m Glimmer, I’m also a Sneior, I use she/her pronouns and I’m queer! I’m also on the cheer team! Hey bow you go next!

**Archer:** Hello everyone, I’m Bow! I’m a Senior not a Sneior and y’all need to stop and I use he/him! I’m bi and also a trans guy! I’m ironically an archer and I’m on the yearbook committee with Scorpia! 

**Archer:** Speaking of Scorpia, you go next.

**Hufflepuff:** My turn!!!

**Hufflepuff:** Hi there!!!! I’m Scorpia, I’m a Sneior like said before!!! I use she/her and I’m a lesbian! I’m in yearbook with Bow and I help manage the soccer team!!! Catra it’s your turn next please!

**Kitty:** this is dumb.

**_Kitty_ ** _ has left the chat _

**_Hufflepuff_ ** _ has added  _ **_Kitty_ ** _ to the chat _

**Hufflepuff:** Catra be nice.

**Kitty:** fine. I’m Catra. I use she/her but they/them is fine to ig. Im a senior and I’m captain of the soccer team. 

**Kitty:** I’m a lesbian.

**Kitty:** entrapta go next

**Techy:** Affirmative! I’m Entrapta, i use any pronoun that you want but I tend to use she, I’m a sophomore, aroace, and I’m on the robotics team! Mx. DT I think that you should go next since you’re the only other sohphmore!

**Actor:** That was a lovely introduction all of you. Hello, I’m DT, short for double trouble. I use they/them pronouns and I don’t really use labels but I wouldn’t be interested in any of you now would I? I’m a sophomore and in theatre! Where I thrive <3

**Kitty:** Damn all nb ppl really do use wack names

**She-Ra:** Catra!!! That’s rude!!!!

**Kitty:** its true. No hate but y’all have weird ass names

**Actor:** No hate at all… 

**Actor:** at least we aren’t furries darling.

**_Kitty_ ** _ has removed  _ **_Actor_ ** _ from the chat _

**3:15**

**_Hufflepuff_ ** _ has added  _ **_Actor_ ** _ to the chat _

**Hufflepuff:** Anyways! Juniors introduce yourselves! Babe you go first! 

**Zen:** This is a wonderful chat lovely <3 Hello all! I’m Perfuma and I use she/her pronouns! I’m pan and I don’t do any school activities but I help my family run a yoga studio on the weekends <3 (You next Mermista!)

**Hufflepuff:** Good job darling!!!

**Watergirl:** Yo I’m Mermista, I use she/her I’m a junior, I’m not straight and I’m captain of the swim team. Seahawk is my cop captain

**Watergirl:** *co 

**Watergirl:** Fucking autocorrect

**Arsonist:** HELLO MY NAME IS SEAHAWK IMA JUNIOR AND I USE HE/HVM PRONOUMS IM BI AND IVE BRUNED DOWN THREE BOATS

**Kitty:** no shit?

  
**Watergirl:** that was a stressfull weekend 


	2. Smoke Machine or Weed Machine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I offer you trash, tomorrow, who knows?

**Best Friends Squad**

**4:15 pm**

**She-Ra:** alkhalkfaldklhalfdkfjalskfdjla

**Sparkles:** Adora has left the chat.

**Archer:** Cause of death? Homosexuality.

**She-Ra:** GUYS SHE’s GAY

**She-Ra:** I HVE A CHSNCE

**Archer:** Is she actually reacting? 

**Sparkles:** Yep. She fumbled her catch and is now laying on the ground with an arm over her head. 

**Sparkles:** It’s actually kinda sad. 

**Archer:** You know the rule. Pics or it didn’t happen

_ Attachment (1) _

**Archer:** Adora that’s kinda sad. 

**She-Ra:** BOW I AM HAVIng a CRISIS

**Sparkles:** Give her an hour at the gym for post practice and she’ll be fine. 

**Archer:** Speaking of practice..

**Archer:** Aren’t you supposed to be doing that right now?

**Sparkles:** SHIT I-

**EHS Homo Support Group**

**3:37 am**

**She-Ra:** So did anyone here to the homework for Ms. Weavers class? Because I in fact Did Not

**Kitty:** you’re a straight a student how did you not do the homework for the school’s most demanding class?

**She-Ra:** Practice ran late and I had to work out and then I got stuck on Razz’s art assignment for a few hours and now I’m behind and running out of time to get it done because I’ve got early morning practice again tomorrow as well as afternoon practice.

**Kitty:** …

**Kitty:** do you want to copy mine?

**She-Ra:** Please

**Kitty:** meet me in the library tomorrow before school

**She_Ra:** a goddess among humans

**_Archer_ ** _ has added  _ **_Hufflepuff, Sparkles, Zen,_ ** _ and  _ **_Watergirl_ ** _ to  _ **_New Chat_ **

**_Archer_ ** _ has named  _ **_New Chat_ ** _ to  _ **_Two Dumb Lesbians_ **

**Archer:** So I’m returning a book to the library right?

**Archer:** Minding my own damn business 

**Sparkles:** (For once)

**Archer:** fight me glimmer I will win.

**Archer:** anyways 

**Archer:** I’m looking for a book on coding and guess who I find?

_ Attachment (1) _

**Hufflepuff:** Wow! I’ve never seen Catra voluntarily that close to anyone! Even me!!

**Sparkles:** Didn’t you three go to middle school together?

**Hufflepuff:** Yeah but they got in a giant fight right befor ewe started hs and they haven’t really talked since then.

**Archer:** oh damn shit’s about to get interesting

**Bad Bitches**

**12:13 pm**

**Kitty:** So hear me out

**Hufflepuff:** absolutely not. 

**Kitty:** but listen,,, it would be hilarious

**Hufflepuff:** We Are Not Replacing The Smoke Machines At Homecoming With Pot.

**Kitty:** Entrapta already agreed to help me out though

**Techy:** I did! She agreed to take me to the parts store and buy me new parts if I did it!!

**Hufflepuff:** You did what? 

**Kitty:** shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shshitls 

**EHS Homo Support Group**

**12:15 pm**

**Sparkles:** So idk if anyone else noticed but Scorpia just chased Catra across the lawn and I’m concerned?

**Sparkles:** Is this normal?

**Sparkles:** Like do I need to get a teacher?

**Sparkles:** oop too late Mrs. Weaver is yelling at them.

**Sparkles:** Damn I do not envy them. 

**12:45 pm**

**Kitty:** So I have detention tonight.

**Kitty:** thank you Scorpia.

**1:30 pm**

**She-Ra:** I’ve got detention too. 

**Actor:** Aren’t you supposed to be a good example for our young impressionable minds?

**She-Ra:** Don’t cheat in Mrs. Weaver’s class she’ll find out and you’ll get detention. Also pay attention in class and don’t text.

**Actor:** no <3

**Watergirl:** rebel you funky little theatre lizard.

**_Actor_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Funky_lizard_ **

**Funky_lizard:** that has a nice ring to it. 

**Two Dumb Lesbians**

**3:35 pm**

**Zen:** detention on the same night? How romantic <3

**Sparkles:** bow why aren’t you that romantic towards me?

**Archer:** we aren’t dating?

**Sparkles:** We aren’t?

**Archer:** No?

**Sparkles:** oh. You should still Come get detention with me one day

**Sparkles:** we can make it a party 

**Archer:** I’m not going to get detention with you Glimmer 

**Sparkles:** Rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do I have a basic plot for this, I just have no idea how it's going to happen.
> 
> Also you should leave a comment, just to make me smile. or with a vine


	3. Movie Night with the Squad slaps my dudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gives me a lot of serotonin so take my trashy writing and enjoy

**EHS Homo Support Group**

**5:15 pm**

**Archer:** So now that catra and adora are free from detention, 

**Archer:** Anyone up for a movie night at mine? The dads are both at a dig at the beast islands and won’t be back for a few days

**Sparkles:** Hell yeah!!! What movie?

**Archer:** I’m thinking that we introduce the kids into “But I’m A Cheerleader”??

**She-Ra:** I heard my name

**Kitty:** Scorpia, Entrapta and Perfuma are all down

**Kitty:** They’re just being lazy and won’t stop making out or destroying my car to answer

**Kitty:** so count us in or whatever

**Watergirl:** Seahawk and I are both good to go after practice gets out

**Arsonist:** haven’t we practiced enough for one day??? You’ve had us diving for hours!!

**Watergirl:** then why hasn’t your breathhold improved?

_ Attachment (2)  _

**Watergirl:** oh DT when did you get here and why aren’t you inside?

**Actor:** I was just on my way to pick up a few props and happened to be passing by <3 don’t worry those are the only pictures I took :)

**Arsonist:** I- that felt mildly threatening. 

**Kitty:** so are we just ignoring the fact that mermaid was trying to literally drown seahawk

**Kitty:** *mermaid

**Kitty:** fuck mermaid

**Kitty:** MERMISTA

**_Watergirl_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Mermaid_ **

**Kitty:** oh well fvck you too

**Archer:** Anyways!

**Archer:** My place at 8? Everyone’s invited but sneior attendance is mandatory 

**Archer:** feel free to bring food and blankets. Anyone who wants to stay the night is welcome to and we can go to breakfast in the morning

**Zen:** the gf, entrapta, catra and I will be there! Do you want me to bring brownies?

**Sparkles:** Are they weed brownies?

**Zen:** No.

**Sparkles:** Then no. 

**Kitty:** ARE we really not going to alk about Mermista literally drowning seahawk????

**Mermaid:** he’s fine. We’ll be there 

**Sparkles:** Adora gave me the thumbs up so she’ll be there

**Sparkles:** also:

_ Attachment (1) _

**Actor:** how does one even get up there? 

**Sparkles:** idk but coach is yelling at her now so I have a felling she’s done this before

**Hufflepuff > Kitty**

**6:00 pm**

**Hufflepuff:** are you going to be able to get away from your dad’s tonight? 

**Kitty:** idk I’ll probably just not go home after practice and deal with him tomorrow

**Hufflepuff:** Catra

**Kitty:** I don’t wanna hear it, he has nothing on me i’m not worried

**Hufflepuff:** you know if you need somewhere to stay my place is always open to you

**Kitty:** I know, but it’s fine, I’ll be okay.

**Kitty:** thanks though…

**Hufflepuff:** of course! 

**EHS Homo Support Group**

**7:00 pm**

**Archer:** So can I please have a final confirmation at how many of y’all will be here so I can know how much food to make? 

**Techy:** Scorpia, Perfuma, Catra and I will all be arriving at 8.

**Techy:** I’ve just received confirmation that DT will be getting a ride from Mermista and Saehawl

**Archer:** Thank you entrapta! 

**Techy:** You’re Welcome upperclassman!

**Kitty > She-Ra**

**7:15**

**Kitty:** So like,,,

**Kitty:** I’m gonna be honest here

**Kitty:** I don’t have a ride to Bow’s 

**Kitty:** and i know that you’re still at the school because of practice or smthn

**Kitty:** so like, would you be willing to give me a ride?

**Kitty:** if you don’t want to it’s fine 

**She-Ra:** Hi catra! Long time no talk!!! 

**She-Ra:** I’d love to give you a ride! 

**She-Ra:** I just finished up in the gym with post workout so I’ll meet you on the front lawn! Do I need to stop at yours for pajamas or anything? I’ve gotta stop at mine before we go to Bow’s 

**Kitty:** No thanks, i really appreciate the ride though

**She-Ra:** of course!!

**Two Dumb Lesbians**

**4:00 am**

_ Attachment (3) _

**Sparkles:** **_(¬_¬)_ **

**Sparkles:** What no I don’t have a crush on catra what are you talking about

**Archer:** holy shit are those Adora’s pajamas? 

**Hufflepuff:** they’re literally cuddling I can’t

**Zen:** babey i want cuddles

**Hufflepuff:** I Am On My Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi if anyone wants to do fanart ever here's this fic's official tumblr so if you make some (for some reason if you wanna draw a cuddling catradora for my shitty fic)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/worldsgayestsupportgroup)


	4. Someone pls stop giving gay teens caffiene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that this work is doing well is shocking

**Archer > Sparkles**

**6:5 am**

**Sparkles:** So hear me out.

**Archer:** No. Adora barely forgave us last time we meddled wiht her love life. We need to stay out of it.

**Sparkles:** But Booooooow they’re so cute together!!!! And the thing with Huntara was different!! They’re really perfect for eachother this time!!!

**Archer:** Glimmer no,we’re going to stay out of it and let it progress on it’s own.

**Archer:** No Meddling.

**Sparkles:** aww boo you’re no fun

**EHS Homo Support Group**

**7:25 am**

**_She-Ra_ ** _ has renamed  _ **_EHS Homo Support Group_ ** _ to  _ **_Hell Group_ **

**She-Ra:** If you regret staying up late because you’ve got a test worth literally 25% of your grade today say I

**Kitty:** I

**Archer:** I

**Sparkles:** I

**Zen:** I 

**Hufflepuff:** I

**Mermaid:** wow imagine being a senior

**Zen:** We have a test in Caspella’s after lunch

**Mermaid:** FUCK

**Kitty:** Adora’s driving so I’m texting in her place, but we’re willing to get coffee for anyone willing to pay us back

**Techy:** would you buy me a death coffee? They won’t sell them to me anymore. Apparently they’re worried about it “Melting My Brain” 

**Techy:** whatever that means

**Actor:** So Do Not Give Entrapta death coffee she’s doing tech later and I want a semi-functional tech crew after class

**Techy:** bah you’re no fun

**Kitty:** So is that a no on the coffee’s?

**Mermaid:** An iced mocha would be great

**Kitty:** bet, meet us in the library in ten and we’ll bring you that good shit

**Mermaid:** a goddess among women

**_She-Ra_ ** _ added  _ **_Kitty, Sparkles, Hufflepuff_ ** _ and  _ **_Archer_ ** _ to  _ **_New Chat_ **

**_Archer_ ** _ named  _ **_New Chat, Senior Gays_ **

**12:20 pm**

**She-Ra:** So does anyone feel like sticking up to Hordak for me? 

**She-Ra:** cuz I’m about to throw hands with a few shitheads and i don’t want another detention

**Archer:** (context, someone just called her a d*ke)

**Sparkles:** they what

**Kitty:** I’m on my way don’t let her throw hands yet I’ve been itching for a fight all day and I won’t get caught

**Archer:** um hurry up pls it’s getting more aggressive and I don’t want to spend my lunch cleaning up bloody knuckles again

**Hell Group**

**12:50 pm**

**Arsonist:** So I’ve heard rumors that I missed a good rumble

**Kitty:** not really, he couldn’t even throw a decent punch. Not worth hiding from teachers for.

**She-Ra:** on the bright side, he got detention!

**Sparkles:** ONLY DETENTION?? HE WAS HARASSING YOU!!!

**Mermaid:** do you not remember who our principal is? We can’t even have a gsa why do you think that he’d get punished for it?

**She-Ra:** Maybe you all can start one next year! He can’t be homophobic forever!

**Kitty:** I love your optimism

**She-Ra:** You never know! It might happen one day!!! 

**Kitty:** sure thing Mrs. Optimistic

**Mermaid:** gay

**Kitty:** no shit 

**3:00 pm**

**Hufflepuff:** So did anyone actually pass that test earlier? 

**Archer:** absolutely not

**Sparkles:** in this economy? It’s less likely than you think!

**Zen:** I think that I did alright!

**Kitty:** i failed hardcore and i can’t wait for my dad to find out lmao

**Actor:** rip

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Catra and Mermista would 100% have autocaps turned off and you can quote me on that.
> 
> -anyways lmao please leave a comment with funky chapter names to make me smile


	5. Sneior gays are going to fight ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting so much suport????   
> Also hey I uploaded a chapter before this today so make sure that you read it first!!!!

**Sneior Gays**

**2:57 am**

**She-Ra:** gays

**She-Ra:** hear me out,,,

**She-Ra:** gy flash mob

**She-Ra:** our homophobic pricipal would never see it cming

**She-Ra:** we could leave a mark and chsnge the school forever

**She-Ra:** why are you ignoring me I’m right

**6:02 am**

**Kitty:** youre a genius

**She-Ra:** I know 

**Kitty:** …

**Kitty:** did you pull an all nighter???

**She-Ra:** it wasn’t intentional but yeah

**She-Ra:** but yeah i think that we should do it

**Kitty > Sparkles**

**6:30 am**

**Kitty:** so is Adora okay?

**Kitty:** I know that it’s none of my business but she’s acting different and i didn’t peg her as the type of person to pull an all nighter 

**Kitty:** I know that youre awake, you posted about the sunrise on instagram

**Kitty:** bow was there don’t make me call you out

**Sparkles:** it’s too early for this catra

**Kitty:** i know sorry but is she okay???

**Sparkles:** idk, if you’re worried about her take her to the gym for a few hours and let her punch things until she starts talking. 

**Kitty:** that works?

**Sparkles:** I mean yeah, she’s always been into punching things 

**Kitty:** thanks ig

**Kitty > She-Ra**

**6:45**

**Kitty:** I know that it’s the weekend, but do you like,,, wanna come and work out with me?

**Kitty:** if not it’s fine but I thought I’d offer

**She-Ra:** I’d love to!! I”ve been feeling a bit on edge so I could use a good workout!!

**Kitty:** you box right? 

**She-Ra:** Yep!!! Though boxing is a loose term haha 

**She-Ra:** it’s a lot more like what you did to whatshisface 

**Kitty:** fighting?

**She-Ra:** yeah that!

**She-Ra:** do you need a ride to the gym?

**Kitty:** I’d appreciate it.

**She-Ra:** np! What’s your address?

**Kitty:** can you just pick me up from the school?

**She-Ra:** sure I guess but it’s no problem to pick you pu from your house

**Kitty:** the school is fine thanks

**She-Ra:** okay! Omw!!

**Hell Group**

**12:23 pm**

**Techy:** This chat has been unusually quiet, is it because of the post to the school’s website? 

**Zen:** The school posted something?

**Arsonist:** the school has a website?

**Techy:** www.etheriahighschool.magic/newpolocy 

**Mermaid:** They Did What?

**Archer:** Are they even allowed to do that?????????

**Hufflepuff:** The link won’t work what happened?

**Zen:** babe they banned homosexual couples on ground of religious freedom

**Archer:** is that allowed????

**She-Ra:** I-

**She-Ra:** they cant do this!!!!!

**She-Ra:** it’s so many different kinds of wrong

**Kitty:** hey what the fuck

**Sparkles > She-Ra**

**12:30 pm**

**Sparkles:** Adora do I need to come over?

**She-Ra:** Yeah…

**Sparkles > Archer**

**12:46 pm**

**Sparkles:** code grey

  
**Archer:** fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back with the fallout of this soon!  
> Also lmk if y'all want a one shot of the workout date because I have feels about a cagey Catradora


	6. Shit Went Down But At Least There's Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did not expect the amount of support this would get? HOly shit. Thank you!!!!  
> If you left a comment and I didn't respond I'm so sorry! It's been a bit overwhelming but I do read them all!  
> Also some of you asked for a oneshot about the gym date and I will be providing it soon, so keep an eye out!!

**Archer > Sparkles**

**1:02 pm**

**Archer:** So I know that it may make me a shitty friend but I really Do Not want to get my ass kicked by an angry Adora. Can i maybe bring in Catra? I know that the two are getting close and that they went to the same school?

**Sparkles:** let me ask

**Sparkles:** she says it’s fine but you need to give catra a bit of context and “Pick her up from the school because she doesn’t want us to see her house, it’s really weird but she deserves our respect.”

**Sparkles:** can you maybe hurry?

**Archer:** I’m on it

**Archer > Kitty**

**1:05 pm**

**Archer:** I don’t know how to ask this but would you maybe be willing to fist fight Adora for a few hours?

**Kitty:** what the fuck? How is that relevant right now?

**Archer:** remember what happened earlier?

**Kitty:** kinda hard to forget, they literally banned homosexuality.

**Archer:** Well, Adora has a kinda rough past, it’s not my place to explain but everything that happened was a real trigger for her and it’s usually easiest for her to think after punching something.

**Kitty:** how does this have to do with me?

**Archer:** she’s usually willing to soften her blows for me but she’s been needing to punch something without holding back for a while and I know that you like to fight sometimes 

**Archer:** So do you wanna fist fight Adora for a few hours?

**Kitty:** Am I going to get an explanation after?

**Archer:** if you ask her, probably

**Kitty:** Then yeah sure

**Archer:** I’ll pick you up from the school, say fifteen minutes? 

**Kitty:** Sure

**Archer:** you can stay the night if you want but you have to bring pajamas this time

**Archer:** I have a feeling that Adora’s got a lot of punching in her.

**Kitty:** Don’t we have school tomorrow? 

**Archer:** yes? 

**Kitty:** okay cool I’m at the school when you decide to stop texting and drive.

**Archer:** :)

**Kitty > Sparkles** **  
** **1:15 pm**

**Kitty:** Bow wanted me to let you know that were on oyr way

**Sparkles:** Thanks, please hurry up though

**Kitty:** he’s already driving like a mad man don’t encourage this.

**_Archer_ ** _ added  _ **_Actor,_ ** _ and  _ **_Zen_ ** _ to  _ **_New Chat_ **

**_Archer_ ** _ named  _ **_New chat, Trans with a plan_ **

**3:30 pm**

**Archer:** so upon discovering that the school is continuing to misgender us. I vote that we allusios it to our advantage

**Archer:** *All use

**Zen:** Yeah, the vibes of our school are all so negative that it makes it extremely difficult to maintain a positive outlook. 

**Actor:** do we get to create some chaos because if so I have the perfect person to add to this chat

**Archer:** gather all the trans people you can. Becuase my friends are all suffering and I will not stand for it. 

**Actor:** >:) 

**_Actor_ ** _ added  _ **_Alwaysmyfault_ **

**Alwaysmyfault:** Hey what the fuck is this

**Archer:** A fight of the homosexuality ban by using our own Miss. Genders

**Zen:** In my case Mr. Gender

**Alwaysmyfault:** oh bet.

**Archer:** so we’ve all got a SO right? 

**Actor:** except me but i’ve got a girl or two I can cause some trouble with 

**Archer:** perfect.

**Archer:** So here's the plan. 

**Archer:** excessive pda.

**Archer:** enough that a teacher has to say something. And remember, when they try to stop you, “because it’s forcing your beliefs on others” simply explain that you’re not actually the gender that they think you are! 

**Archer:** Remember, confuse the fuck out of them. Do not let them send you to detention alone. 

**Zen:** I think that I speak for all of us when I say, lets do this.

**Actor:** cause chaos be trans.

**Alwaysmyfault:** lets go homosexuals

**Archer > Sparkles**

**4:00 pm**

**Archer:** so while Catra and Adora get coffee and talk about trauma, do you wanna get detention with me?

**Archer:** at school tomorrow I mean

**Archer:** right now I could really go for some ice cream though

**Sparkles:** I’d love to! Let me escape Mom, she’s being clingy

**Archer:** I’ll meet you at the park, I’ve already got your favorite ben and jerry’s

**Sparkles:** you really know how to treat a women <3

**Kitty > Hufflepuff**

**11:00 pm**

**Kitty:** Scorpia holy shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this cliffhanger? (ish, you'll probably get another chapter tomorrow)  
> Hey,   
> You should leave a comment, or a Kudos, preferably both, maybe with something you want to see in the future?   
> To make me smile??


	7. Be Gay Do Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY TRIGGER WARNING FOR PAST ABUSE AND HINTED AT RELIGIOUS TRAUMA   
> If you skip this chapter I'll add a recap of what happens in the next one.

**Kitty > She-Ra**

**11:52 pm**

**She-Ra:** So I’ve got a feeling that you’ve got some questions still? 

**Kitty:** Yeah, a few

**She-Ra:** would it be easier if I told you from the beginning?

**Kitty:** Probably

**She-Ra:** this is gonna be a lot of texting so bear with me

**She-Ra:** when iwas younger, maybe 2? I was put in the foster care system. It wasn’t a necessarily bad thing, I know that my parents weren’t fit to take care of me, and I don’t really remember them. But I bounced around homes a lot. 

**She-Ra:** Nobody really wanted the kid with too much energy or anger issues, so I never stayed anywhere longer than a year or two. That was fine with me, I didn’t get along well with many of the families I stayed with anyways. But when I was about 12? I think? (I don’t remember those few years very well) I was placed with one of our teachers. 

**Kitty:** Shadow Weaver?

**She-Ra:** yeah.

**She-Ra:** it was fine at first. She was nothing but kind to me… Hell she even had me attend church with her for a while…..

**She-Ra:** But I got too comfortable. Started making friends, and better than friends. 

**She-Ra:** I guess that she didn’t like that? That I was gay I mean. 

**Kitty:** Oh Adora…. That’s awful

**She-Ra:** yeah,,, 

**She-Ra:** I never officially came out?

**She-Ra:** there was this older girl that I was close with, remember Huntara?

**Kitty:** Yeah, she was really scary sometimes. But you two always seemed pretty close.

**She-Ra:** mhm. Well we were studying one day, sitting a little to close together, and She walked in. 

**She-Ra:** I’m not going to go into detail but that was a rough few weeks for me, and when my social worker checked in on me again, I asked to be moved. 

**She-Ra:** I ended up placed with Razz? 

**She-Ra:** she adopted me a few years after, and the rest is history.

**She-Ra:** But yeah! So I guess the ban just kind of reminded me of a few things I wanted to stay in the past! Lol

**Kitty:** But wait, Isn’t she still a teacher? 

**She-Ra:** I didn’t have enough proof to do anything other than make my life hell. So I never really told anyone

**Kitty:** I’m coming over. 

**She-Ra:** catra it’s fine you don’t need to come over!

**Kitty:** shut up I’m already on my way and I’m spending the night

**She-Ra:** fine but you’ll have to climb in my window so we don’t interrupt Razz’s movie night.

**Kitty:** bet.

**Kitty > Hufflepuff**

**3:42 am**

**Kitty:** we have a bit of a problem

**Kitty:** I think that I’ve got a crush on adora????

**Kitty:** Definitely have a crush on Adora

**Kitty:** I’m so screwed.

**Hufflepuff:** You didn’t already know that? I’ve known for weeks.

**Kitty:** SCORPIA THIS ISN’t funny!!!!!!

**Kitty:** SHE’s GOING TO HATE ME

**Hufflepuff:** no she won’t go to bed and get ready for class in a few hours.

**Kitty:** I can’t Adora stole all the blankets.

**Hufflepuff:** YOU SLEPT TOGETHER????   
  
**Kitty:** NOT LIKE THAT JEEZ 

**Two Dumb Lesbians**

**6:30 am**

**_Archer_ ** _ renamed  _ **_Two Dumb Lesbian_ ** _ to  _ **_Catradora Protection Squad_ **

**Archer:** I’m not going into details but I think it’s time that we cause some trouble for the school. And we’re doing it one here because I’m not willing to bring our gals into it.

**Archer:** the trans squad of the school is first up today for trouble. Don’t comment on the pda. 

**Archer:** I’d like for anyone willing to get detention to wear as much rainbow as possible today. 

**Archer:** Deck yourself out in as much pride gear as possible and tell anyone who’s queer to do the same.

**Archer:** Lets go homos.

**Mermaid:** be gay do crime.

**Hell Group**

**8:15 am**

**She-Ra:** YALL ARE FANTASTIC AND ILL BREAK AS MANY OF YOU OUT OF DETENTION AS I CAN

  
**Kitty:** HEY FUCKING INVITE US NEXT TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is getting so much support?   
> Again I am so sorry that I'm not responding to all the comments, they get a bit overwhelming with how much support y'all have given me hahahahah  
> Go follow my Tumblr, I do commisions!   
> (You should leave a comment, about literally anything, they make my day every time!!)


	8. We are not breaking and entering the school. CATRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again. The amount of support that I've gotten for this is insane and I've been freaking out over it for a few days, so take this tribute.
> 
> And yeah I'm still struggling to come up with anything creative to reply to comments with but I promise that I've read them all!!!

**Hell Group**

**10:23 am**

**Archer:** So I’m in calc right????

**Kitty:** you can do math?

**Archer:** shut your fuck, I saw Adora helping you with math.

**Techy:** That doesn’t compute. Catra is great at math.

**Kitty:** SO YOU’RE IN CALC

**Archer:** WE’RE GOING BACK TO THAT LATER BUT YEAH SO IM IN CALC

**Archer:** AND GUESS WHO VALKS IN /COVERED/ IN HICKEYS

**Sparkles:** WAS IT LONNIE?????

**Archer:** IY WAS FUCKING LONNIE

**Archer:** SO LIKE A SANE TEACHER (FOR ONCE) MRS. WEAVER GOES LIKE “Insufferable child what is on your neck”

**Archer:** AND DO YOU KMOW WHAT LONNIE SAYS??????????????

**Archer:** I THOUGHT THAT I WASHED OFF AFTER EATING OUT WELL ENOUGH SO DEFINETLY JSUT SOME HIKKIES

**Mermaid:** aldaldkfalkfdahflajdflafal

**Sparkles:** HOLY SHIT

**Actor:** An Icon™

**She-Ra:** WHY DO I SUDDENLTHHY HAVE SO MUCH RESPECT FOR HER????

**Kitty:** damn all the queer kids really just went “Fuck you”

**Kitty:** so I know that I speak for both Adora and Myself when I ask,,,

**Kitty:** what’s next?

**She-Ra:** How opposed are y’all to a little b & e?

**Zen:** how many times to I have to tell you all that you can’t break into places just because you’re angry. If we want change we need to go through the legal routes to get approved and stay out of jail!

**She-Ra:** anyways who wants to vandalize a few things? I’ve got spray paint and glitter??

**Techy:** I’d be willing to disable the cameras so you all don’t get caught?

**Kitty:** that’s the spirit!

**Archer:** so we aren’t going to vandalize the school.

**Archer:** but we can stage a protest on wednesday? 

**Archer:** maybe a full school walkout???

**Sparkles:** I like the way that you think Bow. 

**Kitty:** that’s actually a really good plan…

**Mermaid:** in this group we have a lot of different clique ppl. We could gather almost the entire school population. 

**Sparkles:** Are we actually doing this????

**Sparkles:** Cuz if so we need to plan fast.

**Archer:** Adora, care to take the planning reigns?

**She-Ra:** I’d love to!!

**She-Ra:** Entrapta: robotics nerds. DT: I trust that the theatre kids are in the mood for it? Glimmer: You’re on cheerleader duty. Perfuma: you aren’t involved in student council but you’re buds with them and I trust you to snag them. 

**She-Ra:** I’m on football and softball duty. Scorpia: snag the yearbook team and soccer team. Bow: You get to do the english nerds, see if your dads want to help out with the teachers. 

**She-Ra:** Mermista: you get the fun task of swim team and if you want to yell the stoners into joining you’re welcome to. Same goes for Sea hawk and the wrestling boys that I know you’ve been seeing

**She-Ra:** Catra: you get the detention crowd.

**Techy:** DT and I are both happy to cooperate. As are the theatre students. 

**Archer:** you know that glimmer and I are thrilled to cause chaos for once. 

**Mermaid:** No way in hell am I being outdone by Lonnie. Sea Hawk and I are in.

**Zen:** Scorpia is currently unresponsive (sorry about that) but I know that she’s happy to help!

**Kitty:** Since when have I ever turned down a chance to upset the school system?

**Kitty:** I’m down.

**Archer:** Be gay?

**Sparkles:** Do crime.

**She-Ra:** I raise you one more.

**Kitty:** be gay. Do gay crime.

**She-Ra:** *finger guns*

**Kitty:** *sighs*

**Kitty:** *Finger Guns*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be gay do gay crime marry your old best friend turned enemy turned lover.
> 
> Hey you,,,   
> You should leave me a comment. And a Kudos   
> If you want no pressure  
> But they make me v happy   
> okay thx bye


	9. Glimmer is Insecure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ima keep saying it, but the support this is getting is genuinely shocking, so take this chapter

**Bad Bitches**

**11:21 am**

**Hufflepuff:** Catra is there something that you’d like to tell us?

**Kitty:** I have no idea what you’re talking about.

**Hufflepuff:** You did finger guns at her! That’s new for you!!

**Kitty:** I can do finger guns! It’s perfectly normal to do finger guns!!!

**Hufflepuff:** You’re so into her it’s kinda gross. But sure, perfectly normal. 

**Kitty:** get back to class, or skipping with perfuma.

**Kitty:** If you are skipping be back by fifth I’m not dealing with history on my own.

**Hufflepuff:** aww what do you mean I like bow’s dad

**Kitty:** :/

**Hufflepuff:** okay yeah I’m on my way

**Hufflepuff:** Perfuma says hi btw

**Hell Group**

**12:17 pm**

**_Archer_ ** _ has renamed  _ **_Hell Group_ ** _ to  _ **_Gay Revolution_ **

**Archer:** English nerds are down. They’re also willing to coordinate with the theatre kids and art students (who got wind of this somehow???? And the Band kids???? TF???) to make signs and chants.

**She-Ra:** Pull through literary nerds.

**Zen:** I beat mermista to the stoners and they’re all ready to vibe. Student council is hesitant but Lonnie wanted them to do it so they’ll be there. 

**Mermaid:** Oh well fuck you to P. Guess that I’ll actually go to practice instead of hanging out with them.

**Sparkles:** Aren’t you the captain???

**Mermaid:** Yes, And?

**Sparkles:** I-

**Kitty > She-Ra**

**12:20 pm**

**Kitty:** do ypu wanna get lunch with me?

**Kitty:** we can eat on the roof?

**She-Ra:** hmmmm I dunno

**Kitty:** I’ve got the gray bars that you love

**She-Ra:** You had me at gray bars

**She-Ra:** I’m waiting on a drink at the cafe and I’m bringing you some chocolate covered almonds and you can’t stop me.

**Kitty:** I wouldn’t dream of it.

**Catradora Protection Squad**

**12:33 pm**

**Sparkles:** Scorpia come get your cat.

**Sparkles:** She’s corrupting our Adora. 

**Hufflepuff:** No I don’t think I will.

**Archer:** It’s notlike they’re getting in fights. It’s just lunch on the roof

**Sparkles:** But Adora always eats lunch with us

**Archer:** And today she’s eating with Catra, because they’re trying to figure out what tf a relationship is. One day with just me isn’t going to kill you

**Hufflepuff:** why dont you two go do something fun while she’s gone? 

**Sparkles:** Bow dragged me to a yearbook meeting.

**Hufflepuff:** WE HAD A MEETING 

**Hufflepuff:** FUCK

**Archer > Sparkles**

**12:35 pm**

**Archer:** So what’s actually going on?

**Sparkles:** Nothing! I just don’t like that Adora didn’t tell us that she was eating without us. 

**Archer:** Glimmer, It’s okay to feel iffy about Adora and Catra, especially with everything going on recently. You don’t have to be perfectly fine with it. 

**Archer:** it’s weird for me too. But Adora’s been crushing on her for years. And we need to let them figure this out. Even if it feels weird sometimes. 

**Sparkles:** I just don’t want her to get hurt. Her and Catra have history, even if they won’t tell us about it. And I know that Catra has changed and is learning, but I know that her and Adora didn’t always get along. 

**Sparkles:** And adora is always there for us! I don’t want to lsoe her!!!!

**Archer:** I know glim, but we don’t own her. And we need to let her learn and grow on her own.

  
**Sparkles:** Fine. But I don’t have to like it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer is somehow more inscure than I am????
> 
> *Slides you a box*  
> The box has a note attatched that says  
> "You should leave a comment, or a kudos"   
> *I smile at you and you leave the comment*


	10. Why does Glimmer know so much about Indie Movies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is almost to 2000 hits already? Thanks????  
> Anyways I don't have a schedule for this It started as a get this show out of my head fic and now people like it?  
> Here's a slightly longer than usual chapter for thanks!

**Gay Revolution**

**4:15 pm**

**Mermaid:** so how many detenttions are we at this week so far? I’ve hit two and it’s only tuesday lmao

**Archer:** I’m at toeing the line of three? Caspella is like /RiGhT THeRe/ on giving it to me for all the trouble i’ve been causing for the system 

**Kitty:** I’m not legally required to answer that question

**She-Ra:** She’s at seven. I’m toeing right behind at 5 and Perfuma and Scorpia are at a whomping 10

**Techy:** It’s only Tuesday??? How are they at ten already???

**Zen:** Pda ;)

**Sparkles:** alkaldfalkdfkalfkdhaljfh

**Sparkles:** Iconic.

**Hufflepuff > Kitty**

**4:17 pm**

**Hufflepuff:** So….

**Hufflepuff:** How was the lunch date?

**Kitty:** It wasn’t a date but she brought me chocolate covered almonds

**Kitty:** Like how cute is that????

**Hufflepuff:** that’s kinda gay catra.

**Kitty:** Like you’re one to talk. Ten detentions for pda???? 

**Kitty:** TEN???????

**Hufflepuff:** In my defence the only reason taht we got caught is bcuz shadow weaver decided not to trust the janitor to do his job and walking in on us

**Kitty:** You were doin nit it in closet????

**Hufflepuff:** SHUT UP

**Kitty:** I’M NOT WRONG AM I

**Hufflepuff:** SHUT

**Sneior Gays**

**5:14 pm**

**Kitty:** I’M DISOWNING SCORPIA AND HER GIRLFRIEND

**Hufflepuff:** YOU MAKE OUT IN ONE CLOSET AND SUDDENLY YOU GET DISOWNED

**She-Ra:** oh so that’s how you got so many detentions

**She-Ra:** I thought that you punched a teacher or something

**Kitty:** I-

**Hufflepuff > Kitty**

**5:16 pm**

**Hufflepuff:** dang! adora shocked you into silence!

**Hufflepuff:** that’s rare!

**Kitty:** shut your fuck.

**Catradora Protection Squad**

**5:20 pm**

**Hufflepuff:** I’m sorry but can these two /please/ hurry up and get together 

**Hufflepuff:** Catra is a fucking gay mess and I love her but these two need to get it together

**Sparkles:** Adora has spent the past twenty minutes of our practice just laying in the grass talking to catra in the middle of the field so strong agree. 

**Archer:** She what?

**Sparkles:** Yeah come look it’s actually really cute. Like some indie movie where the detention crowd kid goes to one (1) football game and suddenly falls in love with the quarterback but make it gay

**Zen:** that was weirdly specific

**Sparkles:** I’ve got a lot of spare time and I like tose shitty indie movies.

**Sparkles:** wait I’ve got an idea

**Gay Revolution**

**5:33 pm**

**Sparkles:** hey if y’all were in an indie movie what would it be

**Archer:** senior year inthe 70’s where the nerd boy falls in love with the popular girl and they run away in the middle of the night to california where they learn the meaning of love on the beach.

**Mermaid:** Surfer wins the championship after having been doxxed on social media and having a life changing experience with a mysterious and mildly obnoxious yet still charming surfer who reminds her of what it means to love to surf

**She-Ra:** football player falls in love with the delinquent stoner who’s outlook on life is shockingly dark and shows the football player (whos outlook is only focused on getting into a good college) the joys of life, they stay out late constantly and slowly but surely they heal from past trauma. But the football player suffers an injury that leaves them unsure of their future and upsets the entire dynamic. But the best friend shows them how much the delinquent changed them and they get together at prom.

**Hufflepuff:** wait that’s exactly what glimmer said?

**Sparkles:** she’s predictable. Catra’s is the same. And in yours one or both of you have rich families. ONe of you is working at the others beach house and you slowly fall in love. 

**Sparkles:** Entrapta’s is a horror movie because she’s a strong believer in love is weird. And Dt’s is 100% about a script writer falling inlove with an actor.

**Techy:** you have those quite thought out. 

**Techy:** oh and also! The tech club members are happy to participate in the protest and plan on mesing up the attendance system in order to make it more difficult to punish those involved!

**  
**She-Ra:** Whoredak won’t know what hit him. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways lmao Glimmer is my self insert.
> 
> *Slides over and opens coat*  
> *Coat has many different options for one shots and jokes that could be made*  
> "The price?"  
> "Simple,  
> A Kudos if you enjoyed, and a comment if you want to see more"


	11. Big Muscle Gf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am b e g g i n g someone to draw scorfuma in miraculous cosplay.

**Gay Revolution**

**5:58 pm**

**She-Ra:** So the jocks have unanimously agreed to walk out tomorrow.

**Sparkles:** Why was it so easy????? It shouldn’t have been this easy!!!

**Kitty:** You both realize that every team captain this year is some shade of gay right?

**Sparkles:** What??

**Kitty:** they’re all gay? Most of the sneior class is queer.

**Kitty:** why are you surprised by this?

**Archer:** Glimmer did you really not realize this? 

**Sparkles:** I’VE BEEN A BIT BUSY ORGANIZInG A REBELLION

**Kitty:** No shade no shade

**Archer:** So now that we know that almost the entire sneior class is gay the wlakwout is at noon right? Then we don’t go back until thursday

**Archer:** *walkout senior

**Archer:** *sneior

**Archer:** senior

**Archer:** senior

**Archer:** WHO DID THIS

**Kitty:** :3

**Hufflepuff > Zen**

**6:00 pm**

**Hufflepuff:** psst 

**Hufflepuff:** babe

**Hufflepuff:** pssssst

**Zen:** yes?

**Hufflepuff:** do you want to come over and watch Miraculous ladybug with me?

**Zen:** Babe isn’t that a kids show?

**Hufflepuff:** Yes and?

**Zen:** give me ten minutes to pack an overnight bag

**Hufflepuff:** You’er staying the night?

**Zen:** Do you not want me to?

**Hufflepuff:** I absolutely want you to. In fact, please do. 

**Zen:** then I’ll see you in ten. Loveyou <3

**Hufflepuff:** Loveyou <3

**Trans With A Plan**

**8:51 pm**

**Alwaysmyfault:** So if I were to drop the name of someone who misgendered me, how long would the murder take?

**Archer:** someone’s misgendering you?

**Actor:** That doesn’t sound right

**Zen:** Why would someone do that? They know what happens when you mess with my underclassmen.

**Alwaysmyfault:** Um yeah, one of the upperclassmen has been kinda harassing me and I don’t want to be a bother but i was wondering if one of you would be willing to help me get them to stop?

**Alwaysmyfault:** Cuz like I haven’t donw anything to them and they just kinda decided that they didn’t like me, which is fine cuz most ppl don’t cuz I can be a little annoying sometimes and i know that but he’s been harassing me a lot in the past few weeks and it’s getting kinda hard to ignore.

**Zen:** his name Kyle. What’s his name?

**Alwaysmyfault:** Treavor?

**Zen:** thank you darling freshman!

**Zen:** Don’t worry to hard about him, alright?

**Zen:** I’ll have him handled within 72 hours and you can just relax :)

**Archer:** Don’t scare the kid Perfuma. 

**Archer:** Don’t worry Kyle. Her and Scorpia will talk to him tomorrow before class and explain that he’s being a dick.

**Actor:** Scorpia too? 

**Zen:** Muscle. And I like how she acts after I get riled up lmao.

**Archer > Hufflepuff**

**9:02 pm**

**Archer:** Your gf scares me sometimes.

**Hufflepuff:** ugh i know isn’t it amazing <3

  
**Archer:** gay gals are all the same i stg scary is still scary muscles are terrifying stop ignoring your common sense I’m begging you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls consider this my formal complaint that spop doesn't have like any named bad guys that weren't redeemed.
> 
> *hands fortune cookie*  
> The cookie reads: Leaving a comment and Kudos on this fic will ensure more content in the future and will make the writer very happy.
> 
> (I adore you repeat commenters, That_dorks_deciet_in_discuise, kostyor + the others that I missed Y'all are amazing)


	12. Perfuma can be scary sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a lot of fun to write haha

**Gay Revolution**

**6:15 am**

**Sparkles:** RISE AND SHINE FOOLS IT’S REVOLUTION DAY

**She-Ra:** Glimmer it is six in the morning calm down

**Sparkles:** WE HAVE A REVOLUTION TO START I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL WE HAVE JUSTICE

**Kitty:** Who gave her coffee?

**Archer:** guilty

**Archer:** Perfuma’s got us on a sunrise yoga cleanse and she complained until she was caffienated

**Kitty:** Even I wouldn’t have given her the coffee yet. She’s gonna be so riled up this afternoon.

**Zen:** Oh I’m so glad that you’re doing the cleanse! I think that it’s really going to help with all the negative energy blocking your soul!

**Zen:** Catra I think that you could really benefit from it!

**Kitty:** Thanks, but I’ll stick to soccer. 

**Zen:** but your VIBES catra

**Kitty:** Are fine and would appreciate you leaving them alone. 

**Zen:** :(

**Kitty:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**7:12 am**

**Mermaid:** so now that I’m awake, Glimmer are you okay?

**Sparkles:** I’ve never been better why

**Arsonist:** that feels like a bit of a lie. 

**Arsonist:** especially considering the fact that I can hear your shouts from the gym. 

**Sparkles:** I’m just excited for today! Finally some kind of revenge!

**Kitty:** well can you tone it down? The teachers are going to get suspicious. 

**Archer:** yeah my dads already did that. 

_ Attachment (1) _

**She-Ra:** I’m sorry is that rainbow hairspray

**Archer:** Lance was excited. 

**She-Ra:** does this mean we were supposed to dress up?

**Kitty:** Have none of you ever planned a protest before?

**Sparkles:** we’ve never had to!! 

**Kitty:** well you don’t dress in things that make you easy to identify, cover all unique marks, tell people where you’re going. 

**Kitty:** That’s putting it in very simple terms but here’s what you shol dbe wearing (about)

_ Attachment (1) _

**Kitty:** good and solid shoes too.

**Archer:** Do we even want to know how you know that?

**Kitty:** Bow, I’m not white or straight and I’ve got spare time and internet access.

**Kitty:** I’ve gone to my fair share of protests

**Kitty:** Just ask scorpia or adora. I’ve dragged them both to a few different ones.

**Kitty:** Adora’s punched a homophobe before.

**She-Ra:** it’s true, I have. 

**Trans With a Plan**

**7:47 am**

**Archer:** So perfuma is there any reason that your gf has a bloody nose? 

**Zen:** ask no questions and I’ll tell no lies.

**Actor:** that’s so ominous wtf

**Zen:** :) 

**Zen:** Maybe don’t mention this to the other chat

**Zen:** I’ve got a reputation to keep up. 

**She-Ra > Kitty**

**7:58 am**

**She-Ra:** Do you have the dye?

**Kitty:** I rigged it up this morning >:) The school stands no chance

**She-Ra:** you amaze me. 

**She-Ra:** wait how’d you find time? 

**Kitty:** that’s not important. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The revolution! 
> 
> Comments? Spare comments for the starving artist? Perhaps a Kudos? If you like what you're reading???


	13. Viva la Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go you revolution and crime thirsty suckers.

**Kitty > She-Ra**

**8:17 am**

**Kitty:** why is shadow weaver already giving me a dirty look?

**Kitty:** I haven’t even done anything yet?

**Kitty:** this is homophobia

**She-Ra:** Don’t you have english right now? Not calc?

**Kitty:** Mr. Cobalt is making copies and didn’t trust us alone.

**She-Ra:** for good reason. His 1st period is crazy.

**Kitty:** You’ve got no proof of that

**She-Ra:** Catra, I’ve got history right next door and we can hear the yelling loud and clear

**Kitty:** You can’t prove that.

_ Attachment (1) _

**Kitty:** Wow you can really hear me yelling at Lonnie

**Kitty:** Did you hear me?

**She-Ra:** Hey to you too 

**Gay Revolution**

**11:17 am**

**Sparkles:** t minus 43 minutes until it’s time

**Archer:** dad is practically vibrating 

**She-Ra:** does anyone have eyes on Whoredak or SW

**Zen:** whoredak in his office, yelling at that younger queer couple? What’s their names again?

**Archer:** Kyle and Rogelio? 

**Zen:** Yeah them.

**Archer:** damn, poor kids.

**Sparkles:** well they’re going to love the detentions they escape bcuz of us

**She-Ra:** I repeat: eyes on shadow weaver? Anyone?????

**Hufflepuff:** I’ve got her. She’s in her classroom, on her computer. 

**She-Ra:** then everyone eat some food and be ready when I give the signal.

**Kitty > She-Ra**

**11:21 am**

**She-Ra:** When I said that everyone needs to eat I meant you. Get over here, I’ve got more almonds.

**Kitty:** I’ll be there in a minute, I have to return a book.

**Kitty:** So i know that you said you’ll be fine, but are you sure that you’re going to be okay taking the blunt of Hordaks anger, and shadow weavers? 

**Kitty:** Especially with your past?

**She-Ra:** Awwwww Catra!!! You do care!!!!

**Kitty:** omg shut up I can be nice. 

**Kitty:** But really, are you going to be okay?

**She-Ra:** I’ll be fine. I know how to deal with them, and I’m the best at leading our group into battle. It makes the most sense that I’m the one to start this. 

**Kitty:** you sure?

**She-Ra:** positive.

**Kitty:** Then I’m going to get in position. 

**She-Ra:** But what about food?

**Kitty:** Look for your almonds.

**She-Ra:** GET BACK HERE WITH MY FOOD YOU THEIF

**Catradora Protection Squad**

**11:32 am**

**Sparkles:** God they’re adorable. Why don’t I have that?

**Archer:** because you enjoy a bit of calm to balance out your chaotic energy.

**Sparkles:** that’s fair.

**Gay Revolution**

**11:57 am**

**She-Ra:** Viva la revolution. 

**Mermaid:** Lets go lesbians. 

**Hufflepuff:** the rainbow dye in the fire alarm system was a nice touch, who’s idea was that

**Kitty:** Mine!

**Arsonist:** hey main planners the news is here and looking for you

**She-Ra:** HOLY SHIT BOW CATRA GLIMMER GET YOUR GAY ASSES OUT HERE

**Techy:** I’m not sure if this is relevant but Whoredak is following you outside and seems to be gunning for the news crew.

**Techy:** OOOO there’s pride flags and face paint!!!!! I want the ace one!!!!

**Zen:** I never thought I’d see the day where the jocks and stoners get along but I just watched a stoner steal his boyfriends letterman jacket.

**Zen:** Oh they’re not dating they’re just that close

**Zen:** that’s fine

**Kitty:** do you ever just climb the building with your jock friend to escape the homophobic principal but steal a microphone so you can continue the interview.

**She-Ra:** cuz same. 

**Mermaid:** who brought all the signs?? Cuz I know it wasn’t any of us. 

**Archer:** I think that was Lonnie.

**Mermaid:** Is she single cuz that’s pretty hot.

**Sparkles:** she has two partners and isn’t looking for more. 

**Sparkles:** But I hear a certain wrestler is looking for you

**3:12**

**Kitty:** I can’t believe that we escaped him!!!!

**She-Ra:** He almost got me?? How did I escape that????

**Sparkles:** Oh we’re so dead tomorrow.

  
**Archer:** oh for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE END IT'S JUST THE END OF AN ARC  
> My google doc for this fic is now 40 pages of gay crime I hope y'all appreciate this. I have so many more arcs planned. 
> 
> uwu what did you think?   
> You should leave a comment with your thoughts...  
> Or mayhaps,,, a kudos if you enjoyed


	14. Sleep Well My Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally nothing happens here but I'm preparing to write some angst so enjoy this fluff
> 
> This fic keeps getting longer every chapter I swear

**Gay Revolution**

**5:16 pm**

_ Attatchment (1) _

**She-Ra:** tfw you climbed on top of a roof for photography and end up falling asleep.

**Kitty:** tfw you’re the one she fell asleep on.

**Sparkles:** You don’t even like photography?

**She-Ra:** correction: I don’t like school photography. Polaroids are fun to take and when you’re good at parkour they get even more fun.

**Kitty:** even with her jock-ness, she’s weirdly well balanced? 

**Archer:** wait you don’t know?

**Kitty:** know what? 

**Archer:** Adora spent her entire freshman year climbing things.

**She-Ra:** bow don’t you dare finish that thought

**Archer:** she said that it made her miss her “Old friend” less

**Kitty:** adora that’s really gay 

**Kitty:** Even for you.

**She-Ra:** well now I can both sport and keep up with you when you run from cops so who’s the one laughing now

**Kitty:** still me. 

**She-Ra:** but i had all those good points!!!

**Kitty:** Look behind you 

**She-Ra:** HOW DId you get up there?????

**Kitty:** parkour.

**Archer > She-Ra**

**5:23 pm**

**Archer:** So not to pry or anything because I know it isn’t any of my business. 

**Archer:** But how’s that crush on Catra doing?

**She-Ra:** how’s that crush on Glimmer going? 

**Archer:** Don’t turn this on me.

**Archer:** But if you must know it’s going well. We still hang out all the time and I’m still madly in love with her. Nothing new.

**She-Ra:** Yeah I feel you there. I just wish that I could tell her. 

**Archer:** You can???

**She-Ra:** in this economy? Not a chance. 

**She-Ra:** when you tell Glimmer, I’ll tell Catra. 

**Archer:** oh really?

**She-Ra:** Bow don’t you dare. 

**Archer:** :) what do you mean? What could I possibly do?

**She-Ra:** ugh just wait until after we’ve dealt with Whoredak?

**Archer:** that’s fair ig. 

**She-Ra:** thank you.

**She-Ra:** SHIT I”VE GOTTS GO IT’S ALMOST MY CURFEW

**Archer:** Since when do you have a curfew?

**She-Ra:** until next monday. Razz it worried that someone is going to come after me because of the protest.

**Archer:** she’s that worried?

**She-Ra:** Yeah, she means well, but it is a bit annoying. 

**Archer:** Less time to spend with Catra?

**She-Ra:** Yeah

**Archer:** That’s gay adora

**She-Ra:** I’m a lesbian Bow. 

**Kitty > She-Ra**

**7:17 pm**

**Kitty:** I had fun today. Even with almost getting caught. And the expulsion that I’m sure is 

Pending

**She-Ra:** I had fun today too. It’s been a while snse I’ve climbed up on abuilding that wasn’t my own

**Kitty:** Well whenever you want to climb somewhere I’m sure that I can make some time to go with.

**She-Ra:** TIme out of your busy schedule?

**Kitty:** You know me;

**Kitty:** Be gay, do crime.

**Kitty:** Wear suits.

**Kitty:** Make underclassmen question their sexuality. 

**She-Ra:** haha that does sound like you. 

**She-Ra:** But really… Today was a lot of fun.

**She-Ra:** More than I’ve had in a while. 

**Kitty:** Sleep well Adora. 

  
**She-Ra:** You too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Adora and Catra 100% have snuck into places that they shouldn't be and have 100% Protected younger lgbt youth at pride. It just wasn't mentioned because it wasn't relevant to their story.
> 
> -Sorry not much happens here but I'm kinda sad rn so a comment with something you've enjoyed so far would make my day lol
> 
> -Leave a kudos if you enjoyed <3 (or not I don't own you)


	15. Poor Wildcats lost their games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe time to start the angst.
> 
> Yes Catra's "dad" is horde prime.   
> Also HEY TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER.  
> CATRA IS GOING THROGH STUFF SIMILAR TO WHAT HAPPENED TO S5 GLIMMER  
> YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

**Gay Revolution**

**5:15 am**

**Mermaid:** Early to bed early to rise makes me a massive bitch.

**She-Ra:** Are you kidding? Early to bed early to rise makes me a happy athlete!

**Mermaid:** are you kidding? Nobody should have to get up this early. Even if it is for a captains meeting. 

**She-Ra:** You helped schedule this meeting! We could have made it later!

**Kitty:** can you both shut up? Some people are trying to wake up here

**She-Ra:** Not my fault none of you are morning people.

**Archer:** Wow I love being good at waking up!

**Sparkles:** shut up bow. You don’t even have to be awake yet.

**Archer:** Yeah but I don’t have p.e. Or any sports anymore so I have to work out before school to keep a good shape.

**She-Ra:** why don’t you just work out with me?

**Archer:** Not all of us are cis adora.

**Mermaid:** burn

**7:00 am**

**Hufflepuff:** So who’s ready to get their assess kicked by the principal?

**Zen:** Try to be more positive!

**Hufflepuff:** So who’s ready to definitely get our asses kicked by the principal!? :D

**Zen:** You know I brought that upon myself.

**Kitty:** Ten bucks that I stay at someone else’s house tonight?

**Techy:** What?

**Kitty:** My “dad” is the principals brother. 

**Techy:** Oh that’s not good.

**Kitty:** nope lmao.

**She-Ra:** worst case scenario, Razz and Mara would be happy to have you over.

**Sparkles:** MARA’S HOME???????

**She-Ra:** Didn’t I tell you? She got back on Monday and spent last night at her aunts. 

**Archer:** if we aren’t dead at the end of today I’m coming over.

**She-Ra:** that’s a strong /if/

**Kitty:** ayyyy first call down of the day.

**She-Ra:** You don’t get to claim this they called for both of us. 

**Mermaid:** make sure you record it and page us in via call. 

**Kitty:** bet.

**She-Ra:** wish us luck. 

**8:36 am**

_ Attachment (2) _

**Sparkles:** HOLY SHIT

**Sparkles:** IS THAT EVEN ALLOWED

**She-Ra:** apparently

**Archer:** I want murder. 

**Kitty:** Join the club.

**She-Ra:** Glimmer and bow. He wants you two next. 

**Archer:** How many weeks of detention do you think we’ll get.

**She-Ra:** Well seeing that I’m not expelled, just suspended for a few weeks.

**She-Ra:** Two months? And no clubs?

**Kitty:** good luck.

**Hufflepuff > Kitty**

**8:42 am**

**Hufflepuff:** Catra are you okay? You didn’t come back to class

**Kitty:** Um. Yeah. 

**Kitty:** My dad decided to take me straight home. 

**Kitty:** He’s locking me in the house until the suspension is over. 

**Kitty:** I’ve got food and stuff. But he took my laptop and food stash in my room.

**Kitty:** He forgot my phone though. 

**Kitty:** I guess

**Hufflepuff:** I’m telling my moms. 

**Kitty:** Don’t bother. He boarded up my window and locked the door. He’s the only one with a key. 

**Kitty:** I’m just going to wait it out for now. 

**Hufflepuff:** Are you sure wildcat? Because you just say the word and I’m there with my moms. 

**Kitty:** Yeah I’m sure. 

**Kitty:** Pls don’t tell the gang. 

**Hufflepuff:** You know I wont. But I think that you should.

**Kitty:** I know, but I’m just not ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for the next like, six chapters pls.
> 
> Did you like this chapter? If so.  
> Pls leave a kudos or a comment?  
> uwu   
> pls


	16. Glimmer is extremely perceptive for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have strong emotions about how students are required to deal with homophobia and it definitely shines through here. 
> 
> Shoutout to Frank who Speaks Spanish for giving me the worlds best compliment then rudely revoking it. (I'm kidding thank you for commenting so much)  
> 3000 hits? Y'all are too kind.

**Gay Revolution**

**9:17 am**

**Sparkles:** So I have good news and bad news. 

**Sparkles:** what do you want first

**Kitty:** Hit us with the bad shit first so we get the good as a bandaid

**Sparkles:** we can’t do anything about you and Adora’s suspension because the paperwork has already been filed and the school system is full of homophobic and lazy fuckers.

**Sparkles:** BUT WE GOT THE BAN LIFTED.

**She-Ra:** how is that even possible? That’s so soon

**Sparkles:** whoredak and shadow bitch decided to ignore the proper rules to creating a new policy and the board of ed is pretty pissed off about it. 

**Techy:** How do you already know about this news. The school hasn’t delivered an official statement yet.

**Archer:** Her mom’s on the school board.

**Actor:** Oh really??

**Sparkles:** it’s gross. She’s way to involved with my school life. This is the only time that she’s been helpful instead of overinvolved.

**Kitty:** Are we just going to gloss over how quickly this was resolved?

**Sparkles:** well. If this was an unrealistic series where teenagers are the only people who exist. We’d probably have to spend months fighting against the unjust system to the point where one of us gets in a tragic, near death, accident where the school realizes that the policy is wrong and harmful to students' health. And even then one of the teachers would be fired after proof of harm to students is revealed. And then we’d probably face years of bullying from other students even though we did nothing wrong. 

**Sparkles:** But luckily for us, we have adults and other people to advocate for our rights due to the fact that expecting a bunch of teenagers to change the system is not only cruel, but incredibly irresponsible and the only thing we should have to focus on right now is taking care of ourselves and our friends! :)

**Zen:** Glimmer, are you okay?

**Sparkles:** Yeah why?

**Archer:** Because that was really detailed.

**Sparkles:** Study hall is boring :( and I’m already done with all my work. Sometimes I like to imagine that we’re princesses with powers tied to gemstones that let us work our magic. 

**Sparkles:** Catra is a cat-girl.

**Kitty:** YOU MAKE ONE JOKE ABOUT THINKING CATGIRLS ARE CUTE AND SUDDENLY YOU’RE A FURRY.

**She-Ra:** she isn’t wrong?

**She-Ra:** you’re kinda a furry?

**_Archer_ ** _ changed  _ **_Kitty_ ** _ ‘s name to  _ **_Furry_ **

**Furry:** Well fuck you too bow. 

**She-Ra:** so they really can’t reverse our suspension?

**Sparkles:** Sorry you two. Mom tried but there’s only so much she can do. 

**She-Ra:** Well thanks for trying Ig.

**Sparkles:** sorry I couldn’t do more. 

**Furry:** it’s whatever. 

**She-Ra:** Catra and I will just have to hang out for two weeks

**She-Ra:** nbd

**Mermaid:** ha gay.

**Furry:** thanks

**She-Ra > Furry**

**10:47 am**

**She-Ra:** Do you want some ice cream?

**She-Ra:** I think that I remember where you used to live. I can bring it to you. 

**She-Ra:** and I’d love to say hi to Huntara again.

**Furry:** I’d love some, but I don’t live there anymore…

**She-Ra:** Oh shit! I’m so sorry for just assuming

**She-Ra:** I know better than anyone how unstable housing in the system is

**She-Ra:** I shouldn’t have assumed that you’d still be there

**She-Ra:** really Catra I’m so sorry

**Furry:** Are you done?

**She-Ra:** yeah.

**Furry:** It’s fine.

**Furry:** Here’s my address

_ Attatchment (1) _

**Furry:** But you’ve been warned. It’s kinda…

**Furry:** Not great…

**She-Ra:** you’ve seen where I’ve lived. You know I won’t judge you

**She-Ra:** I’ll be there in twenty.

**Furry:** I’ll hold you to that. 

**The Grayskull Fam**

**1:24 pm**

  
**She-Ra:** How do you two feel about another kid? By chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Thank you all so much for the support you're giving me on this??
> 
> -I'm sorry if this was a hasty wrap up. But please note that this arc was 50 pages and that I have adhd. The fact that it was that long is shocking. 
> 
> -Glimmer continues to be my self insert. 
> 
> _Is there anything specific in the future arcs that you want to see? Especially about the grayskull fam?


	17. Soft Gays TM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with this chapter for some reason but I hope that you all enjoy!

**The Grayskull Fam**

**1:25 pm**

**Razzledazzel:** Is this about that girl that you went to visit?

**MaraGrayskull:** Catra right?

**She-Ra:** Yeah. I went to middle school with her for a few years and we kinda fell out. But recently we’ve been getting closer!

**She-Ra:** Her home scenario… Isn’t great? 

**She-Ra:** Like, I don’t think that she’s in physical danger but ummm

**She-Ra:** it’s similar to what happened with my old homes? Like pre-coming out?

**She-Ra:** Maybe i’m just being overly careful but I don’t think she’s told me everything?

**She-Ra:** idk

**MaraGrayskull:** Why don’t you just take a deep breath for now. 

**MaraGrayskull:** let Catra know that she’s welcome at our home anytime and for as long as she needs, and don’t push it.   
  


**MaraGrayskull:** I’m sure you remember how scary it can be to escape an abusive home.

**She-Ra:** Yeah…

**Razzledazzel:** So, is this girl coming home for dinner? Because I’ve made meat pies and I need to know how many people to set the table for.

**She-Ra:** Oh right! I forgot to ask!

**She-Ra:** Do you mind if I stay out with Catra tonight? We want to go stargazing and idk how late we’ll be and since neither of us have class tomorrow we were thinking about just crashing in my car?

**MaraGrayskull:** as long as you’re both safe. I don’t have a problem with it. You’ll be 18 in a few weeks anyways so I don’t have a problem with you staying out tonight. Just message me before you go to bed and when you head out tomorrow. 

**She-Ra:** Thank you! I’ll make sure to text you!

**MaraGrayskull:** Be safe please!

**Furry > She-Ra**

**1:41 pm**

**Furry:** I’m out! He really needs to get better at hiding that key.

**She-Ra:** Sounds good! I’m just around the block so make sure to take the long way around. Just in case. 

**Furry:** yeah yeah whatever.

**She-Ra:** And you’re sure that we won’t be caught?

**Furry:** Nope. 

**Furry:** But He shouldn’t be back until later this week. Unless one of our neighbors saw us but they’re pretty chill.

**She-Ra:** then what are you gonna do?

**Furry:** idk. I’ll figure it out ig. Right now I just want to focus on hanging out with you. It feels like it’s been years.

**She-Ra:** it’s only been a few days Catra. Three at most. 

**Furry:** My memory sucks. Stop being Homophobic.

**She-Ra:** IM GAY 

**Furry:** I know that. 

**She-Ra:** lmao

**Furry:** I see you. Open the door for me

**Gay Revolution**

**2:12 pm**

**Mermaid:** It’s quiet on here today. What’s with that. 

**Hufflepuff:** Catra and Adora are hanging out and Bow’s dad confiscated his phone in fifth period when he was caught texting Glimmer.

**Zen:** And since scorpia and I have a big project due for art tomorrow we haven’t had time to do anything noteworthy.

**Hufflepuff:** and since everyone else just creeps on here instead of talking. Nothing happens without the core 4.

**Sparkles:** wait I love that name! 

**Zen:** Scorpia’s good at nicknames didn’t we already know this?

**Sparkles:** Yeah, but that was good even for her! 

**Hufflepuff:** Thank you thank you I’ll be here all night

**Hufflepuff:** Just kidding I’ll be here until exactly 3:45 before I Have a movie date with my wonderful girlfriend. 

**Zen:** Babe <3

**Hufflepuff:** <3

**Arsonist:** …

**Arsonist:** Can I come? 

**Zen:** Not this time sorry! Just a couples thing tonight

**Arsonist:** ahh that’s fair!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> -Leave me a comment? Just one...  
>  Pwease owo


	18. Gay Yearning and Needle Stabs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, very little plot. But lots of yearning and A little surpsrise for y'all since this is already at almost 4000 hits? TF.
> 
> Enjoy????

**Trans With A Plan**

**3:13 pm**

**Archer:** TRANS

**Archer:** I’M GOING ON T 

**Archer:** WHAT THE FUCK

**Alwaysmyfault:** HOLY SHIT

**Alwaysmyfault:** THAT’S HUGE

**Archer:** MY DAD’S JUST TOOK ME TO THE FINAL APPOINTMENT TO GET STARTED

**Archer:** I’M GETTING THE BOY JUICE

**Zen:** Congratulations Bow. I know how badly you want this.

**Gay Revolution**

**3:16 pm**

**Archer:** I already told the other trans but I’m not ready to stop talking about it.

**Archer:** I’M GOING ON T

**Sparkles:** MAN JUICE? 

**Archer:** I’M GETTING THE JUICE

**She-Ra:** Bow that’s fantastic!

**Furry:** T?

**Furry:** Like testosterone?

**Archer:** exactly that. I get to stab a needle in my butt once a week in exchange for a beard and it’s gonna be great.

**Furry:** then congratsajfhakdadkfja;fdlakj

**She-Ra:** she’s lost her phone rights. 

**Sparkles:** well that was dramatic. 

**She-Ra:** :P

**Archer > Sparkles**

**3:33 pm**

**Archer:** So my dads said that if you wanted. I could bring you with me… to my t appointment…

**Archer:** If you want to come? 

**Archer:** It’s kinda tonight. 

**Sparkles:** I would love to! Should I bring you a cute little bandage

**Archer:** I mean I’m not going to say no. 

**Sparkles:** Pick me up on your way and I’ll even use one of the ones with the princesses on it. 

**Archer:** :D!!!

**She-Ra** **> Furry**

**4:02 pm**

**She-Ra:** commmmeeeeee bacccccckkkkk 

**Furry:** I’m literally just using the bathroom chill

**She-Ra:** But I’m cold :(

**Furry:** I’ve got a sweater in the backseat from last time we went to the gym. Use that.

**She-Ra:** thanks kitty!

**Furry:** you should have brought your own jacket but you’re welcome or whatever.

**She-Ra:** :3

**Gay Revolution**

**4:22 pm**

_ Attatchment (1) _

**Archer:** first needle stab of many!

**Sparkles:** Can we throw a party for this? Like a stupid gender reveal party? With the dumb games and stuff?

**Archer:** I’d be honored. 

_ [ A teen with dark skin and even darker hair stands in front of the camera. He’s laughing and the camera is shaking.  _

_ It fades out for a moment before stabilizing, two teenagers now sitting in frame. Shoulders touching.  _

_ The one with dark hair grins at the other, his teeth bright and his friends eyes are shining with unshed tears.  _

_ “C’mon Bow! Say it!” Says the smaller of the two, her pastel hair falling in her face as she smiles at the other. _

_ “Okay okay!” He takes a deep breath and addresses the camera, “Hi. My name is Bow, and this is my voice, one hour on T.” _

_ He takes a deep breath and turns to the girl sitting beside him.  _

_ As the camera fades, he leans in, and kisses the girl.] _

**Archer > She-Ra**

**5:14 pm**

_ Attatchment (1) _

  
**Archer:** Your move Grayskull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I want the man juice but since I can't have any because I cannot afford it. So bow gets some instead.
> 
> -If I opened like a Ko-Fi for commisions would anyone actually want that? Is that a good idea??
> 
> -So, If this chapter gave you any emotion,,, you should like,,, leave a comment telling me,,,,
> 
> -I have a tumblr where If you ask me I'll tell you about the small details I don't have time to put in here. Headcannons included...


	19. I don't have a name for this chat but It's needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST ENJOY YOU SICKOS
> 
> HOLY CRAP 4K I'M STILL NOT OVER IT????
> 
> (Thank you for all the well wishes about t, I know that it'll happen eventually)

**She-Ra > Archer**

**8:12 pm**

**She-Ra:** Well fuck you too bow. 

**She-Ra:** Now I actually have to confess.

**Archer:** Yeah that’s kinda the point.

**She-Ra:** Hnnnnnnnnng 

**Archer:** we all already know that she likes you Back??? It’s so obvious!!!!

**She-Ra:** You don’t /know/ that

**Archer:** OMG

**Best Friends Squad**

**8:15 pm**

**Archer:** So Catra totally has the hots for adora right? 

**Sparkles:** I mean duh. Why haven’t the two of you confessed yet?

**She-Ra:** But we don’t know that for a fact! Catra might just see me as a friend. It’s not her fault that she’s always in my head! I might just be looking for signs that aren’t there!

**Sparkles:** I’m going to cause you harm literally chill. That girl’s had the hots for you for literal years!!!

**Sparkles:** Why don’t you believe us???

**She-Ra:** UGh I don’t know!!! If I could get my brain to listen I would!!!

**She-Ra:** Can you please just drop it? For now? 

**She-Ra:** with everything going on right now I don’t even want to think about romance. 

**Archer:** didn’t we resolve the whoredak thing though? And with you out of school for now you’ve got plenty of time?

**She-Ra:** Drop it Bow.

**She-Ra:** I’ll tell her when the time is right. Not before. 

**9:03 pm**

**Archer:** You’re right. I’m sorry for pushing it so hard

**She-Ra:** I’m sorry for snapping. I let my emotions get the best of me and I took it out on you. I’m not ready to tell her yet. But when I am you’ll be the first to know. 

**Archer:** Best friends squad?

**She-Ra:** Best friends squad.

**Sparkles > Archer**

**9:10 pm**

**Sparkles:** Did Adora seem really stressed out to you? 

**Sparkles:** Like more than her usual “I’m gay, captain of the football team, and an honor student in all ap classes” way?

**Archer:** I thought that I just hit a nerve, but now that you mention it, she did seem on edge.

**Sparkles:** Should we say something to her?

**Archer:** Normally I’d say yeah, but I think that right now we should just be supportive and see what happens. 

**Archer:** I feel bad not doing anything but I don’t think that our help would appreciated right now.

**Sparkles:** Ugh yeah. I still feel bad though

**Archer:** I know how you feel.

**Archer:** If you want I can come and get you and we can watch movies in the backseat of my car?

**Archer:** I’ve got blankets and if we’re feeling nice we can invite the entire group of sneiors + Perfuma?

**Sparkles:** Can it just be us? 

**Sparkles:** I don’t think that the other sneiors would want to go anyways. There’s a party at Lonnie’s tonight and Most of them are headed there. 

**Archer:** Do you want to go?

**Sparkles:** Not really. There’ll always be another party but I just want to hang out with you right now.

**Archer:** Then I’ll come and get you in a bit. 

**Archer:** No longer than an hour.

**Sparkles:** Thanks Bow. <3

**Archer:** See you soon <3

**Bad Bitches**

**10:33 pm**

**Furry:** shit shit shit shit shit shit shitisthsiht

**Furry:** Scorpia I have a bag of my stuff and my cvar kseys

**Furry:** I knowo its late bvut i can’t stayy at home

**Hufflepuff:** SHIT

**Hufflepuff:** I’m not home

**Hufflepuff:** I’m on my way back 

**Hufflepuff:** Sneak in through the window and I’ll see you in 20

**Furry:** hruury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gestures weakly at chapter*  
> "So guess how my day went."
> 
> -In all reality I hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> -Probably no chapter tomorrow, But I'll post a long one on monday to make up for it?
> 
> -DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER???? WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED TO CATRA???? COMMENT AND TELL ME????? PLS???? I CRAVE FEEDBACK???


	20. IHOP makes everything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally hiked up a mountain today and I'm suffering send help.  
> Hey if this hits 5000 hits this chapter I'll do whatever the first comment tell me to (within reason)

**Catradora Protection Squad**

**4:00 am**

**Hufflepuff:** So I’m not adding adora and all y’all to a separate chat yet because those two are their own brand of scary and I’m not messing with that. 

**Hufflepuff:** But something happened last night to Catra

**Hufflepuff:** And before you ask, she’s okay and I have her full consent to be telling you everything I’m about to say. 

**Archer:** Then Please tell.

**Hufflepuff:** So she’s going to be staying with me for the next few weeks while she tries to talk to her social worker about sending her to a new home. Or even better, getting her removed from the system completely via emancipation.

**Hufflepuff:** Her foster dad crossed a line and she will not be going back to him. 

**Hufflepuff:** So if she ever seems off, that’s the reason. You’ve been warned. 

**Sparkles:** Oh no! Poor catra! Is there any way that we can help?

**Hufflepuff:** I’ll ask but I have a feeling that the answer is no. Or at least not yet. 

**7:17 am**

**Hufflepuff:** Okay now that she’s had a short nap, she says that she’ll let you know.

**Hufflepuff:** And thank you.

**Archer:** Of course. We want her to succeed.

**Zen:** I’m going to see what I can do about getting her some candles and baked goods. Just as a pick me up.

**Mermaid:** I don’t know what I’ll do. But I might kidnap her later this week and take her down to that old train tunnel. For some quality time.

**Hufflepuff:** I trust that you understand why she won’t be able to get stoned at any point for a while?

**Mermaid:** Yeah yeah I know

**Hufflepuff:** Just checking…

**Hufflepuff:** Okay she’s craving Ihop so we’re gonna go get some. Anyone interested in coming is invited and welcome to bring along family and friends. And for the love of that girl will someone please bring Adora so I don’t have to listen to a pining furry. 

**Sparkles:** I’ll grab her on my way there. 

**Archer:** Mind if I bring my little cousin, Frosta?

**Archer:** She’s visiting, and her parents are considering having her finsih her school year here. 

**Archer:** I’m supposed to acclimate her. 

**Hufflepuff:** Of course! I’m bringin the gf duh and I’ll have her bring her little brother adn they can vibe :)

**Archer:** Thank you!

**Sparkles > She-Ra**

**7:22 am**

**Sparkles:** Hey get dressed I’m in your living room and I want IHOP.

**Sparkles:** Mara said she’d pay if you got up now. 

**She-Ra:** FUCk yeah Ihop!!!!

**She-Ra:** I’m on my way down!!!!

**Sparkles:** Why does it take Ihop to get you out of bed?

**She-Ra:** Unless I have school it’s illegal to get me out of bed before 10.

**Sparkles:** You’re a jock but not a morning person? 

**Sparkles:** TF?

**She-Ra:** Shush I want food.

**Sparkles:** Then hurry up before I take Mara instead. 

**She-Ra:** I’m on my way chillllllll

**Furry > She-Ra**

**7:44 am**

**Furry:** Where’d everyone go?

**She-Ra:** Idk. Why don’t you just speak and ask me?

**Furry:** I think that they’re listening to us. 

**She-Ra:** How would they be doing that? It’s an Ihop. Not some giant ice castle created and maintained by the 11 year old who hates me while you and I banter. 

**Furry:** What?

**She-Ra:** Idk I’m just saying that they’re probably not listening to us.

**Furry:** Then talk.

**She-Ra:** No. Now I feel like I’m in on a joke. 

**Furry:** Ugh you’re ridiculous.

**She-Ra:** You looooooove me

**Furry:** Omg shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -DID YOU LIKE IT??? WAS IT GAY ENOUGH???? 
> 
> -a mountain was hikes up for this. 
> 
> -I need to stop projecting my food cravings on my characters lmao
> 
> -HEY YOU! IF YOU ENJOYED THIS I"D LOVE TO KNOW. LIKE WITH IDK A COMMENT....
> 
> -(Hey frank did you sleep? Your comments are so chaotic and I worry)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aldalkdlhalhja 5k??????
> 
> Thank you all so much?? I can't believe how well this is doing?? Last chapter got over 400 hits??? agh
> 
> anyways, phoenix, your parental advice that I also wish that I'd gotten.

**Furry > Hufflepuff**

**8:12 am**

**Furry:** So what do I do if the girl I’m in love with says that she loves me in a joking way? 

**Furry:** I want to tell her that I’m in love with erh so bad but I can’t and it’s driving me crazy.

**Furry:** God why can’t I just tell her. 

**Hufflepuff:** I am the literal worst person to ask about this wildcat. 

**Hufflepuff:** You know what I think. 

**Hufflepuff:** I think that you should just tell her. 

**Furry:** I can’t do that.

**Hufflepuff:** Then do what you will. I’ll be here no matter what. 

**Furry:** Thank you Scorpia. It means a lot to me.

**Hufflepuff:** Of course. 

**The Grayskull Fam**

**8:14 am**

**She-Ra:** So I know that you’re both also huge lesbians. And while neither of you are seeing anyone atm. Do you have any advice for me?

**She-Ra:** Because I want to tell Catra how I feel about her. SO badly. So much that it hurts. And I know that we’re both young still but I’m so in love with her that it feels like I’m drowning. And I don’t know what to do.

**She-Ra:** and I know that I should take to you both in person like the almost adult that I am but I don’t think that I’d be able to get it all out right. So I’m texting you like a coward. Ugh. 

**She-Ra:** we were so close as kids. In our first few homes. We stayed together somehow. But then I LEFT HER and now I don’t even know how to talk to her anymore. It doesn’t come out right anymore. 

**She-Ra:** But I guess that I really do just sound like a dumb kid. 

**MaraGrayskull:** Adora, Sweetheart, I’m so glad that you’re comfortable enough with our small family to come to us about this. 

**MaraGrayskull:** Both Razz and I completely understand what you’re going through. And you’re right. It is scary. But you’re both young and deserve a chance to be happy.

**MaraGrayskull:** And I’ve seen the way that girl looks at you. You're Not the only one who’s got these feelings. 

**MaraGrayskull:** I know that I may be sounding kinda old and jaded. But you’re an amazing young women Adora. And right now, both you and Catra are going through a large period of growth. So, while you do both need to sit down and have a long conversation about what happened when you were kids, because no relationship can happen without communication.

**MaraGrayskull:** You should tell her how you feel. Without any silly jokes or those “memes” that kids use nowadays. Face to face. 

**MaraGrayskull:** My lover confessed to me so I don’t know how to go about it, but I know that it’s vital that you communicate with each other. 

**MaraGrayskull:** If you come home tonight, we can have a family night in and I’ll do what I can to help assuage your fears. I’m so proud of you darling and we both love you very much. 

**She-Ra:** Thank you Mara. That meant a lot to me. 

**MaraGrayskull:** Of course darling. And I meant it. You and me. Spa night. Shitty movies and all. 

**She-Ra:** :)

**Hufflepuff > She-Ra**

**10:12 am**

**Hufflepuff:** So am I getting my sister back or what? Because if you two are trying to go somewhere I have a very aggressive Mermista who is determined to take the resident furry skating and general mischief causing. 

**Hufflepuff:** And I don’t know if you’ve ever had to deal with her when she wants something but I am not willing to take the blame for her anger. So if you tried to sneak out the back come back inside.

**She-Ra:** Okay okay I’ll bring her back.

**Hufflepuff:** Thank you lady lesbian

**She-Ra:** wait I love that?

**Gay Revolution**

**10:17 am**

**She-Ra:** I am now lady lesbian and you are not permitted to call me anything else.

**Furry:** Can I call you mine instead?

**She-Ra:** alkdfhaljdalalkla

**Furry:** Calm down Lady Lesbian. Take deep breathes.

**She-Ra:** I’m good I’m good. 

**Furry:** You sure about that?

**She-Ra:** Positive. 

**Furry:** Okay Lady Lesbian.

**Archer:** that was really smooth? Tf??

**Archer:** teach me your ways??

**Furry:** No I don’t think that I will thank you.

**Sparkles:** we both know that I’m the smooth one here. 

**Archer:** that’s a bold faced lie and you know it. 

**Sparkles:** :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Frank, I'm glad that you slept. Please do so more often.
> 
> -The amount of venting I do through these characters is honestly sad.
> 
> -HEY YOU Did you enjoy this???? TELL ME PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF I DID MARA JUSTICE THANKS ILY BYE


	22. I'm in love with Scorpia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload yesterday!!!! I started school back up and so uploads may end up being every other day!!!! Sorry again!!!  
> (if this hits 6000 by tomorrow I will freaking lose it.)
> 
> OKAY ENJOY

**Bad Bitches**

**10:20 am**

**Hufflepuff:** Why can’t you flirt with her in real life yet online you have no issue with it???

**Furry:** I DONT KNOW

**Hufflepuff:** WELL CAN YOU FIGURE IT OUT AND ASK HER OUT BECAUSE THIS PINING IS HURTING THE READERS

**Furry:** The readers?

**Hufflepuff:** You know, the all powerful and omnipotent gods that like to ensure that the absolute goblin who writes our story still does homework and goes to class instead of just writing about us again?

**Furry:** Are you smoking with Perfuma again?

**Hufflepuff:** Oh for sure. 

**Hufflepuff:** But we both agree that you need to hurry up and ask her out. 

**Furry:** UGH fine. I will plan a way to ask her out and shit. 

**Hufflepuff:** Thank you. Now. How’s skating with Mermista going?

**Furry:** She brought spray paint and we’re gonna go and paint in the abandoned train tunnel downtown

**Hufflepuff:** Okay! Have fun and be safe!

**Hufflepuff:** Wear a helmet. 

**Furry:** Okay MOM

**Hufflepuff:** Yeah yeah whatever you’ll thank me later

**Furry:** Okay I’ve gotta go, have fun with your gf

**Hufflepuff:** I plan on it. 

**Best Friends Squad**

**10:43 am**

**Sparkles:** So now that we’ve given Adora enough time to recover from the gay panic that her girlfriend induced. Should we go bowling? 

**Sparkles:** Because we haven’t hung out nearly enough recently and I feel like we need to do some team bonding.

**She-Ra:** Sorry Glim, Mara agreed to take me out to the farm today. 

**She-Ra:** We haven’t spent much time together recently and we both wanted to go for a ride. Just the two of us.

**Sparkles:** Oh. Okay! Say hello to Swifty and Draco for me!

**Archer:** I can’t believe that your mom named her horse after a Harry Potter character.

**She-Ra:** In her defense she didn’t know who Jk Rowling was yet.

**Archer:** ADORA   
  
**Archer:** YOU KNOW THAT WE DON’T USE THAT NAME AROUND HERE. 

**She-Ra:** MY BAD JEEZ

**Archer:** C’MON ADORA WE HAVE ONE RULE

**She-Ra:** BULLSHIT WE HAVE SO MANY RULES MANY OF WHICH I BREAK ON A REGULAR BASIS

**Sparkles:** Adora you used a bad word. JKR is a terf and we don’t speak her name.

**She-Ra:** You just did?

**Sparkles:** JKR = Just Kicking Radicals

**Sparkles:** Not the swear word. Just a fun acronym.

**She-Ra:** You scare me so much. 

**Sparkles:** well I should hope so. 

**She-Ra:** :O

**Sparkles:** >:P

**1:12 pm**

**She-Ra:** So I talked with Mara…

**She-Ra:** And we had a really good conversation about being gay and shit but,,,

**She-Ra:** I think that I’m ready to confess to Catra?

**She-Ra:** Like, worst case scenario it’s awkward for a few days?

**She-Ra:** It’s not like our group hasn’t had weird crushes before

**Archer:** I’m so proud of you!!!

**Sparkles:** You’re going to be amazing!!! You’ve got this!!!

**She-Ra:** We’re going on a picnic tomorrow so I think I’ll tell her then. 

**Archer:** Lets go lesbians!!!!

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FREAKING FINALLY   
> I MAY BE THE ONE WRITING THIS BUT STILL
> 
> Anyways,,,  
> If you liked this chapter,,,, maybe leave me a comment saying so,,,, or like a kudos,,,,, because they make me smile every time,,,,  
> just a thought,,, I'll be back


	23. Gay Scavenger Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE BEGIN!!!!!! FUCK YEAHHHHHHH

**Best Friends Squad**

**8:17 am**

_ Reminder: Picnic with Catra at 1:00 pm _

**She-Ra:** UUUUUGGGGHHHH guys I’m totally freaking out!!!!

**Archer:** We figured that would be the chase! Which is why…. (Glimmer if you would)

**Sparkles:** We’re sending both you and Catra on a short scavenger hunt! Which will lead to a cute picnic at Heart Park!

**Archer:** You’ll be going together, around town and deciphering clues that will be texted to you by one of the members of our friend group!

**Sparkles:** Each location that they send you to, the two of you will have to solve a puzzle in order to unlock the next clue!

**Archer:** The prizes for solving each puzzle will include: chocolates, sodas, hats and scarves, flowers, and anything else romantic we can think of!

**Sparkles:** and at the end of the hunt! You two can confess!

**Archer:** So what do you think? 

**She-Ra:** i-

**She-Ra:** How long have you been planning this for??????

**Archer:** Since we realized that you and her had the hots for each other. 

**Sparkles:** With Both of you out of school until monday, we’ve had plenty of time to plan.

**She-Ra:** but like still? That’s so much planning??

**She-Ra:** Are you sure that it’s a good idea? Catra’s got lots going on right now and it sound like lots of stress

**Sparkles:** It’ll be fiiiiiiiiinee!!!!!

**Archer:** C’mon Adora! Let us do this for you!

**Sparkles:** You take such good care of us! We want to do the same for you!

**She-Ra:** You swear that you all won’t make it weird?

**Sparkles:** Promise!

**She-Ra:** and that Catra already knows?

**Archer:** Scorpia told her a few minutes ago and is driving her over! 

**Sparkles:** It starts at your house and you both have to walk the entire time!

**Archer:** For bonding!

**She-Ra:** SHE”S ON HER WAY

**She-Ra:** FUCK I STILL HAVE TO GET DRESSED 

**She-Ra:** DON’T SPRING THIS ON A LESBIAN JFC

**Archer:** Oops.

**Sparkles:** Better start getting ready. She’ll be there soon.

**She-Ra:** FUCK

**Catradora Protection Squad**

**8:22 am**

**Hufflepuff:** Ah young love. 

**Archer:** They’re both technically older than you. So actually it’s old love. Not young. 

**Mermaid:** yeah but they got together last so it’s still technically young love. 

**Archer:** Okay that’s fair.

**Sparkles:** Are you all in position because I know that y’all aren’t driving and texting. 

**Mermaid:** Seahawk and I got there like ten minutes ago.

**Hufflepuff:** I just got here chill. 

**Archer:** Then am I good to give them the first clue?

**Hufflepuff:** Go for it. Just do it in the Gay Revolution chat. 

**Sparkles:** Bet.

**Gay Revolution**

**8:30 am**

**Archer:** Alright Lesbians. The first clue for the first anual gay scavenger hunt is:

**Archer:** our town has two, the natural world has thousands, cats hate it, and Mermista loves it. But only the one where you can find pools.

**Furry:** that sucked. And was way too obvious. 

**Archer:** well sorry!!!! Not all of us are english buffs!! 

**She-Ra:** Yeah yeah whatever meet you at the beach with the tide pools. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -hehehehe gay.
> 
> -So I'm probably switching to an every other day schedule so I can actually get work done for class! (Only two days in and I already want to scream cuz I hate my Spanish teacher. I'm already almost fluent why am I here you dick?)
> 
> -Leave me a motivating comment??? Maybe???? PlS??????? OR A KUDOS MAYBE??????


	24. The Author Sucks At Riddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last few chapter's haven't been doing as well recently? But this one is a bit gayer so lets hope y'all enjoy!

**Gay Revolution**

**8:56 am**

**Furry:** Okay so we’ve collected all the shells and 1 small crab. Where do we go because Mermista decided to leave after giving us the instructions. 

**Archer:** MERMISTA   
  


**Mermaid:** did you not see the surf? I’m at my car changing out of my wetsuit. I’ll be back in like, two minutes. Just set the crab on a tall rock and spell a word that means something to both of you. Send a picture of the word when you’re done and I’ll give you the next clue.

**She-Ra:** Do y’all have any real challenges or are you just coming up with this as you go?

**Archer:** Everyone else has a plan but she was being lazy don’t you worry!

**Furry:** Okay whatever

_ Attatchment (1) _

**Sparkles:** Does that say “Rebellion”

**Furry:** Yep. 

**Archer:** Okay that works. 

**She-Ra:** Time for a new clue? 

**Hufflepuff:** hehe my turn!!!!

**Hufflepuff:** For your next clue: Look for the place where the two of you first met, the place where life and death is just a misplaced step, and where balance is key. The prize and challenge for that clue can be found there. 

**9:10 am**

**Furry:** Are you-

**Furry:** Are you talking about the parkour gym on third street? The one where I accidentally punched Adora? And almost broke her nose?

**Hufflepuff:** Wow that took you both a minute. 

**Furry:** We got distracted. 

**Furry:** Is that the place. Because if so we aren’t going that is a four mile walk.

**Arsonist:** I left my scooter there. Adora you have your liscence? Dont you? 

**She-Ra:** OH SWEET   
  


**Furry:** There’s no way I’m letting you drive. 

**She-Ra:** TOO LATE GET OVER HERE

**Furry:** If I die I’m blaming Seahawk.

**Arsonist:** Feel free, even I won’t ride with Adora when she drives those things. 

**Archer:** Anyways when y’all don’t die, you got the location right! Be there as soon as you can!

**9:17 am**

**She-Ra:** How did you get the owners to let you do this???

**Archer:** My older brother runs the studio with his boyfriends. They agreed to let us set up and take it down in exchange for me babysitting on Saturday next week.

**Hufflepuff:** So do you understand the challenge? Adora you’ve got to do the platform challenge and Catra has to do the ropes. Both have to do the others specialty!!

**Furry:** I have to do the ropes????

**Hufflepuff:** Sorry wildcat. I don’t make the rules

**Furry:** Yes you do?

**Sparkles:** SHHHHH just do the challenge!!!!

**9:33 am**

**She-Ra:** wow watching catra fall into a pit of foam balls does not in fact get old.

**Kitty:** oh shut. 

**Kitty:** Anyways, my answer to the question is, she’s extremely caring and I know that she’s driven and really cares about me.

**She-Ra:** My favorite thing about Catra is her drive. She’s so ambitious and I know that I can trust her. She’s always there for me and wants me to take care of myself and advocate for my rights and mental health.

**Furry:** Gay. 

**She-Ra:** You’re one to talk. 

**Furry:** Oh shut up!

**Archer:** Are you two ready for the next hint?

**She-Ra:** Bring. It. On.

**Actor:** The two of you broke in here as kids, nowadays it’s open to the public but there’s one room that an old diary lock has been placed over. Who holds the key?

**She-Ra:** Are you really talking about the high school? The locker in the auditorium that we locked?

**Actor:** You’d better hurry I can only hide in here alone for so long before getting bored.

**She-Ra:** We’re on our way.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -hehehehehhehehehehehheehhehehe
> 
> -DID YOU ENJOY?? IF SO PLEASE LEAVE THE AUTHOR WHOS GOT A LOT OF HOMEWORK THAT THEY'RE IGNORING TO WIRTE THIS INSTEAD A COMMENT TELLING THEM


	25. Furries Deserve Love Too Noelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End Notes on the will be long. 
> 
> Fuc yeah 7000 hits.

**Furry > Actor**

**9:47 am**

**Furry:** Where are you? I found the locker and all it had was a ARE YOU KIDDING

**Gay Revolution**

**9:48 am**

**Actor:** Do you ever just hear a thump down the hall and feel a great deal of satisfaction that completely removes the discomfort of hiding in a locker

**She-Ra:** HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN THERE??????

**Actor:** Spite. 

**Actor:** Your task is to get me free. That includes finding the key. I’ve hidden it with a change of clothes for the both of you. If you don’t come back wearing them you won’t proceed. 

**Furry:** THe fuck?

**Romance Planning Crew**

**9:50 am**

**Archer:** did you really shove yourself into their old drama locker?

**Actor:** A true creator is dedicated to their cause. 

**Archer:** That’s fair. 

**Gay Revolution**

**10:03 am**

**Furry:** I feel so stylish?

**She-Ra:** DT where did you find these clothes? They’re way too nice to be from class?

**Actor:** I sewed them!

**Furry:** When did they get our measurements?

**Actor:** Don’t question me. 

**She-Ra:** Really don’t. I did once and it was terrifyikng. 

**Actor:** Anyways pls come and let me out.

**Furry:** Yeah okay On My way!

**Sparkles:** Ha autocorrect. 

**Romance Planning Crew**

**10:15 am**

**Actor:** Glimmer they’re headed to you. You’d better have that blanket ready by now

**Sparkles:** hahahahahah preparation??? I don’t know her.

**Archer:** But really is it ready?

**Sparkles:** Yep. Then we send them to the picnic and hope that they finally start to make out right?

**Archer:** Indeed. 

**Sparkles:** then our double date with scorp and perfuma is on right? 

**Archer:** Correct. 

**Sparkles:** Ahh I’m so excited!!!

**Hufflepuff:** So are Perfuma and I!!! Aggghhh!!!

**Archer:** AHHH!!!

**Gay Revolution**

**10:17 am**

**Furry:** Hey Glimmer. 

**Furry:** where’s the actual challenge??

**Furry:** cuz all we can find is a blanket with a bunch patches on it. And a basket full of

**Furry:** OOOOOOo

**She-Ra:** Wait that’s really cute!!!!

**Best Friends Squad**

**10:19 am**

**She-Ra:** DID YOU SEND US ON A DATE???

**Archer:** ARE YOU TWO JUST NOW REALIZING THIS

**She-Ra:** YES

**Sparkles:** Go on your date. I stole your car. The keys are in the basket and it’s parked at the last spot in the parking lot. Go to your stargazing spot and have a picnic. 

**She-Ra:** Aww guys. 

**Archer:** Go!!!

**She-Ra > Archer**

**2:55 pm**

_ Attatchement (3) _

**She-Ra:** take that. 

**She-Ra:** but also thank you all so much this meant the world to us. 

**Archer:** This was all Glimmer. But of course! We all love you two and you deserve to be happy. 

**She-Ra:** :)

**Hufflepuff > She-Ra**

**3:08 pm**

**Hufflepuff:** Hey you broke my Catra. 

**She-Ra:** :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'M SORRY I LEFT I DIDN'T HAVE SERVICE AND A WILDFIRE TOOK OUT THE AREA NEAR WHERE I LIVE WE'VE BEEN RECOVERING
> 
> -I'm definitely back but it'll be inconsistent for a while while I wait for the internet to work again!
> 
> -Thank you for all the kind words you've been leaving! I know I don't reply (bcuz anxiety) but I read them all and they mean the world to me!
> 
> -SPEAKING OF KIND WORDS WOULD YOU PERCHANCE LEAVE ONE???????? OR A KUDOS FOR THE POOR AUTHOR GOING THROUGH INTERNET WITHDRAWAL


	26. Skate Fast Smoke Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws chapter at you*

**Catradora Protection Squad**

**3:03 pm**

**Archer:** It worked?????

**Archer:** I know that was our plan but I didn’t think it would actually work??????

**Zen:** You need to have more faith in yourself! It was a great idea that you all carried out to perfection! And now they’ll admit that they’re in love! It’s very romantic isn’t it?

**Sparkles:** They’re relationship is still pretty new Perfuma. Maybe give it a few months before claiming its love. 

**Zen:** Oh whatever. I know love when I see it and you can’t prove me wrong. 

**Hufflepuff:** Take a deep breath darling. We know that they’re in love. Let the pair realize it on their own

**Zen:** :(

**Gay Revolution**

**3:22 pm**

**Hufflepuff:** So we all know my hogwarts house, what’s your gays?

**Archer:** I’m a Hufflepuff! Gotta be loyal and hardworking!!

**Sparkles:** Gryffindor to the bone haha

**Actor:** Ravenclaw!

**Mechanic:** Hello everyone! I have returned from my welding camp! And I recently took the sorting test and discovered that I am a Ravenclaw!

**She-Ra:** I’m actually a Slytherin. But I feel like I’m probably more of a gryffindor

**Kitty:** I’m a hufflepuff

**Kitty:** I know, I don’t get it either. 

**Archer:** You’re a hufflepuff?????

**Kitty:** Ugh I know! It’s so out of character for me!!

**Hufflepuff:** Not really. Like when you think about it it checks out for you.

**She-Ra:** You’re definitely a hufflepuff. Just like, a mean one.

**Kitty:** I’ve been betrayed. 

**Mermaid:** Well I’m a Gryffindor. 

**Arsonist:** So am I!!!

**Kitty:** what no

**Arsonist:** Yes!! The grand world of ADVENTURE is too great to resist!!!

**She-Ra:** ADVENTURE CALLS FOR US ALL 

**Mermaid:** God they’re the same person

**Kitty:** I’m dating her. 

**Kitty:** That’s literally the girl I’m dating and she’s a total dork

**Mermaid:** I’ve never related to you more. 

**Mermaid:** We should go skating tonight. 

**Mermaid:** I heard that there’s a big competition going on 

**Kitty:** Oh bet

**She-Ra > Kitty**

**6:07 pm**

**She-Ra:** Hey are you still going skating tonight w/ Mermista?

**Kitty:** mhm

**Kitty:** do you maybe wanna come with? like as a date?

**Kitty:** it would probably be kinda boring for you but i don’t know i thought id offer

**She-Ra:** Do you,,, want me to go? 

**Kitty:** don’t make it a thing 

**She-Ra:** I’m totally making it a things. 

**She-Ra:** Gasp! Should I bring my board??

**Kitty:** You don’t know how to skate?

**She-Ra:** I learned at the same time you did I just wasn’t good at it so I immediately stopped.

**Kitty:** I-

**Kitty:** Feel free I guess? 

**Kitty:** Mermista is bringing Seahawk so please don’t try to arm wrestle him.

**She-Ra:** I’m so gonna arm wrestle him

**Kitty:** I’ll pick you up at 8 

**She-Ra:** I’m looking forward to it <3

**Kitty:** Ha. Gay. 

**She-Ra:** Jared we’ve been dating-

**Kitty:** you meme loving fuck. 

**She-Ra:** *your meme loving fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Thank you for reading and being so patient with me!! I'm back now!!
> 
> -I know this is a bit off and I'm so sorry but writers block hit me so hard in the face that I got a bloody nose!!
> 
> *slides down a metal slide*  
> as i slide down a message is revealed  
> "Leave a comment"  
> *My face splits open and reveals an entity made entirely of teeth*
> 
> -anyways I hope to be remembered as guad from tumblr


	27. The Weather? Getting Angstier!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOUR HOURS WORTH OF HOMEWORK AND IM WRITING THIS INSTEAD 
> 
> Agnst Train lol

**Hufflepuff > Furry**

**10:17 pm**

**Hufflepuff:** So. I have some bad news…

**Furry:** what’s up

**Hufflepuff:** your “dad” came by and said that if you didn’t come back he was calling the cops on my moms and declaring you a runaway. 

**Furry:** oh shit. 

**Furry:** what do I do?

**Hufflepuff:** I don’t know!!! I’m so sorry wildcat!! If I can do anything to help please tell me! 

**Furry:** It’s fine Scorpia. I’ll just sleep in my car for a few days before heading back. I don’t go back to school until next week so I’ll just go back then. 

**Hufflepuff:** I’m not very comfortable letting you sleep in your car catra. 

**Furry:** I don’t really have another options so I don’t know what to tell you. 

**Hufflepuff:** Just stay at entrapta’s!! Or what about Adora’s??

**Furry:** I can’t stay at Adora’s. It’s one thing to not like to spend time at home but it’s another to sleep in my car!

**Hufflepuff:** She already knows what’s going on and she hasn’t judged you for it before this.

**Furry:** It’s different this time.

**Hufflepuff:** Catra….

**Furry:** I’ve gotta get back to the competition. It’s Adora’s turn next. 

**Furry:** I’m not mad at you. I just

**Furry:** I can’t tell her yet. The relationship is too new and I don’t want to scare her off. 

**Hufflepuff:** I guess that I understand. But for what it’s worth

**Hufflepuff:** I don’t think she’d be scared off. 

**Furry:** I know. I just can’t take that risk. Not yet. 

**Hufflepuff:** I know wildcat. And for what it’s worth, I don’t think any differently of you. 

**Furry:** thank you scorpia. really for everything. 

**Hufflepuff:** Of course. 

**Gay Revolution**

**11:16 pm**

**Mermaid:** So. 

**Mermaid:** when. The EVERLOVING FUCK did Adora learn to skate? And why did I get second place to her????

**Arsonist:** THAT’S THE MOST EMOTION I’VE EVER SEEN FROM YOU

**Mermaid:** JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION BECUASE I’M NOT FINE

**She-Ra:** I’ve always been okay at it. Catra and I started learning at the same time and I just kept practicing once I transferred.

**Furry:** You did?

**She-Ra:** Yep! And I’ve gotten pretty good at it too! 

**Mermaid:** APPARENTLY

**Archer:** You didn’t know? She skates during the summer. Glimmer uses rollerblades and I just kinda vibe with my skates. It’s fun

**Sparkles:** we have matching jackets

**She-Ra:** They’re rainbow

**Furry:** Gay

**She-Ra:** Catra we’re dating. 

**Furry:** Even gayer

**Zen:** Aren’t you driving? Shouldn’t you be focusing on the road?

**Furry:** We decided to go to a drive in theatre and got shitty spots so now we’re bored. 

**She-Ra:** She vetoed my idea to stand on top of the car

**Actor:** You know that when Catra’s the sensible one the world is beginning to end.

**Furry:** I resent that statement. 

**Sparkles > Archer**

**12:07 am**

**Sparkles:** Your dad is officially on my shit list. 

**Sparkles:** I HAVE BEEN WRITING THIS ESSAY

**Sparkles:** FOR THREE HOURS

**Archer:** That’s what you get for taking all ib classes.

**Sparkles:** FOUR HOURS BOW

**Archer:** I’m writing one for caspella’s rn

**Archer:** Do you wanna facetime until we finish them

**Sparkles:** I’d really like that. 

_ Call Time: 2:07:03 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -FOUR HOURS GUYS. THE AUTHOR HAS FOUR HOURS OF FREAKING HOMEWORK AND THEY WROTE THIS INSTEAD  
> WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME
> 
> -In other words, don't get mad at catra for snapping at Scorpia. She's having a rough few weeks and they both know it so they've got some slack.
> 
> -Any cutesy gay shit that goes on is more than likely taken from my s/o and I's interactions
> 
> -LEAVE ME A COMMENT??? WHAT COLOR IS MY VIBE??? OR A KUDOS????


	28. Perfuma is an absolute angel prove me wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the support that you all give me means so much to me, thank you.

**Gay Revolution**

**7:53 am**

**She-Ra:** IMA BACK

**Furry:** Why does the entire senior hallway smell like rotten eggs?

**Furry:** ENTRAPTA WHAT DID YOU DO??????

**Mechanic:** why are you blaming me? I had nothing to do with this

**She-Ra:** GLIMMER

**Sparkles:** Okay yeah that ones on me. Sorry guys

**She-Ra:** That doesn’t answer the question of WHAT DID YOU DO

**Sparkles:** In my defence?

**Sparkles:** Yeah I’ve got nothing. 

**Archer:** You realize that we spend the most amount of time possible in that hall right?

**Archer:** You’ve got, history, english, history of the arts, and calc all in the same hall. That’s five out of eight classes.

**Sparkles:** I know what I’ve done. It doesn’t mean that I have to be proud of it!

**Furry:** How did I ever lose a prank war to you three

**Archer:** You had to big of a crush on Adora to do anything to her and needed to get your gay ass together. 

**Mermaid:** woah I don’t think that I’ve ever heard Bow cuss before.

**Archer:** ALL I CAN SMELL IS EGGS

**Sparkles:** I SAID SORRY

**Zen:** Glimmer you’re going to have to apologize to the janitor after classes.

**Sparkles:** Yes mom

**Zen:** Bow are you alright? I have some aspirin in my bag if you want it.

**Archer:** That would be really appreciated.

**Zen:** Of course. When we get changed for pe I’ll bring it with me.

**Archer:** Thank you Perfuma

**Zen:** :)

**Zen > Archer**

**7:57 am**

**Zen:** I also have some Midol if you need it 

**Archer:** You are literal perfection.

**Gay Revolution**

**8:01 am**

**_Archer_ ** _ changed  _ **_Zen_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_Angel_ **

**Archer:** Prove me wrong

**Hufflepuff:** Why would I do that I agree?

**Angel:** guyyyyys

**Hufflepuff:** See babe! I was right!

**Angel:** You’re all too good for me <3

**9:07 am**

**Archer:** Who’s turn on office watch is it???

**Mermaid:** Mine. I’m already on my way down Hang Tight Catra

**Furry:** Fuck hurry pls I don’t think that gay rights is gonna pull through lmao

**Mermaid:** I’m in the vents above and recording everything. 

**Mermaid:** Your ‘dad’ has a bald spot

**Furry:** Isn’t it ugly?

**Mermaid:** Lmao

**Best Friends Squad**

**9:10 am**

**She-Ra:** hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng

**Archer:** worried?

**She-Ra:** mhm

**Sparkles:** Catra gets called to the office all the time. She’ll be fine

**She-Ra:** But what if she’s not???? What if her dad did something???? What if she’s expelled????

**Archer:** That’s really extreme Adora. It’s probably just dealing with the results of her suspension. I’m willing to bet that you get called in at some point today too.

**She-Ra:** Something just doesn’t feel right. 

**Sparkles:** try to ignore the feeling until you have proof. It’s hard but until you have proof that there’s something wrong all you’ll do is worry. 

**She-Ra:** I’m sneaking into the office. 

**Archer:** DO NOT SNEAK INTO THE OFFICE

**She-Ra:** you can’t stop me

**Archer:** Glimmer I’m hanging out with mermista behind the school at lunch.

  
**Sparkles:** I’m going with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -HOly crap!!!! I literally cannot go a chapter without idealizing mermista because she's a mood and a half.
> 
> -Make sure that y'all are drinking enough water pls I worry.
> 
> -If you enjoyed this please tell me!! I want to hear from y'all!!! I read every comment and they're amazing!!!


	29. Purposefully Vogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes,,, almost 10k hits. Wack

**Archer > Sparkles**

**10:47 am**

**Archer:** well that was a trainwreck. 

**Sparkles:** I’ve never seen her that angry before???

**Archer:** I didn’t even realize that she was capable of yelling that loudly?????

**Sparkles:** Did you already send the videos to Mara and Razz

**Archer:** oh yeah fuck one sec

**Sparkles:** :) when you finish that they let school out early and your dads are taking the group out for ice cream. 

**Sparkles:** For two guys who don’t like violence they were really supportive of this.

**Archer:** they already knew what was happening but it-that-shall-not-be-named was making it impossible to do anything

**Archer > MaraGrayskull**

**10:51 am**

**Archer:** Hey Ms. Grayskull, I know that you’re probably a bit busy right now but Glimmer and I went ahead and filmed the altercation from earlier today. It’s filmed from the window of our classroom and you can’t hear everything but I’m willing to bet that it casts the girls into a better light since you can see them both pretty clearly…

_ Attachment (3) _

**MaraGrayskull:** Thank you Bow. Both girls are pretty shaken right now but I’ve been asked to say “Hello” from them both and to send you this photo

_ Attatchment (1) _

**Archer:** I see that they’re both in great spirits. 

**MaraGrayskull:** They’re good kids. They’ll both be fine. 

**Archer:** Good luck with the case Ms. Grayskull

**MaraGrayskull:** Thank you Bow. 

**Hufflepuff > Angel**

**10:59 am**

**Hufflepuff:** How are you doing Perfuma? I know that you hate violence and today was intense.

**Angel:** I’m,, I’m doing okay? 

**Angel:** It feels weird though. Everything feels off kilter and kinda fuzzy.

**Hufflepuff:** I understand that. It’s been a weird day all around. 

**Hufflepuff:** Alone or ice cream with the dads?

**Angel:** I think that being around people would be great.

**Angel:** So do we leave them alone for now or like????

**Hufflepuff:** I think that they’re still at the hospital rn so for now lets just wait and see if they text us first.

**Angel:** that’s a good call.

**Hufflepuff:** Meet you out front by the Dads van <3

**Angel:** I’ll be the one in bright pink

**Hufflepuff:** gay

**Angel:** I should hope so

**Mermaid > Arsonist**

**11:02 am**

**Mermaid:** are you still hiding in the bathroom?

**Arsonist:** Mayhaps

**Mermaid:** well get out here the dads are taking all the nonhospitalized gays to get ice cream in celebration

**Mermaid:** and i want that good pistachio cream

**Arsonist:** are you not lactose intolerant?

**Mermaid:** your point?

**Arsonist:** Nevermind. I’m On My Way!

**Mermaid:** autocorrect

**Arsonist:** :3

**Mermaid:** but seriously hurry up

**Trans With A Plan**

**11:05 am**

**Archer:** hey everyone, my dads are paying for ice cream for anyone who can get here before the vans fill up

**Actor:** FUCK YES

**AlwaysMyFault:** Even me??

**Archer:** You’ve got three minutes before this van is full so if you hurry yes

**AlwaysMyFault:** I Am On My Way

**Archer:** Cool!

**Angel:** Scorpia and I are just gonna drive ourselves. We need a few minutes before heading out. 

**Archer:** Sounds gay, I’m in

**Angel:** Lol we’ll see everyone there. 

**Angel:** Same place as usual?

  
**Archer:** Yep!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'M SORRY BUT Y'ALL NEED TO UNDERSTAND HOW STRUGGLE MAKING PLOT HAPPEN OVER TEXT IS
> 
> -IN OTHER NEWS THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE 
> 
> -HAVE A DAY


	30. The Fallout (bois)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO TRIGGER WARNING FOR REFERENCED ABUSE THANK YOU
> 
> have fun with the angst train choo choo

_ Video Recording 3:37:5 _

_The recording starts suddenly, screen black and facing downwards. It’s moved around quickly before the screen is filled with shoe covered feet and the legs of a high school class._

_ Muttered apologies can be heard as the cameraperson elbows their way through the crowd and up to the second story window, where two teenagers can be seen, both glaring at a tall man. _

_ The screen tilts to the side for a moment as the girls flinch back, the shorter of the two ducking behind the blonde, cradling her arm to her chest. _

_ This time the cameraperson utters a much louder curse than their previous soft mutterings and the camera is violently shifted to another. This one with light pink hair styled into a soft mullet. She glances at the camera before hurriedly turning it back to the window, where a dark skinned teen bursts out the door, out of breath and clutching his ribs and he runs over to the pair of girls. Putting himself in front of the smaller one. Still holding her wrist to her arms.  _

_ The blonde girl in a letterman jacket, with the last name Grayskull printed on the back pushes her way back to the front and shouts loudly enough to be heard through open window. _

_ “Leave her alone! You have no right to touch her after what you just did!” Her voice is choked with emotion and she seems to puff up in an effort to make herself bigger.  _

_ The man steps out of the shadows and towers over the blonde, his lips move but the sound doesn’t make its way up to the window.  _

_ As he steps forward, the blonde draws her fists up to her face and the camera swings down.  _

_ Floor tiles race along and as the sound of a door swinging open hits the camera, it cuts to black. _

_ Security Camera 4 Recording 10:08:03 _

_ Adora Grayskull [one suspension, captain of: football, previous gsa She/her] runs down the hall, swinging around corners and only stopping to creep below the windows of classrooms. She stops in front of the office, barely missing the opening door. _

_ Catra Applesauce Mewmew [four suspensions, captain of: soccer Current school record holder for detention She/He/They] runs down the hall way, noticing Adora and grabbing her wrist, pulling the girl along. Behind her, at a sedate pace is Prime Hordak [Outstanding Citizen, top member of the board of representatives, foster father of Catra Applesauce Mewmew He/Him] his face clouded with anger.  _

_ Catra sprints down the corridor, dragging the girl along with her.  _

_ Security Camera 5 10:09:09 _

_ The two continue to run before Catra turns sharply and slides into an empty classroom. The camera catches a muttered, “Hide” from a scratchy, low, voice before the door swings closed. _

_ Prime Hordak walk down the hall in time to hear the door latch and walks over to it.  _

_ He opens the door and steps inside.  _

**Gay Revolution**

**2:07 pm**

**Furry:** I lived bitches

_ Attatchment (1) _

**She-Ra:** I’m also there!! 

_ Attachment (1) _

**Archer:** Oh hey it’s the world best gays, how are you two holding up?

**Furry:** They put me in a cast and said not sports or working out until it comes off :(

**Sparkles:** At least you’re getting out of p.e?

**Furry:** A Trajedy!!!! 

**She-Ra:** She’s competitive. That’s like telling her that christmas is cancelled. 

**Archer:** Can’t relate. I would love to get out of p.e.

**Sparkles:** You and perfuma both already miss the first like, 20 minutes while getting changed. 

**Archer:** that’s intentional.

**Sparkles:** Bow!! That’s cheating!!!

**Angel:** It’s only cheating if we get caught. And we haven’t yet so it isn’t cheating. 

**She-Ra:** Aren’t you all at together? 

**Furry:** Talk to eachother. 

**Sparkles:** yeah but we didn’t want you two to feel left out :(

**She-Ra:** We’ll be fine. Go eat your ice cream

**Archer:** You both sure?

**Furry:** We’re fine. Go get your cream.

**Hufflepuff > Furry**

**2:10**

**Hufflepuff:** So since I know that you’re not going back to Prime’s, do you have somewhere to stay for now?

**Furry:** Hi Catra, hows your arm catra? Is your head okay? HOws your girlfriend?

**Hufflepuff:** Hello Catra. How does your arm feel? Did you hit your head? How’s Adora?

**Furry:** I’m fine and she’s doing great thanks.

**Furry:** I’m staying in her grandmother’s house. THey live in a duplex and her and her mom live in the other one. Her grandma likes me.

**Hufflepuff:** I’m glad that you’re safe. 

**Hufflepuff:** And that you passed the grandmother test. 

**Hufflepuff:** That’s very important.

**Hufflepuff:** You know that you can always stay with me if you don’t feel safe right? 

**Hufflepuff:** I’ll sneak you in

**Furry:** I’m fine.

**Furry:** Seriously. 

**Furry:** I’ve got a good feeling about this place.

**Hufflepuff:** Then I’m happy for you wildcat. 

**Hufflepuff:** This year has been hard for you and you’ve really grown.

**Furry:** Thank you scorpia. For everything. 

**Hufflepuff:** Of course. 

**Furry:** Now go spend time with your girlfriend. Y’all’ve been paying way to much attention to me recently. I miss being in the background. 

  
**Hufflepuff:** :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -:) you can have a little physical writing, as a treat. 
> 
> -Please don't hate me?
> 
> -Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


	31. Catra Has Had A Rough Week, But Drama Is a Healer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THIS IS LIGHTHEARTED BUT I'VE HAD A ROUGH WEEK AND WANTED TO TALK ABOUT GAY SHIT AND WHAT'S GAYER THAN POLYAMORY. YES AMSND IS POLY FIGHT ME

**Gay Revolution**

**3:31 pm**

**Actor:** So shit may be going down but I do feel the need to remind people that it’s once again show season and if y’all don’t remember to get your asses over here I’m going to riot.

**Techy:** Every season is show season when you’re in charge of light and sound.

**Actor:** Or president of the club.

**Actor:** But I’m using this as a distraction from everything going on right now. And, we need more actors. 

**Actor:** and crew members.

**Actor:** And money.

**Actor:** We really need more everything. 

**Actor:** Y’all have read receipts on I know you’re seeing this.

**Furry:** My arm’s literally going to be in a cast the entire show season. The most I would be able to do is sell tickets and snacks.

**Archer:** You shouldn’t have said that.

**Furry:** why

**Actor:** PERFECT. THANK YOU FOR VOLUNTEERING FOR SNACK AND TICKET SALES. I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU

**Furry:** wait! That’s not what I meant!

**Actor:** Too late you’ve already been written down

**Furry:** fuck.

**Sparkles:** So turning away from the impending doom. What’s the show this year?

**Actor:** A Midsummer Night’s Dream!!!!

**Furry:** UGH shakespeare.

**Actor:** Don’t worry. There’s a character that would fit you perfectly!!!

**Actor:** His name is bottom. And he’s a furry!!!!

**Furry:** Hey turn your location on real quick.

**Actor:** You know what? I don’t think that I will.

**Furry:** I’m going to find you and when I do Ialkdfafla;kfl

**She-Ra:** And she’s going into the quiet corner for a bit while she thinks about what the doctor told her about fighting.

**She-Ra:** Perfuma and Scorpia are still gonna be auditioning this year right?

**Hufflepuff:** You bet!! All the characters are fun and I love that play!!

**Archer:** Are we gonna be able to pull in enough tickets? People tend to not like shows as much when they’re shakespeare.

**Actor:** that is a worry, but the hope is that we have enough of our popular kids campaigning for us that the word gets out.

**Actor:** and since Adora is pretty much already cast as one of the characters. Every student athlete from here to Altea High will be there.

**Mermaid:** oh goody. I love them.

**Arsonist:** Aren’t those the same ones who ejected their principal a few months ago?

**Mermaid:** yep.

**Arsonist:** Didn’t you almost fight one of them?

**Mermaid:** yep.

**Arsonist:** wasn’t it over like,,, duncan donuts?

**Mermaid:** yep.

**Arsonist:** I’m so proud!

**Sparkles:** Moving on from that. Is that essay for english still due tomorrow? Scorpia?

**Hufflepuff:** Idk dude. Email her, I’ve assumed no because I don’t want to do it.

**Sparkles:** how the everloving fuck are you in IB?

**Hufflepuff:** Luck.

**Sparkles:** couldn’t be me

**Archer:** I-

**Archer:** Yes the essay is still due. Scorpia please get your girlfriend from the back of the school before she catches something on fire. She’s being chaotic.

**Archer:** Adora give Catra back her phone and DT we will be at the meeting on friday. Except for maybe Catra. 

**Sparkles:** Spoilsport :(

**Archer:** You love me.

**Sparkles:** Yep.

**Sparkles > She-Ra**

**3:55 pm**

**Sparkles:** FUCK ADORA I SAID I LOVE HIM

**Archer > She-Ra**

**3:55 pm**

**Archer:** FUCK SHE SAID SHE LOVES ME 

**She-Ra:** You straight people confuse me.

**Archer:** Did you just call me straigh?

**She-Ra:** That was straight panic and I stand by it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Spot every time I've referenced Voltron in this fic. Extra points if you notice all the "Squad up" by AstralScirvener it's worth reading and I love their writing style.
> 
> -I'm literally using my own script to reference this. You can't stop me. 
> 
> -If you've watched or heard of the show leave me a comment as who to cast as who!!
> 
> -HELLO I MADE A MISTAKE BOTH BOW AND GLIMMER ARE BICONS IN THIS WORLD I'M JUST MAKING FUN OF THE HET PANIC I PROMISE THIS FIC DOESN'T HAVE ANY HET CHARACTERS IT'S JUST A JOKE BECAUSE ADORA'S A FULL BLOWN LESBIAN AND HAS NO IDEA HOW HET RELATIONSHIPS WORK THEY'RE GAY I SWEAR


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably has a lot of mistakes but I hope it makes you smile :)

**Gay Revolution**

**4:03 pm**

**Archer:** Y’ALL ADORA JUST CALLED ME STRAIGHT

**She-Ra:** I DID NOT I SAID HE WAS HAVING STRAIGHT PANIC.

**She-Ra:** TWO VERY DIFFERENT THINGS DON’T DO ME DIRTY LIKE THIS

**Archer:** FIGHT ME

**She-Ra:** LETS GO THEN

**She-Ra:** MEET ME OUT BACK YOU GAY CLOWN

**Archer:** AIGHT LETS GO

**The Grayskull Fam**

**4:04 pm**

**MaraGrayskull:** Adora darling, will you and Catra please come into the living room. We have to have a tough conversation and you both deserve to be there for it.

**MaraGrayskull:** Razz your participation is Not required but you’re always invited.

**She-Ra:** We aren’t kicking her out right?? Or sending her back to that asshole????

**MaraGrayskull:** Language Adora.

**MaraGrayskull:** And no. I’m not allowing her back into the system if I can help it. But we do need to discuss what’s going to happen from here on out. 

**MaraGrayskull:** Trust me, this is going to be a good conversation. I promise.

**She-Ra:** Alright. We’ll be down in a sec

**Gay Revolution**

**4:05 pm**

**She-Ra:** YOU GOT LUCKY I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING BUT THIS ISN’T OVER

**Archer:** COWARD

**Mermaid:** WEAK

**Arsonist:** YOU’RE GONNA LOSE YOUR TITLE OF ARM WRESTLE KING

**She-Ra:** OH BUZZ OFF I’VE GOT STUFF TO DO

**Furry > She-Ra**

**6:17 pm**

**Furry:** I’m so

**Furry:** hvppy???

**Furry:** holy shut adora i’m gonma be safe???

**Furry:** I don’t hve to go back???

**Furry:** I can get emancipated????

**She-Ra:** I’m so proud of you Catra. This is a huge step forward, you’re doing so well with all of this.

**Furry:** Like it sucks that I have to go to therapy. 

**Furry:** And like i know that it’s going to be good for me and healing and shit but still

**Furry:** Emotional vulnerability ew.

**She-Ra:** I’m glad that you know that it’s going to help. But the gal that they sent me to is really good. I have a feeling that you’ll like her. She can be intense but she knows what she’s donig.

**Furry:** Yeah yeah i know. 

**Furry:** But like, therapy, school, pt, and the process of emancipation.

**Furry:** UGH I’M GONNA BE SO BUSY ADORA

**She-Ra:** You aren’t right now right? So why don’t we work on some school stuff and watch a movie?

**Furry:** Can we cuddle?? 

**She-Ra:** You promise not to distract me by making out the entire time?

**Furry:** Nope.

**She-Ra:** Great come to my room and I’ll pull up Netflix. There’s this new show on right now called He-Man and I want to watch it.

**She-Ra:** Apparently there’s a remake from the old one and it’s supposed to be really good. 

**She-Ra:** and gay

**Furry:** You had me at gay

**Best Friends Squad**

**7:11 pm**

**She-Ra:** SHE FELL ASLEEP ON ME 

_ Attatchment (1) _

**Archer:** Gay

**Sparkles:** Gay

**She-Ra:** I mean yes. Do you not see her entire neck. That didn’t just magically appear

**She-Ra:** It was me. I did that

**She-Ra:** I’m pretty proud of it too.

**Sparkles:** Adora!!!

**She-Ra:** WHAT IT’S NOT LIKE I DIDN’T SEE THE ABSOLUTE MARK YOU LEFT ON BOW AFTER YALL GOT TOGETHER

**Archer:** Did it ever occur to not say anything?

**She-Ra:** Nope.

  
**She-Ra:** I like talking and y’all can’t stop me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I know that I probably didn't get things very accurate in this chapter but my week did not in fact get better so please just be nice if you correct me 
> 
> -If y'all have any requests for future content let me know, even if it's just shippy shit because this arc is almost over!
> 
> -Kudos?


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No plot, just chaos

**Theatre Kids™**

**3:54 pm**

**Actor:** Hey Stagecrew, we’ve got a light out on stage right.

**Archer:** Oh fuck. Anyone feel like climbing?

**She-Ra:** Me!!!

**Actor:** YOU WILL BE RUNNING LINES WITH ME BECAUSE IF I’M NOT DEMETRIOUS I WILL RIOT GET BACK HERE

**She-Ra:** CANT HEAR YOU IM FIXING LIGHTS

**Sparkles:** why don’t you just let her be stage crew? Adora hates acting more than catra hates water.

**Actor:** we need people to show up and they won’t show up if she’s just sc.

**Actor:** That and HER CHEEKBONES DARLING!! It would be a crime to not cast her as Helena!!

**Actor:** Now can someone please get her down from the catwalk so we can get back to practising? 

**She-Ra:** yeah yeah I’m coming.

**She-Ra:** Also, Entrapta, would you mind climbing into the rafters after rehearsal and checking light six? I think a few wires disconnected and I don’t want to risk electricuting myself because I didn’t know enough.

**Mechanic:** Will do! Speaking of; will you and DT move about three feet to the left! You’re right underneath a rope that’s this close to breaking!!!

**Actor:** One day I’ll be performing on a grand stage and will never have to deal with out lights again!

**Mermaid:** Sure thing romeo

**Actor:** You laugh now but I know how badly you want to be Hermia don’t lie to me. 

**Mermaid:** every once in a while you get too close to home and I feel the need to remind you that you’re a literal child.

**Actor:** A child with better fashion taste than you <3

**Actor:** OH FUCK YOURE RIGHRT THERE

**Sparkles:** Ah yes, watching mermista tackle the children on stage. Classic

**Furry:** Get back to work you five or the advisor is gonna be upset.

**Mermaid:** You can’t make me

**She-Ra:** where’d you put the sophomore

**Mermaid:** Suddenly I can’t read

**She-Ra:** Mermista

**Mermaid:** they’re fine!!!

**She-Ra:** Don’t make me sick bow on you.

**Mermaid:** They! Are! Fine!

**Actor:** SHE STUCK ME IN A LOCKER

**She-Ra:** MERMISTA

**Mermaid:** YOU LITTLE SNITCH

**She-Ra:** Where are you DT I’ll send bow to free you. 

**Actor:** I’m where I was hiding when you and catra came and got me

**She-Ra:** Thank you kiddo. You’re doing great.

**She-Ra:** Bow is on his way to get you.

**She-Ra:** Mermista.

**Mermaid:** Before you kill me

**Mermaid:** I have no defence. 

**She-Ra:** I- 

**Hufflepuff:** Hey Adora, before you murder Mermista, there’s a freshman here to see you?

**Hufflepuff:** Apparently their name is Finn and they want to join?

**She-Ra:** MERMISTA YOU ARE SO LUCKY

**She-Ra:** I’m right here. Watch this

**Furry:** I’M SORRY THAT CRASH BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN YOU DROPPING OUT OF THE CATWALK

**She-Ra:** CAN’T HEAR YOU I’M MEETING THIS ADORABLE FRESHMAN WHO PASSES THE VIBE CHECK

**Sparkles:** ADD THEM YOU COWARD

**_She-Ra_ ** _ added  _ **_ChaosIncarnate_ **

**ChaosIncarnate:** Hello?

**Angel:** Hi there!

**Archer:** Hello!

**Actor:** Hello there!

**Sparkles:** Name age pronouns and one fact about you please!

**ChaosIncarnate:** Alright,,,

**ChaosIncarnate:** Hi, I’m Finn, I’m 14, my pronouns are they/them.

**ChaosIncarnate:** And I’m really good at climbing things.

**Furry:** dope.

**Catradora Protection Squad**

**4:14 pm**

**Sparkles:** Is it just me or does Finn look a lot like what I imagine a kid of the wonder gays would look like?

  
**Archer:** oh good it isn’t just me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -You can have a little Finn, as a treat.
> 
> -Go ask me questions on my tumblr I'm boared and haven't had interaction with other ppl for days.
> 
> -THIS IS FINE


	34. Double Trouble is Losing It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I brought back Finn. They're a cutie and I crave serotonin.

**Catradora Protection Squad**

**4:27 pm**

**Hufflepuff:** They’re adorable. I’ve never seen Catra be this soft before.

**Angel:** They hugged. Catra deadass hugged a child.

**Archer:** In catra’s defence.

**Archer:** I would also have hugged the child

**Sparkles:** Finn is adorable and if anything were to happen to them I’d kill everyone in this room and then myself.

**Angel:** that feels a bit extreme Glimmer

  
  


**Sparkles:** I’M SORRY HAVE YOU MET THEM

**Angel:** I have, but you’re all going to make them uncomfortable if you keep treating them like a little kid.

**Archer:** You’re right Perfuma. 

**Archer:** Besides I think that DT is going to kill us if we don’t get back to rehearsal soon.

**Hufflepuff:** That’s fair. 

**Theatre Kids™**

**4:35 pm**

**Actor:** IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR GAY ASSES BACK HERE FROM WHATEVER CORNER YOU’RE MAKING OUT IN THERE’S GOING TO BE BLOODSHED. 

**Actor:** Except you Finn, you’re an angel and I’m glad you’re here. 

**ChaosIncarnate:** I-

**ChaosIncarnate:** Thank you?

**Furry:** CALM YOUR REPTILIAN EQUIVALENT OF TITS WE’RE ON OUR WAY BACK

**She-Ra:** COMPLEATELY MY FAULT I MAY HAVE HOISTED HER INTO THE NEST AND FORGOTTEN THAT GETTING DOWN REQUIRES ARMS

**Actor:** We literally just have like one final meeting for the day then we can go home Do Not Ruin This for me. 

**Hufflepuff:** Yeah I’m on my way back from the prop closet give me a sec

**Actor:** You have two minutes before I start stealing kneecaps.

**ChaosIncarnate:** Is, is this normal?

**Archer:** Yep. Once the show actually gets going it’s easily ten times worse so be grateful you got here early to get adjusted.

**ChaosIncarnate:** I was warned that one of you once broke an upperclassmen’s nose?

**She-Ra:** I did.

**Archer:** Adora! You aren’t supposed to be proud of it!!!

**She-Ra:** Excuse you, he was being transphobic and I gave him a warning.

**She-Ra:** If you don’t listen when I tell you to stop being an asshole I’m going to punch you in the face.

**Furry:** Wow.

**Furry:** What a great day to love women. 

**Actor:** I am once again asking that you get over here. Preferably before we close for the day.

**Sparkles:** who’s turn is it for closing chants?

**Furry:** Mine >:)

**Actor:** Ugh.

**Arsonist > Mermaid**

**5:12 pm**

**Arsonist:** So I know that I almost drowned you earlier

**Arsonist:** But I’d like to make it up to you with a date.

**Mermaid:** No.

**Arsonist:** Please?

**Mermaid:** Ask me to homecoming next month and I’ll consider it

**Arsonist:** Oh shit that’s coming up isn’t it

**Mermaid:** How much you wanna bet that the useless gays forgot?

**Arsonist:** Everyone but Perfuma forgot and she’s been planning for almost two weeks.

**Mermaid:** I have more faith in Bow then that.

**Arsonist:** Ten bucks says he forgot.

**Mermaid:** I’ll take that bet.

**Gay Revolution**

**5:54 pm**

**Mermaid:** So everyone, how’s homecoming plans going?

**She-Ra:** FUCK

**Sparkles:** SHIT SHIT SHIT SHITSHISHTSITH

**Archer:** Jokes on you, I’ve been planning for almost a month now.

**Angel:** Same here. 

**She-Ra:** WELL I HAVE NOT 

**Furry:** Adora aren’t you literally a candidate for queen?

  
**She-Ra:** I AM????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'M SORRY I MISSED A DAY MY MOTIVATION IS LOW AND SO IS MY BLOOD SUGAR ALSO SCHOOL IS HARD AND SO IVE BEEN WATCHING SHITTY MOVIES TO MAKE MYSELF FEEL BETTER
> 
> -If you enjoyed please leave a comment! They mean a lot to me and if you have any ideas for Hocoprosals I'd be happy to hear them!


	35. Adora is SO ROMANTIC MY HEART

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

**She-Ra > Furry**

**7:12 pm**

**She-Ra:** Hey do you want me to formally ask you to hoco or do you just want the general consensus that we’re going together

**Furry:** Idrc. Like, I know that sometimes that sappy shit is fun for you and that we’re a total powercouple so ppl are probably expecting it but with all the hype recently I’d kinda rather just go and have fun

**Furry:** As long as I can take you as my gf, eat shitty spiked punch, and wear a fun suit that I coordinate to whatever you wear. I’ll be happy.

**She-Ra:** So, if I do something small like a little sign or something, you’d be okay with that?

**Furry:** Go crazy babe <3

**Best Friends Squad**

**7:32 pm**

**She-Ra:** Y’ALL I HAVE PERMISSION TO ASK HER TO HOCO IN A KINDA CUTESY WAY

**Archer:** I know that Glimmer and I are into that cheesy stuff but I didn’t think you two would be into that kind of thing

**She-Ra:** Catra isn’t suuuuper into it but she tolerates it for me because she knows that I enjoyit

**Sparkles:** aaaaawwwwwwwww Adora!!!! That’s so cute!!!!!!

**Archer:** Do you need help planning for it?

**She-Ra:** Nope! I do need help pulling it off though!!

**She-Ra:** She gets her cast off in a few days, and I want to take her to our parkour place. I want to hide some sticky notes on each part of the course. They’ll spell out the next location for the ask. If she guesses the location correctly I’ll give her a bowtie.

**She-Ra:** Next, we’ll go to the beach where we hunted tidepools for Mermista. I’ll hide a small picnic at the top of a rock, where I’ll give her some roses.

**She-Ra:** Finally, we’ll go to our stargazing spot, park at the pull out instead of driving in where we usually do. Have a romantic dessert while watching the sunset, then I’ll blindfold her and turn on my string lights and ask her to go with me!

**Archer:** Adora,,,

**Archer:** Isn’t that a bit extreme?

**She-Ra:** I know that it feels like a lot! And you’re right it is! But it’s our senior year! And the only time that we’ll be going together! And since people won’t be seeing us doing our gay shit and so it’s okay!

**Archer:** okay, as long as you’re sure that she’ll be okay with it, then I’d be happy to help!

**Sparkles:** I’m so sorry Adora, I’ve got a lot going on this week in planning for hoco and I don’t think that I’ll be very helpful in planning :(

**She-Ra:** that’s no problem!!! Bow and I’ve got this handled!

**She-Ra > Sparkles**

**7:44 pm**

**She-Ra:** You liar, I know for a fact that you’ve had this planned for months.

**Sparkles:** I’ve had the dance planned. Asking Bow,,, 

**Sparkles:** Not so much.

**She-Ra:** I have to say, I’m kinda surprised. 

**She-Ra:** You love stuff like this.

**Sparkles:** Ugh I know!!!!! What am I going to do????

**She-Ra:** Panic?

**She-Ra:** Besides, he said that he’s up to something so I wouldn’t be too worried.

**Sparkles:** You’re right I guess. I’ll just have to play it by ear.

**She-Ra:** That’s the spirit!

**Gay Revolution**

**8:27 pm**

**ChaosIncarnate:** Hey, are freshmen allowed to hoco?

**ChaosIncarnate:** Because if they are I have to find someone to go with and that sounds like hell.

**Furry:** Ugh yep. 

**Furry:** Can’t wait to have actual children grinding on the dance floor

**Furry:** :P

**ChaosIncarnate:** Sounds like I should just stay home and watch Netflix

**Archer:** Absolutely not. You’re going with us and you’re going to have a great time.

**ChaosIncarnate:** But Catra just said?

**Archer:** Since we started going to school events, pretty much all the gays go together for safety reasons. 

**Archer:** The couples still go together, but if they’re gay they’re not actually allowed to go as a couple because of the school regulation so we all just go as a group. 

**Archer:** That now includes you

**ChaosIncarnate:** Oh pog!

**Hufflepuff:** I can’t believe I’m saying this but the fuck

**Hufflepuff:** I’m getting too old for this slang.

**Hufflepuff:** BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE LOOK AT MY SUNSHINE OF A GF

_ Attachment (12) _

**Sparkles:** When did you get so good at photography??

**Hufflepuff:** Yes I’ll take your hoco pictures for you don’t ask 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -any date ideas are things that I really want to do for my bf but distance said no. We have done some of them in Minecraft though which is nice :)  
> -so are a bunch of you Australian??
> 
> -ANyways, homecoming is the big school wide dance after the last home football game of the season. There's queens and kings for each class, snacks, drinks, inappropriate dancing, and you're supposed to wear short dresses for it apparently?
> 
> -If you enjoyed please let me know! Also please note that I'm changing a bunch of the princess prom outfits and will be posting what each character wears to my Tumblr!!


	36. It's too early to be gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAH FUCK

**Mermaid > Arsonist**

**3:33 am**

**Mermaid:** You never gave me my money

**Mermaid:** Those ten bucks are paying my gym membership fee.

**Mermaid:** Cough it up

**Arsonist:** How are you a student athlete? You literally never sleep

**Mermaid:** I have an essay due tomorrow and I didn’t do it.

**Mermaid:** So I’m doing it now

**Mermaid:** And yes I’m pulling an all nighter you can’t stop me

**Arsonist:** can i replace the money with a death coffee tomorrow

**Mermaid:** …

**Mermaid:** yes. 

**Mermaid:** yes you can

**Gay Revolution**

**5:57 am**

**Sparkles:** RISE AND SHINE STUDENT ATHLETES

**Sparkles:** TODAY IS THE LAST AWAY GAME OF THE SEASON FOR FOOTBALL AND BOTH THE CHEER TEAM AND SOCCER TEAM MANAGED TO SNAG SEATS ON THE TEAM BUS

**She-Ra:** WE LEAVE AT 7 AND IF YOU AREN’T HERE YOU’RE NOT GOING

**Sparkles:** ALL GOING INCLUDES SCORPIA CATRA ADORA ME AND IF ANY OF YALL SNEAK ONTO THE BUS YOU’RE INVITED TOO

**Furry:** what coke did you take to be this awake so early

**Archer:** We got death coffee before getting to the school. 

**Archer:** Yearbook privilege means i’m going too suckers

**Mermaid:** ugh fuck I don’t want to stay in class

**Angel:** Just skip

**Actor:** DO NOT MOST OF MY SET CREW IS GONE RIGHT NOW AND I NEED Y’ALL TO FUCKING SHOW UP TO GET THINGS DONE

**Angel:** I’M NOT EVEN IN THEATRE

**Actor:** YOU ARE TODAY 

**She-Ra:** But really, Catra and I are getting coffee before the big game who wants what?

**Sparkles:** No ur not you’ve gotta get here early and lead teambuilidng shit

**Sparkles:** And be dressed in more than pajamas and catra’s lipstick

**Furry:** It’s chapstick actually

**Sparkles:** I’m going to commit arson

**Furry:** You asked!!!

**Sparkles:** I’m positive that I did not

**Archer:** Funny that you’re all arguing 

**Archer:** YET NONE OF YOU ARE AT THE SCHOOL

**Furry:** Adora is driving us there as we speak chill

**Archer:** Wonderful

**Archer:** Glimmer you need to hurrryyyyyyyyy

**Sparkles:** Cold

**Archer:** I-

**Archer:** What?

**Sparkles:** I CAN’T FIND MY JACKET FOR CHEER AND I’M BUTTASS COLD

**Archer:** You can use mine when you get here?

**Archer:** I’ve got a permanent tank top tube 

**Archer:** I’ll be plenty warm without it

**Actor:** i better not be hearing that one of my actors is binding unsafely

**Archer:** I’m suddenly unable to read

**Actor:** Don’t make me come over to the field

**Sparkles:** It’s barely six in the morning why are you at the school

**Actor:** I had to let entrapta in to work on the lights

**Mechanic:** Whoever ran them las tyera did an awful job

**Mechanic:** Truly. I’ve already had to replace three bulbs

**Sparkles:** oof

**Sparkles:** Bow you told me to hurry up but i dont’ see yo

**Sparkles:** BABE YOU DIDN’T

**She-Ra:** DOuble TROUBLE GO TELL ME WHAT HE DID

**Actor:** all he did was ask her to hoco

**Hufflepuff:** I took some pictures wanna see

_ Attatchment (3) _

**She-Ra:** Holy shit those are so good?

**Hufflepuff:** I work on yearbook of course they’re good

**Hufflepuff:** I’m not mean

**Sparkles:** I can’t believe he asked me so early in the morning

**Sparkles:** I adore my bf

  
**Archer:** Idk my gf is pretty cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -anyways, next update be ready for gay fluff and catra climbing shit. And yes. Finn is coming back
> 
> -I'm once again plugging my Tumblr and noting that if y'all have any questions abt the WGSG world I'll answer them there
> 
> -Maybe leave a comment with who you wanna see ask next?


	37. Mom, Dad, I Got Kicked Out Of The Grocery Store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once again asking that you enjoy

**Gay Revolution**

**7:12 am**

**She-Ra:** Why is my gf like this?

**Archer:** At least she isn’t cuddled in a ball. Taking up the ENTIRE SEAT

**Furry:** I’m not doing anything!

**She-Ra:** I’m trying to get into my game mode! You’re literally sitting on my lap!

**Furry:** What’s so distracting about that? I’m just loving on my girlfriend.

**Archer:** Catra you’re an evil genious

**Furry:** I know.

**Hufflepuff:** Perfuma have I ever mentioned how much I love that you’re not a chaos goblin like those four

**Angel:** I could stand to hear it more often

**Hufflepuff:** I looooooovvvveeeeeee youuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Angel:** Good vibes right here. 

**Angel:** I LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND SCORPIA HOT BIG MUSCLE GF WHO COULD SNAP ME LIKE A TWIG IF SHE WANTED TO

**Hufflepuff:** BABE

**Angel:** ;)

**ChaosIncarnate:** What am I witnessing

**Archer:** YOU WERE GAY ON MAIN WITH A CHILD

**Archer:** THAT’S IT I’M CALLING FINNS MOMS AND YOU HAVE TO ANSWER TO THEM

**Archer:** @She-Ra @Furry

**Furry:** You called

**She-Ra:** PERFUMA SCORPIA YOU’RE DEAD

**Angel:** Oh shit it’s the police

**Hufflepuff:** I don’t think I’m getting out of this one

**ChaosIncarnate:** What the fuck

**ChaosIncarnate:** I’m not related to either of you? At all?

**Furry:** Yeah but you look like a mix of the two of us. 

**Furry:** Adora’s hair and eyes but my climbing things and skin tone

**ChaosIncarnate:** But I have parents?

**She-Ra:** Yes and it’s us your poin

**ChaosIncarnate:** You’re not my daaad!

**Sparkles:** Yeah duh they’re your moms 

**ChaosIncarnate:** i-

**Archer:** And Glimmer and I are your uncle bow and aunt glimmer

**Mermaid:** Wait no I wanna be their aunt

**Sparkles:** They can have more than one aunt dumbass

**Mermaid:** You’re a cheerleader aren’t you supposed to be nice

**Sparkles:** We’re playing Altea high I have no kindness in my heart for those nerds.

**Mermaid:** Mood

**Sparkles:** They stole your Duncan one time

**Mermaid:** Yes and I still haven’t gotten over being beat by the same string bean who steals my coffee.

**Sparkles:** Their cheerleaders beat us in competition last year and I’m still salty.

**Archer:** Idk they’re fine. I’ve got some friends who go to that school.

**Furry:** Suckup

**Archer:** You say that like it’s a bad thing

**She-Ra:** Well can you at least pretend to not like them while we’re there? I need my team ppl to at least pretend to be cheering for me and not them?

**Furry:** No promises

**She-Ra:** BABE!

**ChaosIncarnate:** Uncle Bow!! Mom and Catra are fighting again!!!

**Furry:** wait why is she mom and I’m just Catra???

**ChaosIncarnate:** Because Adora seems like she’d give me rides to practice and you seem like you’d let me show up10 minutes late with starbucks

**Furry:** Excuse you we don’t drink starbucks in this family

**She-Ra:** They can have Starbucks if they want.

**Furry:** Starbucks is a straight persons food. 

**Furry:** I’m just trying to look out for you kid.

**2:00 pm**

**Mermaid:** I’m mildly concerned about how quiet it’s been on here

**Furry:** Well.

**Furry:** Adora is taking a pre-game nap after we got kicked out of the grocery store for being too noisy.

  
**Furry:** The adults were not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -TAKE YOUR FINN YOU MONSTERS
> 
> -If you held me at knifepoint and told me to stop mentioning Voltron. You'd have to kill me. Bonus points to whoever can guess who stole Mermista's drink.
> 
> -Don't @ me starbucks is gross but if you enjoy it I'm not gonna fault you
> 
> -Maybe take a guess at which team won???? No hints but I do want to give Finn a Hug.


	38. Can We NOT Give Glimmer Coffee Pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little later than usual! I had this finished on time but my internet went wack!

**Gay Revolution**

**10:55 pm**

**Furry:** Bitches really be hyping themselves up to the point of coach making them climb somewhere high until they calm down only to win the game in straight sets

**She-Ra:** It’s me.

**She-Ra:** I’m bitches

**Mermaid:** Congrats. But have fun with the all nighter you have to pull in order to finish your homework

**Sparkles:** Yeah we all just agreed to skip tomorrow

**Furry:** Most of us are seniors it’s not like we’re missing anything

**Hufflepuff:** Most of you are honors students you’re going to hate yourselves tomorrow

**Sparkles:** Jokes on you I always hate myself

**Hufflepuff:** Holy shit dude you good

**Sparkles:** Yeah why wouldn’t I be?

**Mermaid:** Just like, you’re usually pretty chill

**Archer:** Sorry we let her have a monster and now she’s losing it

**Mermaid:** That’s the effect of ONE monster?????

**Sparkles:** I don’t handle caffiene well

**She-Ra:** She cheered for literally four horus without a break we had to do something

**Sparkles:** So

**Sparkles:** Monster

**Mermaid:** Rip

**Archer:** Anyways we won’t get back for literally another hour so that’s fine

**Mermaid:** double rip

**Mermaid:** Did the altea cheer team suck ass?

**Sparkles:** Agh Catra and Adora got into an arguement with a pair of gays from there 

**Sparkles:** Adora was being cute so this kid who called himself loverboy sword or smthn came over and was all like

**Sparkles:** so you think ur cuter!!! My broody emo nightmare bf and i are so much cutr!! 

**Sparkles:** Then the nightmore bf who was caled like Kevin or smthn weird like that dragged him away wile the other guy yelled abt how they were the better couple

**Furry:** Keith was chill

**Furry:** We both have a knife collection which is fun

**Furry:** Hey bow can u take her phone please I’m worried abt how fast she’s typing

**Archer:** Yeah one sec

**Sparkles:** YOU’LL NVER TAKE ME ALINEBVEAFKLDAJ

**Archer:** SHE BIT ME

**Angel:** Rip

**Furry > She-Ra**

**3:25 am**

**Furry:** So like

**Furry:** you know how the gc likes to joke abt Finn being our kid cuz they act so much like us

**Furry:** It’s a nice thought

**Furry:** The idea of having a kid with you is one that kinda weirds me out but also brings me joy. Cuz like I’m not sure if I’d ever be a good mom since I’ve got trauma and shit but I think that you’d be an amazing one. 

**Furry:** And I know that we’re both young and it’s weird to think about ever having kids because we don’t even know if we’ll be together long enough to have them but it’s a nice thought

**Furry:** You’d make a good mom

**She-Ra:** I’m coming over.

**MaraGrayskul > Archer**

**7:52 am**

**MaraGrayskull:** I’m aware that you keep a collection of moments between my daughter and adopted live in cat so here’s one to add to the collection

_ Attatchment (1) _

**Archer:** Miss Grayskull I adore you

**MaraGrayskull:** Thank you Bow. You’re a good kid. 

**Gay Revolution**

**8:12 am**

**Sparkles:** ugh. My head

**Sparkles:** Why would you gays let me have caffiene you know I can’t handle more than one death coffee per day

**Sparkles:** Adding monster into the mix could have killed me

**Archer:** Blame Catra she snuck it to you when I wasn’t looking

**Sparkles:** Catra you’re dead

**Furry:** I’m also suffering

**Furry:** I wouldn’t reccomend gay yearning after like, 8 in the afternoon

  
**ChaosIncarnate:** Noted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Today is bf appreciation day and our dynamic is very similar to catradora


	39. Today On: Guess What Show I'm Re-Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Frosta is Coming Soon Just Not Today

**Gay Revolution**

**8:22 am**

**She-Ra:** Hey Glimmer why didn’t you tell me we have a pep rally today

**Sparkles:** WE DO???

**She-Ra:** That’s why we’re going to the gym right?

**Sparkles:** WE’RE GOING TO THE GYM???

**Archer:** Glimmer where are you?

**Sparkles:** Not in class that’s where

**Archer:** Babe. How much coffee have you had this morning?

**Sparkles:** Not enough.

**Furry:** It’s like you’re having a hangover but for jitter juice

**Archer:** Do you need me to come and find you and get you to the gym?

**Sparkles:** Yes pls.

**Archer:** Where are you?

**Sparkles:** Backstage and curled up in a clothes pile.

**Actor:** THE COSTUME PILE???

**Sparkles:** yeah that

**Actor:** Glitter I’m going to murder you

**Sparkles:** Jokes on you I’m already dead

**Hufflepuff:** Can y’all hurry up and get here pls

**She-Ra:** Yeah yeah I had to untangle like four dickheads from their gf’s we’re on our way

**Archer:** Does yearbook have to be there?

**Hufflepuff:** Yes we do and bring ur shit

**Archer:** I’m briningg the gf

**Mermaid:** Y’all are we going to the party tonight?

**She-Ra:** Not me. Catra and I are going on a date 

**She-Ra:** That means that I WILL NOT be available for rides home. Am I understood?

**Mermaid:** Yes mom.

**Sparkles:** Yes mom

**Archer:** Yes mom

**Angel:** Yes mom

**Hufflepuff:** Yes mom

**ChaosIncarnate:** Yes mom

**Furry:** Not a chance that you’re going offspring.

**ChaosIncarnate:** Why not?

**Furry:** Because Huntara is throwing it and you’re not going near her if I can help it.

**Furry > She-Ra**

**9:12 am**

**Furry:** Can we bring Finn bowling with us???? I really don’t want them at that party. 

**Furry:** I can’t stop our friends but I really don’t feel comfortable knowing that Huntara is gonna be there. I don’t want her hurting them.

**She-Ra:** Catra, you’re being a bit irrational. Is there more to this than just Finn?

**Furry:** …

**Furry:** Please Adora?

**She-Ra:** I-

**She-Ra:** Okay. You’re welcome to invite them. Just remember that Finn is their own person and can say no and still choose to go if they want too.

**Furry:** Thank you Adora. It means a lot to me. 

**She-Ra:** Of course darling.

**Furry:** Gay

**She-Ra:** fuck yeah I am

**Furry > ChaosIncarnate**

**9:32 am**

**Furry:** Hey you

**ChaosIncarnate:** Troubled mother

**Furry:** Problem chid

**ChaosIncarnate:** What be up

**Furry:** Bowling with me and the wife tonight? 

**Furry:** If you sabotage her I’ll give you candy

**ChaosIncarnate:** Deal

**ChaosIncarnate:** What time are you picking me up

**Furry:** 6:30 and if you wear a costume they give free pizza

**ChaosIncarnate:** I’m wearing my Bill Cipher cosplay and you can’t stop me

**Furry:** HOLY SHIT

**Furry:** ADORA AND I HAVE STAN AND LAZY SUZAN COSPLAYS FROM WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER

**Furry:** BET UR GAY ASS WE’RE WEARINGA THAM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Art is Hard and I hate it why am I doing this as a career y'all
> 
> -Be patient and I'll provide drawings of cosplay fam. Good ones too not a five minute edit
> 
> -Guess what show I'm re-watching
> 
> -Have an amazing day


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels below the usual quality but I've had a fucking day and wrote this in the middle of a ADHD moment where I couldn't sit still and in the middle of an anxiety attack so the fact that it's out at all is something I'm proud of

**Bad Bitches**

**4:26 pm**

**Hufflepuff:** Hey so we haven’t hung out in a while and I know that everyone is busy and Entrapta you’re super fucking busy taking over the world at this pnt but I was hoping that since it’s Saturday and Perfuma and I aren’t too hungover from last night we could chill?

**Hufflepuff:** No gf’s allowed tho

**Hufflepuff:** Which is chill cuz i’m 90% sure that Glimmer is kidnTapping both our gf’s and Adora for a spa night

**Mechanic:** Oh I was invited to that! 

**Furry:** You were? 

**Furry:** also yes I’m free and Adora can confirm that she’s got spa night even tho she doesn’t really want to go.

**Hufflepuff:** Wicked! 

**Hufflepuff:** Entrapta?

**Mechanic:** Sorry got distracted!!! I’m willing to come!! Can we have tiny food?

**Hufflepuff:** I don’t see why not. Scary movies and personal projects? 

**Furry:** I’m always down for a cool cid night

**Hufflepuff:** Awesome!!!! 

**Furry:** Can you do our flag makeup again it was lots of fun last time

**Mechanic:** That would be extremely enjoyable!!!!

**Trans With A Plan**

**5:13 pm**

**_Archer_ ** **Added** **_ChaosIncarnate_ **

**Archer:** I’m once again here to introduce a trans. Y’all pls introduce yourselves. 

**Angel:** Perfuma! She/Her and happy to give out my old clothes!

**AlwaysMyFault:** Kyle, he/him, very tired and gay

**Actor:** Double Trouble, they/them! Lord of sticking up for my pronouns!

**ChaosIncarnate:** Hi, I’m Finn! I use they/them and I’m new to being actively out but ya’ll have good vibez!!!

**Angel:** Hi Finn I’m not sure we’ve actually met! I’m in the gay revolution chat!

**Archer:** She’s the actual mom friend Glimmer is the stand in when she’s busy with Scorpia

**Angel:** Or living my full life that doesn’t revolve around my love life

**Archer:** Sorry Peruma

**Angel:** Just reminding you 

**ChaosIncarnate:** OOOOOO I LIKE YOU

**Angel:** Thank you youngling!

**AlwaysMyFault:** Hey bow any t updates?

**Archer:** I AM SO GLAD YOU ASKED

**Archer:** MY SKIN ISN’T CLEAR ANYMORE AND I NEVER THOUGHT I’D BE EXCITED ABOUT THAT ITS OILY

**Archer:** AND IT’S ONLY BEEN LIKE THREE WEEKS BUT IT ALREADY FEELS LIKE MY VOICE IS DROPPING

**Archer:** plus i crave food?

**Archer:** I’ve been putting muscles on like crazy!!!!! I’ve never worked out this much before and not felt like shit

**Archer:** 10/10

**Angel:** Oh Bow I’m so excited for you!!!!

**AlwaysMyFault:** Bro that’s amazing!!!!!! 

**ChaosIncarnate:** Poggers dude!j

**Archer:** Thanks guys!!!

**Bad Bitches**

**9:12 pm**

**Furry:** Scorpia can you bring some chips from upstairs

**Hufflepuff:** Sure bro

**Hufflepuff:** Entrapta do you want anything

**Mechanic:** A singular paperclip

**Hufflepuff:** bet

**Hufflepuff:** specific color?

**Mechanic:** Purple

**Furry:** hurry up i crave chips

**Hufflepuff:** I’m On My Way!

**Hufflepuff:** Autocorrect can fight me

**Furry:** Dude you’d lose.

**Hufflepuff:** Yeah but it’d be fun!

**Mechanic:** Fun? How so? It seems painful to me.

**Hufflepuff:** I don’t know! I miss boxing! The gym I used to go to closed and I’ve been missing it for a while.

**Furry:** dude just spar with me and adora

**Hufflepuff:** no you two always end up making out and Adora could easily kick my ass.

**Furry:** You know what?

  
**Furry:** That’s fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all what energy do you get from me. Like if I were a character. Or just the vibe in general.
> 
> or if any of you have a recomendation to help me get them to prom because I have very little plot planned
> 
> have day


	41. Catradora are good parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH I HATE HATE HATE Straight PEOPLE
> 
> Anyways please enjoy!

**Gay Revolution**

**11:44 am**

**Mermaid:** There’s times where I wonder how Catra hasn’t been expelled yet

**She-Ra:** Why’s that!?

**Mermaid:** she gets in so many fights that I’m sure that she’s at least be in ISS at this point

**She-Ra:** Please tell me that she’s not in a fight at this exact moment

**Mermaid:** i don’t want to lie to you and say that she’s not

**She-Ra:** FUCK

**She-Ra:** CATRA GET YOUR GAY ASS OVER HERE

**Mermaid:** for those lurking, adora’s entered the scene 

**Mermaid:** okay she’s talking with them both

**Mermaid:** oh that’s an angry face

**Mermaid:** OH SHIT 

**Mermaid:** SINCE WHEN DOES ADORA JOIN IN ON FIGHTS

**Mermaid:** aww someone went and got a teacher what a shame

**Mermaid:** did they really just kiss then run off

**Mermaid:** NO WAY THAT THEY ARENT’ CAUGHT

**12:10 pm**

**Furry:** i can’t believe it either tbh

**She-Ra:** For anyone curious I did in fact give the guy a black eye!

**Archer:** So,,,, why??

**She-Ra:** He was being transphobic :)))

**Furry:** No one misgenders my friends and child :)))

**Sparkles:** God the gays really are powerful

**She-Ra:** Also we skipped the last two class periods can someone send me the homework?

**Sparkles:** Yeah sure one sec i gotchu

**Archer:** Adora you don’t usually fight are you good?

**She-Ra:** I don’t condone violence but if you’re going to be transphobic you deserve the fist of pain

**ChaosIncarnate:** Really????

**She-Ra:** I don’t condone violence Finn.

**ChaosIncarnate:** Boooooo

**Furry:** I do

**ChaosIncarnate:** fun mom fun mom fun mom fun mom

**She-Ra:** Catra.

**Furry:** I don’t condone violence I’m anti violent and would never encourage any individual to be violent to others ever

**ChaosIncarnate:** BOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sparkles:** Sometimes I’m worried about how violent the gay freshman are

**Sparkles:** like there’s a freshman named Frosta who threatened Whoredick with a violent death

**ChaosIncarnate:** OH I LOVE FROSTA

**ChaosIncarnate:** I ONCE TOLD HER I LIKED HER COAT AND SHE TOLD ME TO CHOKE

**ChaosIncarnate:** It was amazing

**Mermaid:** ah yeah thats def adora’s kid

**She-Ra:** What??? Why???

**Mermaid:** “she once told me to choke and it was amazing”

**She-Ra:** I-

**Mermaid:** yeah catra never told you to choke only for you to end up with a crush on her

**She-Ra:** I-

**Furry:** Awww babe you had a crush on me! Embarrassing! 

**She-Ra:** We’re dating?

**Furry:** yeah but still

**Archer:** Okay Finn this is an example of what I call, “Catradora got into a fight and now they’re being gay”

**Archer:** Please note that they themselves did not fight but they did in fact fight and now they crave chaos,

**Archer:** So Glimmer and I usually drive them into the woods for a few hours in order to let them calm down and climb things

**Archer:** We’ve been doing this for years and we’ve got it down to an art.

**Sparkles:** Anyways I’d like all the dress wearing individuals to find a time this week good for us to go thrifting and shopping for hoco wear.

**Sparkles:** I’m not kidding.

**Angel:** I can drive! But y’all need to help with gas money bitches be broke! And no bad vibes are allowed okay? My car can’t handle more sage. :(

**Sparkles:** Oh totally!!

**Angel:** Wonderful! Shall we try for saturday?

**Sparkles:** That works for me!

  
**Sparkles:** Everyone please let me know by Wednesday! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Please note that all these relationships are built upon healthy communication and their trauma is very different from in the show which is why the dynamics are different here than in show
> 
> -Finn and Frosta won't have a relationship because it feels weird and not right to me (No hate but I don't ship even in an au) but Finn having a crush on people in the way Adora crushes will never not be funny to me
> 
> -AGH


	42. Manic Pixie Dream Glimmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and I'm sorry!  
> I FIXED IT SO IF YOU GOT A NOTIFICATION THAT IT'S BEEN UPDATED, YOU CAN NOW SEE THE TWEET THANKS

**Gay Revolution**

**3:11 am**

**Furry:** Has anyone considered that they’re not going to let us in?

**Furry:** Like if we don’t wear cis clothes and het dates

**Furry:** Like what’s the plan then?

**Furry:** Do we just not go? Do we recruit the internet into revenge?   
  


**Furry:** Don’t ignore me

**5:17 am**

**She-Ra:** Cool so I wake up for a practice at the same time as I have for years and now I’m having a crisis

**She-Ra:** Like they can’t do that right? It’s not allowed?

**Sparkles:** I’ve got a meeting this morning so I’ll see how it goes but I really doubt that they’d do something so shitty

**She-Ra:** After practice right?

**Sparkles:** Yep! 

**She-Ra:** Awesome! Also, I’m free on Saturday around noon? For the dresses?

**Sparkles:** You’re wearing a dress?

**She-Ra:** Yeah haha, I used to like wearing them when I was younger so as long as it isn’t too formal I think I’d like to wear one again

**Sparkles:** Totally! I already have some shapes and cuts in mind to show off your figure! Dude you’re going to look really nice!

**She-Ra:** I don’t know abt that haha, but I’m hopeful!

**Furry:** You’re going to look great. Trust me.

**She-Ra:** Standing next to a kickass beauty like you?

**She-Ra:** Of course I will.

**Sparkles:** No being gay in the gc before 8 am you both know the rules

**Furry:** Damn. That 3 bucks into the group venmo isn’t it?

**She-Ra:** I hate that rule :(

**Sparkles:** We’ve all had to pay it before!

**Furry:** Am I going to have to actually dress up?

**She-Ra:** Ask Glimmer after her meeting and I’m sure she’ll have an anser forou

**She-Ra:** OH FUCK ARYAN GET UR HET ASS ABFAKC HERE

**She-Ra:** I habve to go

**8:42 am**

**Furry:** I FUCKING CALLED IT

**Furry:** WITHIN HOURS AND WHAT DO WE SEE

**Furry:** WHAT A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES

_Tweet:_

_"Please remember, as of student handbook bylaw 12.4, all couples packages are only to be sold to biological male and female students. And that in order to purchase photos as Homecoming you muse meet these requirements"_

**She-Ra:** Can?

**She-Ra:** Can they do that?

**Sparkles:** THEY SURE AS HELL DIDN’T MENTION THIS IN THE MEETING

**Archer:** OHHHHH BOY ARE MY DADS PISSED

**Hufflepuff:** YOU GET SICK FOR ONE (1) DAY AND NOW YOU CAN’T TAKE UR GF TO HOMECOMING TF

**Angel:** I’m filled with very high levels of rage. But it’s okay. The PTO will figure it out and realize that this is not only, homophobic, but transphobic as well. Then they’ll put everything back to normal.

**Furry:** Is violence still frowned upon?

**Furry:** I’m taking the silence as a no and that I’m allowed to get out the spray paint?

**ChaosIncarnate:** That doesn’t make sense?

**ChaosIncarnate:** What about the friend groups? Homecoming is supposed to be a fun group event too?

**Sparkles:** I’ll text the planning group and see if I can figure out what’s going on. 

**Sparkles:** Sit tight everyone and give me and hour before we start to plan any kind of vandalism or violence. Though if it does come down to it, my car is the least likely to be recognized and I have plenty of baggy black clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I get a lot of comments abt the level of chaotic energy and abt how this is kinda unrealistic, please remember that a) this is a fic where my only planning was "be gay, do crime" and b) it's also a vent fic and I've been dealing with shit like this that actually happens for years. 
> 
> -That tweet is an exact quote from my school.
> 
> -Please let me know if you enjoyed! also credit to "Imgayforcatra" for seeding this arc into my head. Blame them not me!


	43. Gays Are Iconic As Per Usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some angst, and also some scorfuma because Perfuma is a really well done character and I love her.

**EHS Hoco Planning**

**9:01 am**

**Sparkles:** Alright anyone with info on wtf happened with the dance rules has 10 minutes to tell me before I start taking kneecaps.

**ROYALio:** I know some of the details?

**ROYALio:** Apparently the school had decided to enforce some old school rules in the spirit of keeping what happened when we did the walkout from happening again

**Sparkles:** I’m shocked you had an anser for me thank you very much. 

**Sparkles:** I make no promises that the homos aren’t going to cause trouble

**Sparkles:** Or that I won’t help them

**ROYALio:** yeah they made it so I can’t take my boyfriend I’m just as angry as all of you.

**ROYALio:** Let me know how I can help. 

**Sparkles:** Will do.

**Gay Revolution**

**9:12 am**

**Sparkles:** I HAVE ANSWERS

_ Attatchment (1) _

**Archer: *** Gay wrath*

**She-Ra:** Catra can we go to the gym after class for a few hours please I promise not to break anything

**Furry:** Oh bet

**Furry:** So what’s our plan for revenge?

**Furry:** other than letting Bow’s dads tear the school a motherfucking new one

**Archer:** I’ve never gotten so many angry texts in a row???

**Angel:** Can we put revenge planning on hold please? For a few days? I really just want to enjoy some shopping and have a good day with my friends? 

**Angel:** I know it sounds dumb but we keep having to fight so hard for our rights and it gets exhausting, seriously our author must be going through it, or just in a reallllllly mean mood this week

**Mermaid:** What?

**Angel:** Nothing! Everyone is still free tomorrow for shopping right?

**Mermaid:** We’re spilling into two groups right?

**Mermaid:** Tux queers and dress queers?

**Sparkles:** that’s the plan!

**Archer:** Anyone not going is welcome to come to mine, some of the Trans™ are coming over for video games and I’ve already got my suit

**Arsonist:** I’d be very excited to come and play some video games!

**Archer:** Cool! Make sure to bring snacks and a controller!

**Archer:** And batteries, those are important too

**Arsonist:** Wonderful! 

**Angel > Hufflepuff**

**10:42 am**

**Angel:** Hey babe I haven’t checked in on you for a while and I want to make sure that you’re in a good headspace, or at least on your way

**Hufflepuff:** Hello Darling! I’m doing my best! It’s hard to stay positive sometimes, but I’m doing the meditation that you recommended to me and it’s been helping me to stay focused

**Angel:** I’m glad it’s helped you :D I know recently it’s been pretty stressful but we’re going to make it through this and come out stronger because of it.

**Angel:** People like to think that I’m weak because I’m kind. And that because of that I’m not also strong. But our kindness it what makes us strong and we will protect who we love.

**Angel:** And I’m not above arson to do it.

**Hufflepuff:** I’ve never looked at it that way.

**Hufflepuff:** Perfuma, I love your kindness. And your tenacity, and you’re strength, and your green thumb, and your softness, and how you stick up for yourself. 

**Hufflepuff:** And really your everything

**Hufflepuff:** wow that sounds kinda intense now that I think abt it

**Angel:** I’m skipping fourth and am coming to find you

**Angel:** oh and also

_ Attachment.gaydl Everything_I_Love_Abt_Scorpia _

**Gay Revolution**

**10:45 am**

**She-Ra:** Oh to be two lesbians skipping class in order to cuddle backstage 

**Furry:** Oh wait

_ Attatchment (1) _

**Mermaid:** Do ANY OF YOU ever actually go to class????

**Furry:** no <3

**She-Ra:** Absolutely not

**Hufflepuff:** Be gay do crime

**Angel:** I’m a lesbian what do you expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Don't think I won't write a whole ass essay on Perfuma
> 
> -Sorry that this is a little late, I've been really busy and needed last night to do some self care.
> 
> -Have you been kind to yourself today?


	44. This Is The GAYEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all left some of the longest, and NICEST comments I've ever gotten last chapter, so I'm spoiling you with something a little more substantial. Enjoy!

_GlimmersandSparkles_

_Girls and Gays_

_**_

_“Adora!” Glimmer yells as the camera pans out to a closed dressing room door, “Come on! It can’t be that bad!”_

_The door opens and the camera cuts down, a muffled “Hey!” can be heard in the background._

_**_

_A picture of a lilac skirt, the tulle pushed down and a middle finger laying in the middle of the frame._

_There’s text that reads, “She yelled at me :(“_

  
  


_SweetPerfume_

_**_

_Adora, Glimmer and Perfuma are all smiling at the camera. Adora’s hair is falling out of it’s bun and Glimmer’s blurred peace sign is directly in front of Perfuma’s fond, yet irritated face._

_The text reads, “You ask for one nice picture” and below that “smh.”_

_ScorpionRawr_

_Buddies <3 _

_***_

_The camera shifts in and out of focus in, showing flashes of tuxes and the occasional flash of brown hair. It eventually settles and focuses on a short figure with long but curly hair, being fitted by a bored irritated gentleman._

_Double-Trouble can be seen in the back, scrolling through their phone, then pointing it at the camera, before looking down again._

_The camera flips to Scorpia, giving the camera a thumbs up before it turns to black._

_***_

_Catra and Double-Trouble can be seen, both with rumpled clothes, flipping off the front of the store. Catra is grinning and her boots are unlaced. Double-Trouble is making eye contact with the camera and is winking. The text reads, “They kicked us out. “_

_***_

_The last photo is just of the ground, blurred and with a pair of combat boots in the corner. It seems to have been posted by accident._

  
  


_CatraMew_

_Ur Not Lame IG_

_***_

_The photo is taken from a distance away. Catra has jumped up onto Scorpia and is wearing giant sunglasses. Double-Trouble seems to have folded themselves onto a shelf in the background and the three are surrounded by shelves and racks full of old clothes and costumes. The lighting isn’t great but they all seem to be enjoying themselves._

_***_

_CatraMew to GayAss <3 _

_The photo is of a maroon suit, it’s been taken in a mirror and Catra is making a face at an untied bowtie. The text reads, “Will this match ur dres?”_

_Adorabul to My Kitty_

_The camera is obscuring a bright pink face, she’s wearing a strapless dress that falls to her knees, it’s a soft shade of red and shows off the girl’s muscular shoulders. A delicate strap dangles from one finger and joins the dress at the waist._

_The text at the top of the screen says, “idk probably? What do you think of this one? Glimmer says it makes me look uncomfortable…:/”_

_CatraMew to Gayass <3 _

_The angle of the photo has changed, Catra can be seen laying on the ground, flat on her face and a thumbs up is in the corner of the screen. There’s bright red text that says, “She likes it. And you look great! If you wear fishnets and like, big boots y’all will match really nicely! (she got the suit)_

_Adorabul to My Kitty_

_The photo is of a pair of fishnets, still in the package and laying on a grey bedspread. The lighting is awful but the text says, “Will these work?”_

_CatraMew to Gayass <3 _

_The screen is black and the only feature on the screen is the “okay” emoji_

  
  


_BowsAndArrows_

_His Story lmao_

_A selfie of Seahawk holding his thumbs up, while laying on top of a crying Kyle, with an Xbox controller clutched in his hand. The screen of the Tv in the background displays a generic, game over screen. The game appears to be,,, Roblox?_

_***_

_Bow glares at the side of the screen, his mouth partially open as if he’s yelling at the boys from the last photo. Finn can be seen in the background, giving a catlike grin as they blur in the direction of Bow._

_***_

_The next screen is a video, where Bow is yelling about moving to the left next time, before a flash of dyed blonde hair pounces onto the older boy and the camera goes flying, landing somewhere across the room and leaving an excellent view of the ceiling for the watcher to enjoy._

“Catra? Watcha doing?” Adora knocks lightly on the door of the girls room. Hovering in the doorway as she waits for permission to enter.

Instead of responding, Catra rolls onto her side and gestures wildly until Adora gets the point and falls down next to her on the bed. 

Adora leans in closer and asks again, “Hey Catra, watcha doing?” She giggles and leans into her.

Once again, Catra doesn’t say anything until her camera is open and recording, TikTok pulled open on her camera. She leans in close to the older girl and her breath rustles her bright blonde hair. The moment seems to freeze before she quietly mutters, “Hey Adora.”

Adora pulls backwards with her mouth in an O shape. She gently smacks Catra’s shoulder, “You jerk! I thought this was important!”

“But Adora! This is important! Communication is the foundation of any healthy relationship!”

“I can’t believe you made me get out of bed, dressed, and walk all the way to your half of the duplex, just to say hey!”

Catra shakes with barely concealed laughter and turns off the camera. Subtly putting down her phone and pulling a small sign from below her pillow. Then pulls a bouquet of roses from behind her bed. She shrugs off her blanket and rolls of the bed, falling to one knee as Adora complains from beneath a stolen pillow.   
“I was so comfortable Catra! I was in my nice and soft sweats even!”

Catra laughs even more and gently prods Adora to take the pillow off her head.

“No! You teased me!”

“C’mon Adora. Don’t be an idiot. Take the pillow off your head.”

Adora sits up and finally removes the pillow, complaining for another few seconds before noticing the sign and going silent. Her face turns red and she reaches out to hold onto the smaller girl.

“You mean it?”

Catra nods and her face starts to fall when Adora doesn’t respond. “I just, I know that you like making a deal out of things and that you like romantic shit! And like I feel like somtimes I don’t tell you just how much I love you and I-”

She’s cut off as Adora jumps onto her and mutters a quiet, “Of course I’ll go with you. But you have to let me prompose okay?”

Catra grins and leans deeper into the hug, “I think I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So this was different than normal? I hope you enjoyed because it's been a while since I've done any descriptive writing?
> 
> -I won't be doing much describing of the outfits because I have a weird sense of style and I want all of you to be able to put yours onto the characters. If you don't feel like it. Everything but Adora's dress is from Princess Prom. I didn't like her PP dress so I'm taking creative liberty and fixing it.
> 
> -I hope you enjoyed? I know it's different than it usually is? I promise next week is back to normal!
> 
> -As always, No Beta, we die like writers


	45. I would once again like to remind you that Perfuma is a stoner and a gay trans women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that you all enjoyed last chapter! It's gonna go back to normal chaos and memes soon but you've got another few chapters of Gay Rage

**Gay Revolution**

**7:12 am**

**Furry:** Alright. We’ve had a weekend to rest. Now it’s time to plan.

**Furry:** I want revenge for being kicked out of homecoming

**Furry:** They don’t get to do that to us

**Angel:** I don’t condone any kind of violence. 

**Angel:** But.

**Angel:** I’m not against some sabatage and maybe stalling the occasional staff member

**Sparkles:** TEAM MOM IS IN LINK HER TO THE GOOGLE DOC

**Angel:** THERES A GOOGLE DOC???????

**Archer:** Duh? We’ve been planning for abt a week but you’ve been stressed so we left you out of it until you were ready

**Angel:** Awwww guys!

**Hufflepuff:** WE LOVE YOU BABE

**Actor:** You’re like 90% of the older ppl’s impulse control we want you to be happy

**Angel:** You’re all so sweet!

**Furry:** PLAN TIME???? PLEASE?????

**Sparkles:** I’m thinking we either

**Sparkles:** A) fuck up the school bad enough it can’t be held

**Sparkles:** or B) Hold our own.

**ChaosIncarnate:** FUCK SHIT UP 

**Angel:** We won’t be doing that. 

**ChaosIncarnate:** Booooooo

**Angel:** I do like the idea of holding our own though! 

**She-Ra:** We’d need a location for that though. And while I think it’s a great idea, would anyone show up?

**Sparkles:** Plus, we’d need food, decorations, and supervision.

**Archer:** Not to mention the funds to do it.

**She-Ra:** Well I have a solution to the funds problem?

**Sparkles:** BAKE SALE?????

**She-Ra:** Well we’re all artists or performers of some kind right? Why don’t we hold a sumit at the park? 

**She-Ra:** Catra and I can show off our parkour skills, Perfuma can lead yoga, DT can hold an improv game, Mermista can do- well im not sure what she’d do but it I’m sure it would be great!

**She-Ra:** Glimmer could maybe teach some smaller cheer tricks? OOOO! Then we could set up a photo booth!!!

**Hufflepuff:** Thats…

**Hufflepuff:** Ambitious

**Hufflepuff:** but also a really good idea

**Mermaid:** Seahawk and I could provide a quiet space and face painting? We’re both decent artists and since swimming isn’t an option, I’m pretty creative.

**Arsonist:** Sounds wonderous!!! I’d be happy to be quiet and paint for a few hours! 

**She-Ra:** we’ll only have a few days to plan since I’m assuming we want to hold ours on the same night as the school one, and in order to get the space and everything we’ll need at least a week for set up

**She-Ra:** If it’s monday now. We should aim to hold the summit on Saturday

**She-Ra:** Is that doable for the rest of you?

**Archer:** It should be! I’ll ask my dads about finding a good location for the dance to be held!

**Furry:** Be gay

**Mechanic:** Do crime

**Sparkles:** do crime!

**She-Ra:** Do crime!

**Huflepuff:** do crime!

**Mermaid:** do crime

**ChaosIncarnate:** Do Crime!

**Best Friends Squad**

**12:12 pm**

**Archer:** :/

**Sparkles:** That’s not a happy face

**She-Ra:** What’s up?

**Archer:** Remember my brother? The tall one with the long hair?

**She-Ra:** Confused Himbo?

**Sparkles:** Resident accidental transphobe?

**Archer:** He’s coming home : / 

**Archer:** And like of course I love him! But I know he’s going to not understand my style and I don’t want him to hate me! 

**Sparkles:** It’s the toxic masculinity for me

**Archer:** Lmao

**She-Ra:** I’m sure it’ll be okay. He may make a mistake but you’ll correct him. And while I know you aren’t allowed to stay at Glimmer’s anymore my folks know I’m a raging lesbo and aren’t toxic hets so you can always stay at mine. 

**Sparkles:** I hate that I can’t argue that. 

**Archer:** Ugh it’s just such awful timing! Why couldn’t he just wait like another three weeks for this stupid homocoming thing to be resolved!

**She-Ra:** The universe wouldn’t throw this at you if it didn’t know you were ready.

**She-Ra:** You’ve got this!!

  
**Archer:** Thanks guys, you always know what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'm shocked that there's people who still read this when its 90% just me projecting onto these characters
> 
> -Seahawk in this is just the opposite end of my ADHD 
> 
> -I'm still in love with Perfuma and the essay is getting longer every day.
> 
> -The idea that she lead the princess alliance while the BFS was in space is never not going to be funny to me.
> 
> -I took a day of self care yesterday and it was great. Make sure you're taking time for yourselves.


	46. I didn't write this chapter in 20 minutes shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS LATE I'VE BEEN KINDA BUSY WRITING AND RECORDING AN ENTIRE PLAY

**Gay Revolution**

**8:12 am**

**She-Ra:** ALRIGHT HOMOSEXUALS GET YOUR 

**Mermaid:** asses

**She-Ra:** TO THE PARK

**She-Ra:** IF WE AREN’T SET UP BY 9 THEN WHATS THE

**Mermaid:** fucking

**She-Ra:** POINT?

**Sparkles:** Um question?

**Furry:** We had a bet about who can go the longest without cursing

**Furry:** I’m winning

**Archer:** Isn’t using Mermista cheating?

**She-Ra:** YOU SHUT YOUR

**Mermaid:** fuck

**She-Ra:** THANK YO UMERMIAD 

**She-Ra:** Also can someone please get Finn for us. They’re running late and they volunteered to run a small corner to help everyone figure out what’s going on. 

**She-Ra:** It also puts them in a place to gather donations. 

**ChaosIncarnate:** >:) I’m the youngest here so I’m gonna tug some heartstrings

**Archer:** Have I ever mentioned just how accurate your nametag is?

**ChaosIncarnate:** You could stand to mention it more

**Sparkles:** We can come and get you Finn. Just be warned that theres a fuck ton of supplies in the backseat for the event and you’re going to have to deal with sitting on them

**ChaosIncarnate:** I can live with that

**8:47 am**

**She-Ra:** HURRY UP Y’ALL CATRA AND I CAN ONLY DO SO MANY FLIPS BEFORE PEOPLE GET BORED

**Angel:** I’M SORRY THE CUSTOM LEMONAID STAND TABLE WPNT STAY UP

**Furry:** HURRY THE 

**Hufflepuff:** Fuck!

**Furry:** UP BEFORE I FIGHT THE HECKLERS. I HAVE TO TEACH THESE PEOPLES KIDS HOW TO JUMP OFF OF LEDGES 

**Angel:** OKAY WE ARE SET UP LET THEM IN 

**Angel:** you know what? 

**Angel:** I’m on my way. 

**7:25 pm**

**She-Ra:** You know what. 

**She-Ra:** Catra you win

**She-Ra:** WHAT

**She-Ra:** THE

**She-Ra:** FUCK

**Sparkles:** I’m so tired. 

**Hufflepuff:** Are y’all really texting all from the same room

**Archer:** yes. Finn fell asleep and I would rather die than wake them up.

**Furry:** Adora and I will be there soon. We’ve got blankets and movies for the fort. All the tags have been named to no need to worry about accidentally stealing one. 

**Furry:** Looking at you Glimmer.

**Sparkles:** :P

**Furry:** Blanket thief

**Sparkles:** : P

**Archer:** Okay anyways. I tallied it up. 

**Archer:** Guys we can afford to rent out the rec hall on fifth street. 

**Archer:** And all the supplies we need. 

**Archer:** And to maybe pay for a dj.

**Furry:** YES!!!!!!

**Mermaid:** Gay prom here we come.

**She-Ra:** we’re going to do it guys.

**Sparkles:** we’ve got this. 

**Archer:** Bedtime please?

  
**Furry:** Yeah yeah sleep now. Save the world later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This is kinda short but it's because they were busy all day doing the fair, so of course they weren't on their phones much
> 
> -I'm going to be much less busy soon so I may be finally writing some of those side stories I've been promising!
> 
> -Thank y'all for always being so patient with me! 
> 
> -I'm going on a tangent but it's nothing all that relevant it's mainly me being confused about why so many of yo ulike this. UMMM WHAT THE FUCK!? I keep seeing comments about how some of you re-read this after a rough fic or day and it's so strange for me to see? Because I'm just writing it as comfort and It makes me so happy to know that you're enjoying it! 
> 
> -This chapter was written to the song "Ophelia" and tbh it did change the vibe of it.
> 
> -I LOVE Y'ALL AND AM ONCE AGAIN OFFERING TO TRADE WRITING OF A FEW DIFFERENT FANDOMS IN ORDER FOR FANART OKAY BYE


	47. This Chapter Is Late Because Halloween Not Only Left Me Dead. But Becuase I Almost Got Arrested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And No I Will Not Elaborate

**Gay Revolution**

**12:12 pm**

**Furry:** I’m not going to fight anyone. 

**Furry:** BUT IF I WAS

**She-Ra:** I’d probably join you. 

**Furry:** BUT 

**She-Ra:** since we can’t get into any more fights

**Furry:** BECUASE WE’VE GOT SHIT TO DO

**She-Ra:** we are instead moving to the library.

**Furry:** CHILDREN

**She-Ra:** If you need any math help, ask someone else we both suck at math.

**Furry:** Like Glimmer

**Archer:** You two are in rare form today!

**She-Ra:** We got some good news last night 

**Angel:** Same!!!

**Furry:** tell us yours and we’ll tell you ours

**Angel:** I’M STARTING HRT LIKETHE SAME DAY AS OUR PROM

**Angel:** IT FEELS SO FAR AWAY :,’D

**Archer:** HOLY FUCK THAT’S AMAZING

**Hufflepuff:** ISN’T SHE AMAZING

**Actor:** Congratulations Perfuma!

**Mermaid:** Congrats dudette!

**She-Ra:** That’s really exciting!! 

**Angel:** TITTY SKITTLES

**Angel:** So what’s your guy’s news? 

**Furry:** government approved adult

**Sparkles:** It went through?

**Furry:** yep

**Mermaid:** wicked

**Actor:** They let you be an adult?

**Furry:** shocking i know

**Furry:** but yeah so everyone who i knew in middleschool owes me like 20 bucks

**Furry:** cuz i made it and we thought i wouldn’t

**Hufflepuff:** SHIT IS THAT BET STILL ON

**Mechanic:** Oh I suppose we do owe you money.

**Best Friends Squad**

**12:22 pm**

**Archer:** Is Catra, like, okay?

**She-Ra:** All nighter after she found out. 

  
**She-Ra:** I’m taking all the blame.

**Sparkles:** Umm gross!

**She-Ra:** OH SHUT UP WE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING VULGAR

**Archer:** HMMM FOR SOME REASON

**Archer:** WE DON’T REALLY BELIEVE YOU 

**She-Ra:** SHUT UP WE WERE ONLY BEING LIKE PG-16

**Sparkles:** THAT’S NOT EVEN A REAL RATING

**She-Ra:** I DON’T HAVE TO ANSWER TO YOU

**She-Ra:** But yeah don’t worry. We were actually just working on college apps and forgot to sleep. (mostly)

**Archer:** ADORA

**She-Ra:** :P

**Gay Revolution**

**1:03 pm**

**Archer:** CATRA GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND UNDER CONTROL

**Furry:** Hey Adora

**She-Ra:** I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING 

**She-Ra:** BOW IS JUST MEAN

**Hufflepuff:** BOW IS THE NICEST PERSON I KNOW TF

**Furry:** Adora, 

**Furry:** Babe. 

**Furry:** Good for you

**Archer:** Chaos girlfriends.

**Archer:** The both of you. 

**Furry:** heck yeah we are

  
**ChaosIncarnate:** Chaos moms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Yes they were being gay queens and getting distracted. Both by Adora's Cat (His name if Muffin and she found him under a shed. He was lured by a shrimp on a string.) and by the fact that they're 17 year old home of sectuals
> 
> -Anyone who can guess who I dressed up as for halloween get's to pick between a one-shot, or a twice as long as usual chapter.
> 
> -My dog was a rainbow and I love her so much. 
> 
> -My cat was a dog.
> 
> -Do y'all actually read these or am I just talking to myself?


	48. this chapter is 7 pages in my doc and I sincerely hope that it takes you at least half as long to read it as it took me to write it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ALMOST 7 FUCKING PAGES I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY SHADOWSTONE1 ENJOY YOU SADIST

**Gay Revolution**

**7:12 am**

_ Archer  _ changed the name to  _ Gay Hom(o)coming _

**Archer:** T-MINUS 12 HOURS UNTIL GO TIME Y’ALL

**Furry:** bow wtf it’s a saturday why are you awake

**Archer:** NOT IMPORTANT 12 HOURS Y’ALL HAD BETTER BE WELL BEHAVED

**Archer:** AND REMEMBER TO BE THERE AT 5 TO START SETUP

**Archer:** THAT MEANS YOU BABE

**She-Ra:** Why are we holding this on a Saturday again?

**Archer:** BECAuse today is also when the school is holding theirs and this entire thing has been made as a fuck you to them duh

**Mermaid:** Ugh. If I’d remembered it was today I would have cancelled practice.

**She-Ra:** How did you forget?

**Mermaid:** I’m not the main cast so every once in a while I got do my own thing until the author remembers I exist and throws me back in there

**Sparkles:** ???

**Mermaid:** I hate my phone it’s old so if people don’t remind me of thing I forget it

**Mermaid:** anyways what do i need to bring

**Archer:** Well everything is pretty much covered.

**Archer:** Buuuuuuuuut

**Archer:** While we got a lot of ticket reservations. The ones you have to buy at the door needs someone to sell at first. And we need someone who isn’t afraid to yell at others. Catra said no because she wants to spend tonight with Adora

**Archer:** Which is fair.

**Archer:** BUT

**Mermaid:** Say no more. 

**Mermaid:** me and SeaHawk can do sales for the first half of the night.

**Actor:** I can do the second half of the night with Entrapta or Finn so everyone get’s a chance to dance

**Archer:** Thanks all! I’ll be checking in again at noon. If you need me, I’ll be with my family. Doing family things.

**Best Friends Squad**

**7:33 am**

**Archer:** I’m going to steal my brother’s fucking knees. 

**Sparkles:** It’s only like seven why are you already threatening murder. 

**She-Ra:** Yeah didn’t he get here like, last night?

**Archer:** Yeah but this morning. He woke me up. 

**Archer:** AT 6 IN THE FUCKING AM

**Archer:** TO ASK ME IF GLIMMER HAS EVER “Seen your… Ya know”

**Sparkles:** THE FUCK

**She-Ra:** WHAT THE HELL

**Archer:** AND SINCE IT’S LIKE BUTTFUCK IN THE MORNING

**Archer:** I’M LIKE IRRITATED SO I TELL HIM, “the fuck are you talking about”

**Archer:** AND SO LIKE HE GETS ALL ANNOYED AND ASKS AGAIN “You know… Your,,, tits”

**She-Ra:** ALDFKALDAHLADLFAHFLJDAHFDKLAJFDK

**Sparkles:** I-

**Archer:** SO I 

**Archer:** LIKE A RATIONAL PERSON

**Archer:** TELL HIM TO FUCK OFF AND LET ME SLEEP

**Archer:** BUT MY DAD HEARD AND WE HAD A WHOLE ASS CONVERSATION AT BUTTFUCK IN THE MORNING ABOUT LANGUAGE AND RESPECTING BOUNDRIES.

**Sparkles:** Are you like,,, okay?

**Archer:** Other than being really tired and more than really upset that I was woken up. I’m not as mad as I usually am when he does dumb shit. He’s trying and I can’t really fault him for it. 

**Archer:** Besides

**Archer:** He’s the single one. 

**She-Ra:** Damn Bow. You’re in rare form today.

**Archer:** I’m planning the biggest fuck you to the school we can get. I got a win over my brother. And I’m taking my girlfriend to homecoming where she’s going to look amazing.

**Archer:** Of course I’m in rare form. 

**Sparkles:** Aww babe!

**She-Ra:** gross

**Sparkles:** I don’t want to hear it from you! We deal with you and Catra being gay all the time. You can deal with our cuteness for one day.

**She-Ra:** Yeah yeah. 

**She-Ra:** But we’re gonna be the cuter couple tonight.

**Sparkles:** OKAY THE AUDACITY

**Gay Hom(o)coming**

**7:42 am**

**Sparkles:** HEY WHO’S GONNA BE THE CUTEST COUPLE TONIGHT IF YOU’RE A COUPLE YOU CAN’T VOTE.

**Mermaid:** Scorpia and Perfuma

**Arsonist:** Scorpia and Perfuma

**Mechanic:** Scorpia and Perfuma

**Actor:** Scorpia and Perfuma

**ChaosIncarnate:** Scorpia and Perfuma

**Hufflepuff:** AWW LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!

**Angel:** We’re all going to be cute! Don’t sell yourselves out!

**Angel:** Besides, there’s different brands of cute. 

**Angel:** There’s, Pretty (Scorpia and I) Beautiful, which would be Bow and Glimmer.

**Angel:** And hot. Which is Catra and Adora. 

**Furry:** I’ll take hot. 

**Sparkles:** Aww I’ll take beautiful!

**Hufflepuff:** Oh that’s true!!!

**Actor:** I can’t believe you headed off that argument so easily.

**Angel:** I’ve been interacting with those five since freshman year. I’ve had a lot of practice.

**Furry:** I resent that statement. 

**Angel:** You were meant to <3

**Hufflepuff:** hehe cool gf

**Furry:** Simp.

**Hufflepuff:** You wanna say that to me again?

**Hufflepuff:** Be very careful with what you say next. I have almost two years of pining in my photo gallery. 

**Hufflepuff:** Call me a simp again I dare you. 

**Furry:** I retract my previous statement.

**Hufflepuff:** That’s what I thought. 

**12:00 pm**

**Archer:** Alright this is the 12 checkin. If you haven’t started getting ready go do so. 

**Sparkles:** Dress wearers, you have 20 minutes to get to my place before I start to throw hands. Scorpia gets a pass because I know she always gets ready with catra. Entrapta is invited but not required. 

**Hufflepuff:** Thank you. We’ve got Entrapta too! 

**Archer:** Suit wearers are required at my place for tonight. This is not optional unless you’re Catra. 

**ChaosIncarnate > Archer**

**12:13 pm**

**ChaosIncarnate:** Can I still borrow your old suit? I’m sorry for asking again but is it still okay for me borrow your old suit?

**Archer:** Of course!! As soon as you get here you’re welcome to change into it and burn the dress she’s forced you into!

**ChaosIncarnate:** Thank you so much Bow! It means a lot to me!

**Archer:** No problem kid. Just let me know when you’re on your way and I’ll have Glimmer sprint over so she can greet your mom.

**ChaosIncarnate:** Poggers!!

**Archer > Sparkles**

**12:20 pm**

**Archer:** How do you feel about adopting a child?

**Sparkles:** Bow we cannot adopt Finn

**Archer:** Why not?

**Sparkles:** Catra would kill us!

**Archer:** BOOOOOOOOO

**Sparkles:** Yeah yeah I know

_ Attachment (2) _

**Sparkles:** How do I look?

**Archer:** AMAZING WOW 10/10 PRETTIEST GF I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU LOOK SO GOOD AGH PRETTY SPARKLE GF AMAZING KNOCK MY SOCKS OFF

**Sparkles:** That good?

**Archer:** Amazing

**Archer:** Also Finn is on their way can you please sprint over and pretend that they’re getting ready with you gals and not a bunch of testosterone driven guys. 

**Archer:** And DT but that’s besides the point.

**Sparkles:** Yeah I’m on my way!

**Sparkles:** FUCKING AUTOCORRECT I’LL BE THERE IN A SEC

**Gay Hom(o)coming**

**1:17 pm**

**ChaosIncarnate:** How many times has Glimmer pretended to be the responsible one before?

**ChaosIncarnate:** My mom just believed her? So easily?

**Sparkles:** Sorry kiddo but that’ above you’re clearance level

**ChaosIncarnate:** So a lot. 

**ChaosIncarnate:** What I’m hearing is a lot

**Sparkles:** Just go get ready. 

**She-Ra > Angel**

**1:32 pm**

**She-Ra:** How do I do the clasp on my dress? I’m scared to ask anyone else.

**Angel:** Oh Adora! We wouldn’t laugh on you! 

**Angel:** Actually knowing Glimmer she might do so because she thought it was a joke.

**Angel:** It clasps like a bra strap. Slide it and it should catch

**She-Ra:** Thank you!!!!

**Angel:** Of course!

**Gay Hom(o)coming**

**1:22 pm**

**Archer:** I will be checking in again at 3 for snacks and movie requests. Also photo checks.

  
**Archer:** See you then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -in other notes the next chapter will also probably be long because I've been building up to homecoming for almost like a month and I'm TIRED
> 
> -I took several points of physic damage due to the US Election cycle and this chapter was written in three minute sprints as i checked to see if anyone won.
> 
> -depending on who wins expect me to release a vent fic on my tumblr. 
> 
> -IF Y'ALL HAVE QUESTIONS ASK ME THERE BECAUSE IT'S EASIER TO RESPOND THERE AND I WILL ANSWER THEM


	49. Ah Hecc I Still Haven't Gotten To The Actual Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is full of plot holes but it's a long fic so please ignore them I was too lazy to get my plot straight.

**Gay Hom(o)coming**

**3:00 pm**

**Archer:** ALRIGHT Y’ALL HAD BETTER BE READY BECAUSE IT’S PHOTO TIME

**Archer:** AND I TAKE IT VERY SERIOUSLY

**Sparkles:** It’s still so early though?

**Archer:** And?

**Archer:** Have you met me. I’m literally in yearbook photography is what I do.

**Archer:** And my house has the best lighting and movie space so the faster you get here the faster we can start

**She-Ra:** For everyone who hasn’t done any sort of formal event with Bow expect about 15 minutes worth of pictures per couple and 10 per person. 

**She-Ra:** The entire process takes about two hours if you hustle.

**ChaosIncarnate:** I-

**ChaosIncarnate:** is opting out allowed?

**Archer:** ABSOLUTELY NOT

**Furry:** Don’t try. I’ve done my best for the past two years but there’s no escape

**ChaosIncarnate:** Two years? 

**ChaosIncarnate:** When did all of you meet exactly?

**Archer:** If all of you can get tf over here I will tell the story for all to hear. 

**Archer:** THEN IM TAKING MY PHOTOS GODDAMMIT

**Hufflepuff:** We’re on our way so tell the story magic man

**She-Ra:** Same

**Archer:** all right

**Archer:** It all started in freshman year. As you all know the three middle schools in the area, Brightmoon Prep. Fright Middle. And Mystacore Boarding School.

**Archer:** Now. The BFS all went to different middle schools and were the first group to form. Besides BBS (Bad bitch squad and Best Friend Respectively) Glimmer went to MBS like a pleb. I went to BP and Adora went to FM. 

**Archer:** So imagine us as a bunch of sticky freshies. Glimmer still having her braces. My fem looking ass. And Adora as a scrawny kid who’s hair at this point was still straighter than whoredak

**Archer:** Let me start this story with the fact that we HATED eachother at first. Like. Adora and Glimmer hated eachother so much that they ended up with detention within the first two weeks of being here. 

**Archer:** I did not and actually liked Adora. She helped me out in class when I was getting bullied by some upperclassman so we were already chill. 

**Archer:** Anyways. The two bonded over the fact that they both were queer and had complicated emotions about their families and Glimmer finally chilled out so the two chilled out and we started hanging out a nbucnh to the point where people started to refer to us as the lesbian threesome.

**Archer:** We ignored the names for the better part of the year. Mainly because our girl Catra was defending us. 

**Archer:** Though of course we didn’t realize that. Because she wouldn’t be caught dead helping us. She’d been close with Adora before High School but since she’d gotten closer to us they’d stopped hanging out. 

**Archer:** So once sophomore year hit. We all joined drama because of Me and Scorpia’s plotting (we both were in yearbook and it’s hard for the nice friends to hate eachother) and SURPRISING NO ONE! WE ALL GOT ALONG ONCE GAYASS GOT THEIR SHIT TOGETHER AND NOW WE’RE ALL EXTREMELY CLOSE AND YOU HAVE THE CHOAS GROUP 

**Archer:** There’s of course more detail then that but my hands already hurt and everyone is now here and I have pictures to take so ask me again when we aren’t trying to fuck over the school

**ChaosIncarnate:** wow. That’s convoluted.

**Furry:** that’s the bare bones of it to

**Furry:** When told properly the story takes almost three hours or four pages in gods google doc

**ChaosIncarnate:** That’s so much????

**Hufflepuff:** We’re gay susan that isn’t even that convuluted. 

**Archer:** Scorpia!!

**Hufflepuff:** What????? I’m not wrong!!!!

**Hufflepuff:** Some of my gay friends take up like 4 hours to tell just the shortened version

**Hufflepuff:** Also. As much as I love to show off my femme gf i hate gettting my picture taken.

**Archer:** I SEE YOU GET BACK HERE AND PRETEND THAT THERE ISN’T A GIANT HICKEY THAT YOU DRESS DOES NOT COVER THAT I’M GOING TO HAVE TO EDIT OUT LATER AND STAND PRETTY FOR ME

**Mermaid:** I suddenly have so much more respect for Bow

**Archer:** We all know how seriously I take my job and a little thing like unhappy subjects is not going to stop me

**Mermaid:** I’m so glad that I decided to get ready on my own.

**Mermaid:** Anyways have fun with the pictures. I’ll meet the ten of you at the venue this at five. 

**Archer:** Wonderful!!!

_ *Image Description* _

_ A photo taken from a distance of a group of ten. From left to right the photo includes: A tall girl with short white hair, decorating her arms are deep red gloves and she has one arm draped around an equally tall girl with light blonde hair. Her hair is braided with flowers and she’s holding up a peace sign. Her other arm is tight around her girlfriend's waist, contrasting nicely against the dark fabric of her floor length gown.  _

_ Next to them is a pairing of two young teens in suits. One of them has faded green hair that falls to their hips. They’ve paired an oversized suit shirt with a mini skirt and platform heels. They’re draped over the more scruffy of the pair. Choppy and poorly dyed blonde is gelled back and they’re holding up Double Trouble with a grin that shows off their braces. Untied converse peek out from beneath them. _

_ To their right is a boy with purple hair in a bright blue suit. He has a goofy expression on his face and seems to be staring at something just off frame of the camera. His mustache is reflecting the light and he’s wearing a black choker.  _

_ The next pair is a short boy with an even shorter girl on his back. Her puffy purple skirt obscures most of his suit but a lilac bowtie pokes through. His shirt seems to be cropped and he’s wearing a crown that’s been knocked crooked by his girlfriend's antics. He’s bent partway over and the manic expression on her face translates perfectly to the film. Her hair is curled and seems to be holding a tiara steadfast. A single boot with a moon on the soul is sticking out of her skirt.  _

_ The last couple isn’t even looking at the camera. They’re gazing at each other with soft expressions. One is in a light red dress with a gold strap that falls just past the hem. It’s strapless and a maroon jacket that matches the other girls suit is draped over her shoulders.  _

_ The other girl has a shawl over her shoulders that is the same shade of gold as Adora’s dress. _

_ The photo is one of many candid’s taken before leaving. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Shoutout to the fic this inspired!!!!!!!!! GO READ IT [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449896/chapters/67105657)"  
> ^^^ I hope that formatted >_<
> 
> -I have a love hate relationship with descriptive language but I love the energy of that photo description
> 
> -My gay friends and I's friendship story takes two hours to tell in it's entirety and that's short.
> 
> -I would wear DT's Hoco outfit without hesitation.
> 
> -This is really close to 20K hits and it terrifies me. Why is there so many of you?????


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT STILL HASN'T FUCKING STARTED WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF

**Gay Hom(o)coming**

**4:57 pm**

**ChaosIncarnate:** I should have ridden with Catra

**ChaosIncarnate:** why did i do this to myself

**ChaosIncarnate:** I crave the death button

**She-Ra:** We told you that Glimmer is an awful driver

**She-Ra:** We made it safely and without issue but noooooo

**Furry:** You had to ride with Glimmer.

**Furry:** Like a traitor

**ChaosIncarnate:** I’M SORRY PLEASE TAKE ME BACK

**ChaosIncarnate:** I HATE IT HERE

**Sparkles:** I WASN’T THAT BAD CHILLLL

**ChaosIncarnate:** YOU ALMOST KILLED ME

**She-Ra:** You’d better not be texting and driving or so help me

**Sparkles:** Relax Bow made me pull over and switch with him

**Sparkles:** apparently im “a danger to others” and “It’s a shocker I got my license” 

**ChaosIncarnate:** I can’t believe I’m agreeing with the responsible one

**Sparkles:** Anyway we’re almost there so be ready to put up decorations

**Sparkles:** And I mean you Catra

**Sparkles:** and also Perfuma

**Sparkles:** Just because you claim well behaved doesn’t mean we don’t see you sneak of

**Angel** : BOOOOOOOOOOO

**She-Ra:** lmao

**Best Friends Squad**

**5:26 pm**

**Archer:** Adora get your gay ass back here and fix your lipstick

**She-Ra:** fight me have you seen how good she looks today

**Archer:** Yeah I’m managing fine and you’ve seen Glimmer

**She-Ra:** But have you considered

**She-Ra:** I’m gay

**Archer:** Get back here by 5:40 please or face my wrath

**Sparkles:** hurry upppppppp

**Sparkles:** I wanna be donneeeeeee

**Archer:** Glimmer you are not helping my point!

**Sparkles:** Ignore me I’m just here decorating the homecoming like a good homosexual

**She-Ra:** Seen and ignored

**Gay Hom(o)coming**

**6:03 pm**

**She-Ra:** WHO’S THE ONE SLACKING OFF NOW

**Furry:** AND YOU CALLED US SLACKERS

**Archer:** ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK 

**Hufflepuff:** JUST BE WELL BEHAVED FOR ANOTHER LIKE HOUR THEN YOU CAN GO MAKE OUT IN DARK CORNERS ALL YOU WANT

**Furry:** Yes mam

**Sparkles:** Yes Scorpia

**Actor:** wow imaging being a couple 

**ChaosIncarnate:** Couldn’t be me

**6:57 pm**

**Archer:** IT’S TIME IS EVERYONE IN PLACE

**Mermaid:** Seahawk and I are ready to open the doors and let the public in. We’ve sold a lot of tickets already and it hasn’t even started

**Archer:** PERFECT

**She-Ra:** Catra and I set out the food and the lights are good to go

**Archer:** Awesome! Be safe everyone and remember to take lots of pictures!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -hey do y'all want the next chap in like normal texting format or the stories part again becuase idk how I'm going to format it
> 
> -I hope you enjoyed and drank enough water!!!


	51. Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Slight Trigger warning for the end of the chapter. If y'all get creeped out easily.
> 
> -This is gonna be split into two parts

_ GlimmerandSparkles _

_ 7:12 pm _

_ Bright lights flash across the screen. Red to blue to yellow to pink then back to red they flash across bright purple hair and heavily made up violet eyes. She holds up a gloved hand and points.  _

_ The camera shifts to a couple across the dance floor. The two tall figures are gazing into eachother’s eyes and the smaller of the two is standing on the taller girls feet. Her blonde hair covers her face but the flowers and pinkness of the dress give away her identity. _

_ The text at the bottom of the screen reads,  _ “Vote Scorfuma for royalty <3”

_ *** _

_ 7:57 pm _

_ This photo is in a mirror. The area is well lit and Bow has his arms resting lightly on top of Glimmer’s shoulders. The pink phone case is resting on her head and her eyes are rolled up into her head, looking at her boyfriend with nothing but love.  _

_ Bow’s cropped shirt is a bit wrinkled but the strap of his camera is crisp and he’s looking softly at Glimmer in the mirror. Though he’s stolen her phone she doesn’t look very upset.  _

  
  


_ Adorabul _

_ 6:47 pm _

_ The lighting of the photo is awful. As per usual with Adora. It’s a photo of the floor of the homecoming. It’s been taken from above and the lights of the hall are still bright. There’s arrows and text pointing all over the screen to different areas of the hall. _

_ Once you look closely you can see that all of the text just says  _ “Places I’ve kissed Catra”

_ *** _

_ 6:52 pm _

_ The screen of this photo is completely black but the text says  _ “That was not a brag I just love my girlfriend :/”

***

_ 7:17 pm _

_ This photo is the nicest one yet. It’s taken close to Catra’s face. Her cheeks are glowing and she’s blushing brightly enough to cause the rest of her skin to pale in comparison. The look she gives the camera is so soft that you wouldn’t expect it from her. With one brow quirked she stares just past the lens and at the photographer. _

_ *** _

_ 7:50 pm _

_ This is the only video she’s posted that isn’t about Catra. It’s a video of Adora, taken from farther away and at a higher angle than normal. She’s surrounded by underclassmen, all of whom are wearing some kind of pride memorabilia. Catra has an arm around her waist and is conversing casually with a girl with two-toned hair and a knee length skirt. It’s pink and she keeps getting distracted while staring at a girl with short hair, wearing a pink tutu and tuxedo top who’s talking excitedly at an overwhelmed looking Adora.  _

_ Adora reached into her dress pocket and her face drains of color. She looks around frantically before making direct eye contact with the camera.  _

_ A soft,  _ “Sorry mom”  _ is heard in the microphone before the video cuts out. _

_ ScorpionRawr _

_ 3:12 pm _

_ The video she posted was short. Just a looping clip of a bright bedroom with Vinyl records on the wall and a girl in a suit leaning into a mirror while doing her eyeliner. In the background another can be seen trying to strap herself into a pair of heels. _

_ *** _

_ 5:15 pm _

_ This clip is longer, though blurry. The chattering of the radio can be heard in the background as Scorpia and Perfuma smile at the camera. Perfuma is talking to someone in the front seat of the car when Scorpia leans forward and kisses her cheek. The darkness of her lipstick contrasting brightly on her pink cheeks. Perfuma’s voice cuts off with a gasp and she turns to look at Scorpia with a blush. _

_ *** _

_ 7:42 pm _

_ The last photo seems professionally taken, though that may be thanks to Bow’s constant lessons on photography. It’s of Perfuma and Scorpia. The two girls are smiling as they stare at each other.  _

_ Scorpia has one gloved hand around Perfuma’s waist and is holding the other girl close to her body. Though judging by her wide eyes she’s not the one who initiated the intimate pose. Perfuma’s smile is much less innocent and pink lipstick has been smudged with black.  _

_ FunkyLizardPerson _

_ 3:51 pm _

_ Double Trouble is staring at the camera. Their eyes are heavily lined with dark makeup and their lips are even darker. Carving deep lines in their face is sharp angles of green makeup that causes them to stand out more than ever. In the edges of the photo, their homecoming outfit can be seen hanging up in the background causing the sharp edged of their shoulders and collarbones to stand out. _

_ *** _

_ 7:50 pm _

_ The only other photo they’re posted is of them leaning between the two bathrooms of the hall. The look they wear is irritated and the text of the photo reads  _ “@bowsandarrows where do i shit there’s no bathroom for any of the enbies.”

_ *** _

_ 7:53 pm _

_ This photo is the same spot but now there’s signs over both the gendered bathroom signs. The signs simply read  _ “Whatever”  _ and Double Trouble is grinning at the camera and has one long leg sticking into the air. _

  
  


_ BowsandArrows _

_ 3:01 pm _

_ The camera is pointing at Finn. They’re laying on the ground, face up and is covered from the chin down in a white sheet and the outline of a hand pokes out of the sheet. The hand is flipping off the camera and their eyes are closed _

_ The text says  _ “I can’t believe that I’m an uncle.”

_ *** _

_ 4:12 pm _

_ The next photo is a photo of Bow, Adora, and Glimmer. Bow and Adora have their arms over Glimmer and the other two are making a heart. Glimmer’s eyes poke over the top of the heart and she’s hoisting herself over the other two. Her eyes are bright and her makeup is flawless. _

_ Adora is slightly less put together, her hair is slightly frizzled and her earrings are only half in but she’s grinning. _

_ *** _

_ 8:00 pm _

_ The screen is blurred. It’s dark and Bow is running as quietly as he can. The silence of the rest of the area is highlighted by his heavy breathing. _

_ *** _

_ The last photo is just a black screen. The text is short.  _ “Stay where you are. I’ve called 911 and they’re on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -hahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha I don't feel bad about it either. 
> 
> -Did you enjoy? What do you think is gonna happen next?


	52. Please Rememember that being gay is also unsafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad so many of you noticed the Luzamity cameo!!! Keep an eye out for the VLD references in the next few chapters  
> I'm now feeling bad for what I'm putting the gay's through
> 
> HEY IF YOU IGNORED ALL OF THIS PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER DESCRIBES AN EXTREMELY TENSE SITUATION THAT IS PURELY FICTIONAL. AND NOT SOMETHING INSPIRED FROM MY LIFE. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED  
> also pay attention to the timestamps their important for this chap

**Archer > She-Ra**

**8:12 pm**

**Archer:** Update because I know that you and Catra are safely hidden and this won’t put you two at risk

**Archer:** I got a call from Mermista that there was someone outside the hall about an hour ago. She didn’t sound too worried so of course I ignored it. But she called me again like 20 minutes later sounding really worried and so I poked my head outside but I didn’t see anyone. And I just thought she was being paranoid cuz there’s a fuck ton of queers here so of course we get nervous it’s us.

**Archer:** So I switched her out with Dt and Finn. And OF COURSE I DIDN’T HEAR FROM THEM BECUASE THE PERSON FUCKING ATTACKED THEM AND LEFT THEM UNCONCIOUS BEHIND THE HALL AND THE ONLY REASON I KNOW IS BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID MESSAGE THEY SEND ME FROM FINN’S PHONE AND I CAN’T EVEN GO GET THEM BECEU IM STUVK EHRE FOERIOE SAFELTY

**Archer:** Hi Adora it’s Glimmer. We’re safe but Bow is down for the next few minutes. I’m not gonna say where but we’re safe. The police haven’t been able to get us any updates but they want us to shelter in place until we receive a message from Bow’s parents telling us that we can come out

**She-Ra:** Hey Glimmer. Thank you for taking care of Bow. Catra and I are hiding with some of the kids we were talking to earlier. We have Perfuma with us too. I’ve been talking with my mom and Razz a bit and they’ve got a little more information. 

**She-Ra:** Apparently the attacker is armed and took both Dt and Finn hostage and is refusing to come out now that the police have arrived. They haven’t made any demands and the police THINK that if a small group of students tried to get out the back they may be able to but it’s all just speculation right now. 

**She-Ra:** We don’t have Scorpia and Perfuma is a hot mess so I’m going to go and try to comfort her as best I can. Perfuma lost her phone in the chaos and is worried so don’t text her because she’s wont get it

**Archer:** Will do. Be safe Adora. Don’t take any unnecessary risks.

**Furry > She-Ra**

**8:22 pm**

**Furry:** I didn’t want to say this around the kids and Perfuma but I’m worried about how close we are to the front of the building.

**Furry:** If the intruder is nearby I don’t want all of us together like this. 

**She-Ra:** There’s six of us right? I could take the ones who are in worse shape towards the back. I’ve got my knife on me? I should be able to take them towards that closet we made out in earlier

**Furry:** Not a chance. You can’t move quietly to save your life. I don’t want you at risk like that. We both know that I can move silently and that I’m better in a crisis.

**She-Ra:** I can’t believe that we have to pick who’s going to risk their life right now. 

**She-Ra:** This is crazy

**She-Ra:** Catra this is insane we need to get out of here.

**Furry:** Hey

**Furry:** We’re the oldest here right now. Focus now and panic later.

**Furry:** Now here’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to take myself, Perfuma, and Kyle down the hall to the closet. We’ll be quick but I have a feeling that this is going to be a waiting game for all of us. 

**Furry:** You’re going to stay here with that kid…

**Furry:** Pidge? You’re gonna stay here with them and the other two kiddos and sit tight. If you still have that change of clothes in your weird pocket thing change into it and be ready to fight. If I make it I’ll text you our words. Don’t respond if I text you anything else okay?

**She-Ra:** Okay. You’re right. Focus now and panic later in therapy.

**She-Ra:** I’m sending you with my knife. And my portable charger so you can keep in contact okay?

**Furry:** Of course.

**Furry:** Ready? 

**She-Ra:** No

**Furry:** Me either. 

**She-Ra:** lets do this

**The Grayskull Fam**

**8:33 pm**

**MaraGrayskull:** Are you still okay Adora?

**She-Ra:** mhm

**She-Ra:** I had Catra take some of the more nervous folks farther away from where we were before and further away from where the intruder is said to be. She hasn’t told me she’s safe yet and I’m a little nervous. There hasn’t been any activity where we are and I have to say the lack of movement has been really unnerving.

**MaraGrayskull:** I’m so sorry darling. I’m worried about you and about everyone else in there. I’m so proud of you for staying as calm as you have. The only update I have for you is that both students taken hostage are conscious and alive. Though the intruder claims to have broken an arm we don’t have any proof. Negotiations are at a standstill at the moment so please just sit tight and try to stay as calm as you can.

**She-Ra:** Ugh I’m so worried about everyone that it hurts

**MaraGrayskull:** Text me soon okay darling? Keep me updated when it’s safe

**She-Ra:** I will.

**Furry > She-Ra**

**8:36 pm**

**Furry:** You’re such an idiot <3

**She-Ra:** Thank god you’re safe. 

**She-Ra:** Is everyone okay?

**Furry:** Yeah. We made is far away from anywhere. It’s dark and the walls are thick.

**Furry:** Perfuma is taking a moment to calm herself down and meditate and Kyle is

**Furry:** well idk what kyle is donig but he’s doing it quietly so i’m not too worried for now.

**Furry:** How’s everyone doing there?

**She-Ra:** Quiet. The bird human is on their phone a bunch and I think their worried abt their friends. The kiddos are just hugging and hiding in the corner. 

**She-Ra:** I’ll keep you updated.

**Furry:** Love you

  
**She-Ra:** Love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -GO READ FLUFF TO HELP
> 
> -Hello there may not be an update on Monday due to the fact that I'm currently moving and may not have wifi access
> 
> -Love y'all please be safe and take time to recover from this chapter.


	53. Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids: Adrenaline is one hell of a drug.

**She-Ra > Furry**

**5:12 am**

**She-Ra:** 8 FUCKING HOURS AND STILL NO NEWS WHTA THE HELL

**Furry:** this is why I say ACAB

**Furry:** THEY WON’T DO THEIR FUCKING JOBS AND I’M EXHAUSTED

**She-Ra:** apparently we need to be prepped for another three hours of this at least. What the hell

**Furry:** What are they even doing with all this time

**Furry:** If it were me this would already be over and we would be at home doing our homework and drinking shitty tea that Perfuma threw at your window

**She-Ra:** We’d be wearing our matching onesies. I’d have already showered for the evening so we’d be warm and comfy. We’d probably get distracted a while in and give up

**Furry:** Could we watch that one horror film while we do it?

**She-Ra:** 2020?

**She-Ra:** It might throw off the cuddly mood but sure.

**Sparkles > She-Ra**

**5:17 am**

**Sparkles:** So I know my mom said no violence but I’m considering it

**Sparkles:** Also. The intruder is fucking ugly

**She-Ra:** What?? How do you know this???

**Sparkles:** He passed our hiding place a few minutes ago. Finn was with him but I didn’t see DT which was worrying

**Sparkles:** you know, until they crept past with a Hello Kitty bat about three minutes later looking murderous

**Sparkles:** Expect to be freed soon

**She-Ra:** What no that isn’t okay we can’t let a high school sophomore try to take out an armed intruder that’s wrong for so many reasons.

**She-Ra:** I can’t sit here any longer. Where were they headed?

**Sparkles:** In the direction of the kitchens why?

**She-Ra:** THAT’S WHERE CATRA WENT TO HIDE FUCK HASLALDALJ

**Sparkles:** Adora don’t do it. You’re going to get yourself hurt

**Sparkles:** I’m talking to myself fuck

**Sparkles:** Guess I’m being gay and doing crime today. Gotta grab Bow and change my rings out for my brass knuckles but i’m omw

**She-Ra > MaraGrayskull**

**7:03 am**

**She-Ra:** The police can come in now as long as they promise not to get mad at us.

**MaraGraskull:** Pardon me?

**She-Ra:** It’s safe for them to come in now as long as they don’t get mad at us.

**MaraGrayskull:** And why would they get mad at you all?

**She-Ra:** Only Glimmer, Bow, DT and I. We’re the only ones they’d be mad at.

**MaraGrayskull:** Why would they be mad at you darling?

**She-Ra:** Because we got the guy. His name is Damian. He’s 36, works for the police department and his texts are directly to people heavily associated with white supremicist groups. 

**She-Ra:** Also at least one of the students here is going to need medical attention when they get here.

**MaraGrayskull:** Are you one of those students?

**She-Ra:** Oh yeah definitely.

**MaraGrayskull:** We’re going to have one hell of a conversation about what information to lead with when you’ve been hurt when you get home young lady.

**She-Ra:** Sounds great but I’d like my medical attention first.

**MaraGrayskull:** Of course.

**She-Ra > Catra**

**8:44 am**

**She-Ra:** Babe they let me rid e in a loud car

**She-Ra:** Tbh I’d reccomnedn it

**Furry:** How high are you right now?

**She-Ra:** Do you know how pretty my gufriend is

**She-Ra:** She’s liike soooooo pretty 

**She-Ra:** Cna i tell you a secret

**Furry:** Sure

**She-Ra:** I wnna marry her some day

**Furry:** Oh really?

**She-Ra:** hmhmh

**She-Ra:** I also kinad want her to step on me

**Furry:** Well I’m sure if you ask her really nicely she’d be happy to

**She-Ra:** Wow

**She-Ra:** You’e like reallllllly smart

**She-Ra;** i’m gonnado that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to whoever commented what just kinda said "What the fuck?" last chapter. I like your spirit
> 
> Y'all almost got a fancy and word chapter but I suck at writing action so instead have what the working title of this chapter "Mildly injured Adora is probably a lot like Stoned Adora and I love that for her"  
> Anyways someone did an edit of this Au's DT and I'm in love with them so go check it out on my tumblr if you want!


	54. I Have A Headache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst last chapter <3 it only gets a little better this time

**Kitty > MaraGrayskull**

**9:12 am**

**Kitty:** What do i do she fell asleep on me 

**Kitty:** Mara help me pls i can’t handle this

**MaraGrayskull:** Take a picture to add to the family collection and I’ll buy you hot chocolate

_ Attatchment (1) _

**MaraGrayskull:** OOO! You’re devious! I like that!

**MaraGrayskull:** I’m bringing one for Adora too. She should be more lucid when she gets wakes up.

**Furry:** Great thank you pls hurry idk what to do with her

**MaraGrayskull:** You’ll be fine kiddo

**Gay Hom(o)coming**

**12:12 pm**

**Archer:** I’m taking suggestions for the new name for this seeing that it went so badly

**Actor:** what no what makes you say that

**Archer:** You hit a guy with a baseball bat and didn’t get charged for anything don’t be sarcastic with me you had an amazing time

**Actor:** You’ve got me there

**Archer:** I’m not taking suggestions from dt anymore but y’all are welcome to try your luck

**_ChaosIncarnate_ ** _ changed the chat name to  _ **_Can I have a Waffle?_ **

**ChaosIncarnate:** Can I please have a waffle??

**ChaosIncarnate:** Also wow texting one handed is so much harder than i remember wtf

**Furry:** Aren’t you supposed to be giving your eyes a break after staying up for so many hours

**ChaosIncarnate:** Yeah this isn’t even close to my record of being awake chill mom

**Furry:** Finn go to sleep

**ChoasIncarnate:** No :( my moms still mad and she’s threatening to burn my binder if she finds it and I’m on edge so no 

**Archer:** Do you want to come and nap at mine? My dads are dealing with some legal stuff so we have the time and non scary adult space

**Angel:** we’ve all done it one time or another so there’s no shame in saying yes kiddo

**ChaosIncarnate:** r u sure?

**Archer:** totally. 

**Archer:** Crawl out ur window and I’ll pick you up

**_Catradora Protection Squad_ ** _ had been renamed to  _ **_Finn Protection Gang_ **

**Finn Protection Gang**

**1:05 pm**

**Archer:** I’m going to MURDER Finn’s mother

**Archer:** I’m so done with this shitty ass town with it’s terrostist and it’s shooters and it’s transphobia and blatant homophobia towards gay gals

**Archer:** I’m this close to kidnapping Finn and probably Dt becuase they don’t deserve half the shit they get

**Archer:** and Kyle. Kyle for sure he deserves more love

**Archer:** Perfuma can come help me raise them but I’m not subjecting these kids to this

**Angel:** Bow…

**Angel:** We both know that not everyone is as lucky as we are

**Angel:** We can’t save everyone.

**Angel > Archer**

**1:07 pm**

**Angel:** I’m moving this here because I don’t want to spam the chat

**Archer:** Perfuma it isn’t fair!!!!

**Archer:** We both got so lucky!!!! Both of our parents are acceping of us!!! It’s so unfair that others don’t have the same thing!!!

**Angel:** Bow

**Angel:** You need to remember that my parents weren’t accepting at first. 

**Angel:** It took me three years of consistently telling them who I was for them to accept it. 

**Angel:** Yes we both got lucky but aggression isn’t always the way to go. I love and understand the situation just as well as you do but we can’t control what happens to them. Sometimes we just have to be there for them.

**Archer:** Perfuma you don’t get it!! Finn was exhausted. They haven’t even taken a nap since last night. Their in a cast and all they could talk about it how if they’re mom found out they’d left she’d kill them. 

**Archer:** I had to spend twenty minutes just to get them to let me wash the binder. 

**Archer:** it kills me to see them like this.

**Angel:** I know Bow. Trust me I know. 

**Angel:** But sometimes the best thing you can be for someone is there. Let them come to you when they want. Let them choose how this goes okay?

**Archer:** I don’t have to be happy about this…

**Angel:** I’m just as angry as you. Be patient okay?

  
**Archer:** I’ll try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Wow image me projecting my trauma onto Finn who's the only character without a cannon personality that I just get to build off wow image how wild that would be wow amazing shocker
> 
> -For the love of gay kids. Wash your rank binders and use sugar scrub on your back
> 
> -I hope y'all enjoyed! <3


	55. I'm sick and feel like hell send help

**Can I get a Waffle**

**3:13 pm**

**She-Ra:** Hear me out

**She-Ra:** Murder

**Actor:** I’d love to but we can’t because that’s illegal and we already almost killed a man last week

**ChaosIncarnate:** But he doesn’t count cuz he broke my wrist and now I have to do stagecrew and that’s not okay

**ChaosIncarnate:** so yes murder

**She-Ra:** No.

**Furry:** I’m down for murder

**Furry:** BECAUSE I WAS EXCLUDED FROM THE PREVIOUS MURDER AND I’M BITTER AND WANT REVENGE

**Sparkles:** Catra no that’s not a good reason for murder

**Furry:** No they fucked with my gf I’m allowed murder

**Sparkles:** He’ll be in jail soon there’s nothing to worry about.

**Sparkles:** Cease the murder talk and take a fucking chill pill

**Furry:** It’s a joke chill the fuck out

**Sparkles:** Not very funny :/

**Furry:** It’s not my fault you’ve got a shitty sense of humor

**Sparkles:** At least I have a sense of sensitivity for others

**Furry:** Dude you’re being a total dick chill out

**Archer:** wooooahh guys what’s wrong??

**Archer:** Why are we fighting?

**Furry:** She said my joke was bad this is how I always talk

**Sparkles:** She was talking about a serious subject like it was a fucking joke!! How is that okay????

**Furry:** OH MY GOD IT WAS A JOKE WHY DO YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF HUMOR CHILL OUT

**Sparkles:** BECUASE IT’S NOT OKAY FOR YOU TO JOKE ABOUT TERRORISM

**Sparkles:** ESPECIALLY AFTER YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO SEE ADORA FIGHT HIM 

**Furry:** SHE’S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU DON’T THINK I WAS UPSET

**Furry:** SHE’S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND YOU DON’T THIN K I WAS UPSET I HAD TO SIT IN A DARK CLOSET AND JUST WAIT TO SEE IF SHE LIVED 

**Furry:** YOU HAD BOW WITH YOU AND KNEW THAT HE WAS STILL SAFE I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW IF SHE WAS ALIVE

**Furry:** DON’T FUCK WITH ME GLIMMER YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT ABOUT HOW I FEEL

**She-Ra:** Hey so Catra and I are gonna take a few minutes to talk and calm down. Then I think that we all need to talk

**She-Ra:** Glimmer I think you should do the same and be ready to come back later to have a conversation about what just happened because we can’t just ignore it. 

**Archer:** I agree. 

**Archer > She-ra**

**3:22 pm**

**Archer:** Ummm

**Archer:** The fuck

**She-Ra:** I have

**She-Ra:** No idea.

**She-Ra:** She was fine earlier???

**Archer:** Man I knew Glimmer was stressed after what happened last week but I didn’t think that she’d yell at Catra like that :/

**She-Ra:** I didn’t expect Catra to react like that either, she’s usually a lot more snide when upset….

**Archer:** I know that it can be easier to text things out but I think both of them need to talk in person 

**She-Ra:** Agreed. 

**Archer:** Wanna meet at the park in 20?

**Archer:** That should be plenty of time for them to calm down right?

**Archer:** Does Catra need more time than that?

**She-Ra:** She should be okay. 

**She-Ra:** How are you doing? I know it’s been a hard week for all of us

**Archer:** I’ve been better and definitely need for all of us four to have a talk about communicating better so things like these can’t build up but for now I’m fine.

**Archer:** You still handling it?

**She-Ra:** I didn’t expect the feeling that comes after?

**She-Ra:** Like yeah I had a shitty childhood and I know what survivors guilt feels like and all that stuff

**She-Ra:** But I forgot how hard it is when it’s still fresh and festering and I can’t drown it by working out for hours to get stronger

**She-Ra:** Because that’s apparently a shitty coping method :/

**Archer:** I’m here to talk if you ever need to. We love you and are here to support however we can.

**She-Ra:** thank you bow. That means a lot to me. I’ll text you when we get there

**3:50 pm**

**She-Ra:** We’re here 

**She-Ra:** On the swings

  
**Archer:** Yeah i see you oI’m on my way over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a lot of thoughts about this chapter and am considering writing a chapter in "The Summer Flowers and Winter Rains" about what I think that conversation looked like  
> In the meantime here's some of the thoughts I had while writing this. Skip to the end for the wholesome I'm sure you've grown to expect.  
> -Is it ethical for me to torture my catgirl?? Is this animal abuse  
> -I'm sp proud of the fact that I managed to make the tension BUILD for this argument. And No it won't be totally resolved off screen.  
> -don't you just want bow to go fucking feral?? Don't you want him to just snap and go off at everyone  
> -Cuz I do and I'm considering doing it because y'all made the mistake of calling me cool  
> -You did this to yourselves don't blame me when he goes feral  
> -Me, opening my google doc: Gee I sure hope that the author updated!  
> Me, realizing that I'm the author: Ugh I have to write it???
> 
> OKAY WHOLESOME HERE  
> GO DRINK WATER I LOVE YOU AND IF YOU DON'T I'LL SEND THE KNEECAP STEALERS THAT SIT IN MY TUMBLR INBOX AT YOU


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I'm super sick rn so this isn't my best writing and is for sure a filler chapter

**_Angel_ ** _ added  _ **_Actor, Mechanic, Hufflepuff, ChaosIncarnate, Mermaid,_ ** _ and _ **_Arsonist_ ** _ to  _ _ New Chat _

**_Angel_ ** _ named  _ _ New Chat  _ _ to  _ **_Yikes…_ **

**Yikes…**

**4:07 pm**

**Angel:** So. Yikes.

**Hufflepuff:** You could say that again.

**Hufflepuff:** I know that neither of them are chill but still…

**Actor:** Is this normal?

**Angel:** I actually don’t know. I haven’t been hanging around the group as much as I used to. 

**Angel:** If those four are the golden group. Scorpia, Mermista and I are the silver trio. Yeah we’re close but we don’t always know what’s going on.

**Hufflepuff:** I know that everything has been tense since last week but they’d been processing it pretty well. 

**Mermaid:** wow. The four here with objectively the most trauma relating to tense situations over a prolonged period of time usually having to do with homophobia or fear of harm, after being put in a situation that aggravated those emotions and triggered the memories that they’ve been suppressing, aren’t handling the aftereffects of that trauma well.

**Mermaid:** Shocker.

**Angel:** Mermista!!!

**Mermaid:** I’m not wrong!! 

**Hufflepuff:** OOOh yeah that’ll do it. 

**Hufflepuff:** Well to get our minds off of that for a bit

**Hufflepuff:** Does anyone want to talk about anything that’s been bothering them?

**ChaosIncarnate:** Yeah. How many of these chats are there? Cuz I’m in like four now.

**ChaosIncarnate:** I have the “Gay Moms” chat. “Trans With a Plan” “Can I Get A Waffle” “Theatre Kids™” 

**ChaosIncarnate:** And I know for a fact that I’m missing a few

**Mermaid:** There’s also “Bad Bitches” “Best Friends Squad” “Catradora Protection Squad” (Working title) and A few more. 

**Mermaid:** And I’m pretty sure that Glimmer has one for the old hoco planning committee from before they screwed us over and said fuck you plebs

**Hufflepuff:** So there’s easily 9 off the top of my head, and however many more y’all have for class and things

**Actor:** I feel the need to add that 90% of us should either be in practice of at rehearsal. And that you should really get to that.

**Angel:** I’m suddenly glad that I didn’t do any extracurriculars.

**Mermaid:** Don’t you practically run your parents yoga studio?

**Angel:** Yeah but I get payed for that so it doesn’t really count.

**Hufflepuff:** I hate to say it but our lives to kinda revolve around those four.

**Hufflepuff:** It’s not a bad thing!! I just mean that like

**Hufflepuff:** Ugh how do I say this????

**Angel:** No I get it!

**Mermaid:** I mean it makes sense. With the four of them being the presidents of their various clubs, +the schools powercouples and paired with the fact that they’re four of the more interesting people in our school

**Mermaid:** people tend to naturally gravitate towards them and since when they’re fucked up they have the ability to reccomend that practice is cancelled 

**Mermaid:** and since they tend to be the most active on our chats it makes sense that it feels weird when they’re all off

**Mermaid:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Hufflepuff:** I love having friends like you two

**ChaosIncarnate:** that was really well thought out how much time do you spend thinking abt this

**Mermista:** Thinking abt my friends calms me down when I swim so I think abt it a lot and weird things tend to come out when i think for too long

**ChaosIncarnate:** Pog

**Angel:** mhm! Anyways, do any of you want anything? Scorpia and I are at the grocery store and are willing to bring things to ppl

**ChaosIncarnate:** I’ll pay you back to bring me pink monster

**Mermista:** Bring me the weirdest candy you can find and I’ll share some of my stash

**Angel:** OOOO DEAL

**Hufflepuff:** Perfuma no 

**Angel:** Perfuma yes

**Hufflepuff:** Perfuma no

**Angel:** Perfuma maybe.

  
**Hufflepuff:** I’ll take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So I recenetly re-read Animal Farm.... tbh not worth the hype and while interesting, there's too many ways that a queer can see the characters that are supposed to be the "good guys" as the villians, in this essay i will  
> -Finn may love monster but I've actually never had one... i had to ask a friend which one they would like best!!! They said pink so there you go enjoy that small tidbit of my life  
> -I'M SORRY I'M SICK AND SO THIS IS FILLER YOU'LL GET PLOT AGAIN SOON   
> -I have so many feelings about these gays that it hurts sometimes  
> -Also I want to write Zukka content so be ready for cameo's and maybe a soft fic of Firelord!Zuko that I may plug here okay love y'all be safe and don't start fights you can't finish bye


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back <3  
> This chapter is literally just Bow and Adora being buddies I hope y'all understand this.

**Archer > She-Ra**

**9:12 am**

**Archer:** Hey Adora, I know yesterday was kinda heavy, so I just wanted to check in on you. I know you were up pretty late last night so this is just for when you wake up.

**She-Ra:** Hi Bow…

**She-Ra:** There’s no need to worry abt waking me up. I rescheduled practice for six this morning so that none of the team would get behind in working out and keeping ready for the season’s final game

**Archer:** I’m glad I didn’t wake you up! 

**Archer:** But really, are you okay?

**She-Ra:** Like I said that other day,,, I feel weird. But apparently some of that was just the tension from everyone being so on edge. I feel a lot better today :)

**She-Ra:** Hbu?

**Archer:** I’m glad you’re doing better! I’m still kinda on edge from everything, I’m sure it’ll calm down in a few weeks, especially once my brother leaves… But I’m in the same boat

**Archer:** It’s easier to be calm when everyone else is calm too you know?

**She-Ra:** I don’t actually,,, but! I’m glad that you’re doing better! 

**She-Ra:** How’s Glimmer? 

**She-Ra:** I know that this was uncomfortably close to what happened with her dad…

**Archer:** Not great…. She’s doing her best but I know that it’s bringing up a lot of bad memories for her… She’s going back to therapy for a few months until she feels stable again but she’s taking it hard. 

**Archer:** Catra?

**She-Ra:** Hmmm. Yikes. 

**Archer:** That bad? 

**She-Ra:** She’s hiding it behind a lot of bravo and anger but I know that she’s struggling to process everything.

**She-Ra:** UGH I WISH I KNEW HOW TO HELP

**Archer:** I know. I do too. But for now we should do our best to focus on our mental health and to do what we can do help. 

**Archer:** We don’t want them to overstep so it’s only fair that we don’t do the same.

**She-Ra:** You’re right. 

**She-Ra:** I know I joke about what a great friend you are, but Bow. You really are an amazing friend and I’m really glad to have you in my life. 

**Archer:** Aww Adora! You’re gonna make me blush!

**She-Ra:** Bow is my best friend!! And I’ll shout it from the rooftops!!!!

**She-Ra:** He’s my best friend and I love him!!!!

**Archer:** Well I’m flattered :)

**She-Ra:** You should be! I don’t love people easily! 

**Archer:** Ha

**Archer:** Liar.

**She-Ra:** You’ve got me

**Archer:** So

**Archer:** Have any plans for this afternoon?

**She-Ra:** Nope!

**She-Ra:** Catra has therapy and while we love eachother, deep shit happens then and I don’t want to be in the way of her when she comes back. She usually isn’t ready to talk or socialize until the next day so I’m probably gonna be playing WoW until midnight again lol

**Archer:** Yikes

**Archer:** Well I’ve got the house to myself while my dad and brothers are out doing history nerd shit

**Archer:** Wanna come over and try to speedrun minecraft with me?

**She-Ra:** I’d like nothing more my friend

**Archer:** Lol

**Archer:** Get over here soon then or I’m starting without you.

**She-Ra:** You wouldn’t dare

**Archer:** Is that a risk you’re willing to take?

**She-Ra:** Start the energy balls I’ll be right there

**She-Ra:** I have plans to cut our run time in half

**Archer:** That’s what I thought.

**Archer:** Really tho…

**Archer:** Thank you for being so genuine. 

**Archer:** These past few years would have been so much harder if you weren’t in my life.

**Archer:** It means a lot to me that you’ve stayed here.

  
**She-Ra:** of course Bow. That’s what  _ Good  _ friends are for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I know I'm not allowed to apologize for missing an update. But as an American that turkey was great
> 
> -MY THROAT STILL HURTS AND HAS LIKE,,, A GROWTH??? HELP
> 
> -Last chapter was the end of the "Prom and homoco season pt 1 kill me this is over 60 pgs" and this one is the start of "Lets Get These Kids Some Therapy" so be prepared for exactly what the title suggests
> 
> -I hc that Bow is really responsive to the emotions of everyone around him. So stress is probably really hard for him to handle when everyone else is stressed too.
> 
> -I'll be elaborating on what happened to Glimmer's dad On my tumblr ;)


	58. Chapter 58

**Can I get A Waffle?**

**3:12 am**

**Sparkles:** HEAR ME OUT

**Archer:** THERE WAS NO NEED TO BRING IT HERE I ALREADY GAVE YOU THE ANSWER

**Sparkles:** HEAR ME OUT

**Sparkles:** IS BREAKING INTO PUBLIC LAND STILL ILLEGAL

**Archer:** YES

**Sparkles:** IT’S PUBLIC LAND THEY CAN’T KICK ME OUT

**Sparkles:** IT’S OUR LAND

**Archer:** ITS STILL OWNED BY THE GOVERNMENT

**Sparkles:** SO WHAT I’M HEARING IS ANARCHY

**Archer:** You have a point

**Archer:** BUT NO

**Sparkles:** CMON BOW DONT YOU JUST WANT TO GO FUCKING FERAL

**Archer:** I CAN’T GO FERAL IT’S ILLEGAL I HAVE SHIT TO DO

**Sparkles:** JOIN THE DARK SIDE BOW

**Furry:** join us join us join us join us join us join us

**Archer:** I’ll stick to the unhinged group thanks

**Sparkles:** C’mon Bow

**Sparkles:** Don’t you wanna go crazy with me?

**Sparkles:** We can rule the world together. Two psychos together and in love.

**Archer:** AAAAND I’M GOING TO BED HAVE NIGHT 

**Sparkles:** Is that a no?

**Sparkles:** Ig I’ll just have to rule the world on my own

**Furry:** Good luck with that. 

**6:27 am**

**She-Ra:** Does anyone else go like,,,

**She-Ra:** /really/ hard to Little Miss Perfect (The song)

**Adora:** Is this just a me thing?

**Furry:** Why are you listening to that so early in the morning?

**She-Ra:** School assignment abt music and I’m trying to figure out if Mrs. E will send me to counseling for putting it in.

**Angel:** Yikes

**She-Ra:** Okay im not putting it in but my statement stands

**Furry:** _ yikes _

**Theatre Kids™**

**10:15 am**

**Actor:** Cast list is up bitches

**Actor:** Come get ur juice

**She-Ra:** ayyyy

**She-Ra:** Titania bitches Bow down

**Sparkles:** Helena! I love it here! 

**ChaosIncarnate:** Hey I’m puck!!! Awesome!!!

**Arsonist:** Bottom? I get a donkey head!!! Awesome!!

**Scorpia:** Hermia? Cool! I promise to do my best everyone!

**Bow:** Demetrius is gonna be a challenge! I’m excited to play him :D

**Actor:** I’m excited to be your Lysander of course

**Actor:** this year is gonna be Pure Perfection everyone! 

**Actor:** Now get to class!

**She-Ra > Furry**

**10: 31 am**

**She-Ra:** Hehe I’m playing a queen!!!!

**She-Ra:** She isn’t who I auditioned for but I’m really happy to be playing her!!!!!

**Furry:** Congrats babe!! You’re gonna kick ass!

**Furry:** Is that something you do in drama?

**She-Ra:** Close enough 

**Furry:** Perfect

**Furry:** Hey Adora….

**Furry:** I’m proud of you

**She-Ra:** I know ;)

**Sparkles > Archer**

**10: 44 am**

**Sparkles:** you get to play my lover!!!!

**Archer:** We get to be romance!!!!

**Sparkles:** Ugh we have to be insufferable at all times and cute

**Sparkles:** But ha you have to be in love with Perfuma for half the show

  
**Archer:** Scorpia is a great actor! This show is gonna be so fun!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feral Squad: Finn. Catra. Glimmer. Entrapta  
> Unhinged Squad: Adora. Bow. SeaHawk. DT.  
> Radioactively Stable Squad: Perfuma. Mermista. Scorpia.
> 
> -Tbh sometimes I forget that Entrapta exists. Which is really unfortunate because she's a really interesting character. But it's really hard for me to get into her head and I feel bad abt it because I want to do her justice for y'all.
> 
> -You CANNOT convince me that Little Miss Perfect didn't make Adora four kinds of aware.
> 
> -IMPORTANT-  
> I'm opening my commissions! It's a bit different than what you're probably used to so if you're interested follow the link to my tumblr and read the sheet! Feel free to message me if you have any questions for me!


	59. GOD SCORPIA IS AMAZING

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**3:47 pm**

**She-Ra:** DT I love you but I’m reminding you that I’m human and heavily considering causing you injury

**Sparkles:** OwO 

**Sparkles:** What’s this

**She-Ra:** They keep riling up Catra and I love her but she isn’t exactly easy to hold back

**Furry:** Yeah I work out we know this

**Furry:** you could just let me hit them once or twice then I’ll be good

**Archer:** So we won’t be doing that

**Archer:** What are you three even doing anyways we don’t have rehearsal today

**ChaosIncarnate:** Shopping for pride!!!!

**She-Ra:** I just got payed so I’m taking the kids shopping for some pronoun pins 

**Furry:** she’s being such a mom guys its adorable

**Sparkles:** You went without us?

**She-Ra:** Our big trip is still planned, don’t worry! This is just a special day!

**Best Friends Squad**

**3:50 pm**

**She-Ra:** Finn and DT had a rough day. The administration is making things hard on then rn so this is a pick me up. 

**She-Ra:** Please don’t make a big deal out of it I promise we’ll still go this year

**Archer:** Thats awful :(

**Sparkles:** I had no idea….

**She-Ra:** Yeah they’re really struggling.

**She-Ra:** It’s weird to remember that both of them are still so you yn?

**She-Ra:** I mean hell

**She-Ra:** Finn is only 14

**She-Ra:** Being 14 sucked

**Archer:** fuck I always forget that they’re like an entire child still

**Sparkles:** :(

**She-Ra:** Just wanted to let y’all know

**She-Ra:** Ur still my fav’s 

**Archer:** Best friends squad?

**Sparkles:** Best friends squad!

**Furry > Hufflepuff**

**3:43 pm**

**Furry:** SCORPIA I CAN’T

**Hufflepuff:** Ah there it is

**Hufflepuff:** What’s up wildcat?

**Furry:** SHE’S SO GOOD AND PURE AND SCORPIA I LOVE HER SO MUCH

**Furry:** SHE’S SO GOOD AND KIND AND TRULY ONE OF THE BEST PPL I’VE EVER MET

**Hufflepuff:** Ha

**Hufflepuff:** Gay

**Furry:** no shit

**Hufflepuff:** You two are the sweetest couple though

**Hufflepuff:** I’m proud of you Wildcat.

**Hufflepuff:** You’ve evolved since we were kids and aren’t anywhere near as cruel as you used to be

**Furry:** …

**Furry:** that means a lot to me

**Furry:** Thank you Scorpia

**Furry:** You’re an amazing friend and I miss hanging out like we used to

**Hufflepuff:** There’s nothing wrong with you growing.

**Hufflepuff:** You’re human and as we get older of course you’re going to grow and change and need different people at different times

**Hufflepuff:** I’m happy to be in your life as you need me. 

**Hufflepuff:** I’m not going to stifle you like that

**Hufflepuff:** You know that’s not me

**Furry:** ….

**Furry:** Are you sure you’re only 17?

**Hufflepuff:** You aren’t the only one who had to grow up too fast. 

**Hufflepuff:** Now go cuddle your girl.

**Hufflepuff:** You deserve her love

**Hufflepuff:** Stop telling yourself otherwise.

**Furry:** Best friend right there

  
**Hufflepuff:** You bet your ass I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Whatever you do, don't think about how hard growing up must have been for Scorpia. Don't think about how she was probably raised away from the other cadets because of how her parents were. Don't realize that she latched onto Catra so heavily because that's what happens with you never have any attention. And how when the only attention you've ever gotten is negative you associate that as the normal. Make sure you don't notice how she was always alone.   
> -Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed!  
> -REMINDER THAT MY COMMISSIONS ARE OPEN IF Y'ALL WANNA HELP A POOR GAY OUT SO I STOP SPENDING ALL MY MONEY ON GAMES


	60. Finn is always confused i don't make the rules

**Can I Get A Waffle**

**4:12 am**

**Sparkles:** Why are we doing this again?

**She-Ra:** BECAUSE

**She-Ra:** Pride starts in approximately two weeks and we don’t have the supplies for any pranks. 

**She-Ra:** Or pride in the park

**She-Ra:** Or for the parade

**She-Ra:** I will not be left unprepared again

**Furry:** But why do we all have to be there for the shopping?

**She-Ra:** Because we have too many things to buy to go alone?

**Hufflepuff:** Is there really that much?

**She-Ra:** Yes!

**She-Ra:** I have a list!

**Furry:** Babe they don’t want to see the list

**ChaosIncarnate:** i want to see the list

**ChaosIncarnate:** Well i actually just want to know what’s going on

**ChaosIncarnate:** Because you just kinda pulled me out my window this morning after throwing a binder and what i’m 90% sure is Catra’s old clothes at me and telling me to get dressed

**ChaosIncarnate:** i’m actually really confused pls help me

**Sparkles:** Bow “Please tell me that you two didn’t kidnap a child”

**She-Ra:** In our defense their mom said we could borrow them for the day

**She-Ra:** She just didn’t realize how early we meant

**ChaosIncarnate:** So what are we actually doing?

**Furry:** with pride coming up. We go a few weeks before June starts to the locally owned queer buisnesses and buy out the pride sections to leave them time to restock. then Mermista, Glimmer, and I go and borrow shit from places like hobby lobby and walmart for pranks for pride month.

**Furry:** Adora goes on the years when we don’t have anyone to lookout

**Hufflepuff:** Obligatory “Stealing is bad kids” from Perfuma

**Furry:** Obligatory “Family owned leave it alone, if it’s a chain it’s free reign, and if it’s hobby lobby steal from them they’re homophobic”

**ChaosIncarnate:** Can i go with the family owned ppl?

**Sparkles:** Of course! DT is going with us so we’ll have good enby balance!

**ChaosIncarnate:** pog!

**ChaosIncarnate:** So everyone else escaped the Best friend squad car?

**Hufflepuff:** Perfuma and I are riding together like normal people, Entrapta is with us too!

**Actor:** I’m with Mermista and Seahawk.

**ChaosIncarnate:** How’s the music

**She-Ra:** Do you have a problem with my music Finley

**ChaosIncarnate:** Of course not Adorabul

**She-Ra:** CATRA

**Furry:** DON’T LOOK AT ME

**She-Ra:** YOU’RE THE ONLY PERSON WHO CALLS ME THAT

**Furry:** unfortunate

**Furry:** Have you simply tried not being cute

**She-Ra:** Get over here

**Sparkles:** Both of you need to get back in your seats before Bow pulls over and starts yelling

**She-Ra:** Yes mam’

**Furry:** Yeah yeah whatever

**ChaosIncarnate:** My life just flashed before my eyes

**Furry:** Calm down kiddo you’re fine

**ChaosIncarnate:** You just leapt across my lap!

**ChoasIncarnate:** IN A MOVING CAR

**Furry:** it was fine

**ChaosIncarnate:** MOVING CAR

**Furry:** it was finnnnnnne

**ChaosIncarnate:** Calm mom help me out here

**She-Ra:** Heheh hot catgirl gf brain go brrrrr

**ChoasIncarnate:** I’m switching cars at the next rest stop

**Hufflepuff:** Yeah when is that

**Sparkles:** Bow says about ten more minutes and we’ll stop for coffee and snacks when we pull through Gravity Falls

**Sparkles:** He wants to say hi to Wendy too

**Sparkles:** Are y’all cool with that?

**Mermaid:** I love Wendy

**Sparkles:** Aren’t you driving?

**Mermaid:** i’m driving back but i’m not a morning person so he’s driving for now

**Sparkles:** Love that for you

**Sparkles:** Being bad at driving is great sometimes I don’t have to drive us anywhere

**Furry:** Lucky you

**She-Ra:** It is really nice ngl

**ChaosIncarnate:** You can’t be that bad of a driver mom!

**Furry:** She is

**Hufflepuff:** She is’

**Actor:** She is

  
**She-Ra:** I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Finn has autocapps turned off ONLY for the i's because it pisses of their mother
> 
> -Adora is a neat freak canotically and I fucking love it. The list thing is accurate and I'm in love with her
> 
> -Being in charge of my own writing is great. Nobody can tell me what to write and what fandoms I don't get to include. 
> 
> -HINT: if you comment an animated show I'll write in a cameo at some point
> 
> -Some of the comment y'all leave are wild. I've received so many threats to my knees?


	61. I'm a morning person and you all have to live with that information

**Can I Get a Waffle?**

**8:07 am**

**Angel:** Are they always like this?

**Sparkles:** Bow and the queers from here?

**Angel:** I’ve never seen him run that fast?

**Sparkles:** Well him and Wendy went to an apocalypse training camp a few years ago together and she introduced him to Dipper who’s super close to Mabel cuz twins and now he treats them like little siblings

**ChaosIncarnate:** Wait

**ChaosIncarnate:** Dipper is a gay name

**ChaosIncarnate:** do not tell me that we just met another enby my age and i ignored them

**Sparkles:** Dipper is ftm ur good u didn’t miss anything

**ChaosIncarnate:** fuck i still missed a friend oportunity

**She-Ra:** You are adorable

**ChaosIncarnate:** I will bite you

**She-Ra:** Shut up ur like ten

**She-Ra:** lkaldfhaskljajalhkahsdfkhjsdfhlah

_ Attachment (1) _

**She-Ra:** IM SORRY THE FUCK

**ChaosIncarnate:** I TOLD YOU I WOULD BITE YOU

**She-Ra:** YEAH I DIDN’T THINK YOUD ACTUALLY DO IT

**ChaosIncarnate:** HAVE YOU MET ME THAT’S THE TAMEST THING I’VE DONE TODAY

**ChaosIncarnate:** I JUMPED OUT MY WINDOW THIS MORNING HOW DOES THIS SURPRISE YOU

**Angel:** I’m sorry you did what?

**ChaosIncarnate:** shit shit shit shit shit shit

**Furry:** shit shit shit shit

**She-Ra:** Oh we’re so dead

**Angel:** Tell me you Did Not drop a child out of a window

**She-Ra:** We did not drop a child out a window

**Angel:** Finn

**ChaosIncarnate:** I’M SORRY WE THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA

**Angel:** Adora.

**She-Ra:** I’M SORRY IT WAS SO EARLY IN THE MORNING

**Angel:** You’re both so lucky that I’m not in that car with you or you’d both be dead

**Furry:** In my defense it wasn’t my idea and I wasn’t fully awake

**Angel:** I’m so tempted to take you from their custody

**ChaosIncarnate:** But I love my momsl;adjf;hasjlksjkl

_ Attatchment (1) _

**Sparkles:** Parenting at it’s finest everyone

**Mermaid:** Well isn’t that adorable

**Angel:** Fine they can keep custody but only because that was the cutest thing i’ve seen in weeks

**ChaosIncarnate:** wait that’s an amazing photo of me

**She-Ra:** Why do we lowkey look adorable today

**Furry:** Wow I look great

**Sparkles:** And that’s on nice cameras

**Mermaid:** why’d we let bow do the photos they look so nice the fuck

**Sparkles:** It’s not that good shut up

**She-Ra:** I dunno I don’t thin kmy skin has ever looked this clear

**Sparkles:** omg shut up and go back to crushing ur child

**Furry:** already way ahead of you look back here and be jealous

**ChaosIncarnate:** It’s so warm under the combined weight of two sport ball lesbians

**Angel:** Please don’t crush the child we still have to return them tonight

**ChoasIncarnate:** PLEASE GOD I JUST WANT A BLACK COFFEE

**She-Ra:** Did you just call us sport ball lesbians

**ChaosIncarnate:** was i wrong

**Furry:** I mean no but i’m still kindo offended?

**She-Ra:** I mean we are but that was a new one

**ChaosIncarnate:** I’m once again the smartest person in the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning People: Bow, Adora, Perfuma, Scorpia, DT (to an extent), Author  
> Decidedly Not Morning People: Catra, Glimmer (Canon), Mermista, SeaHawk, Finn
> 
> -I WANT A GIRLFRIEND :(
> 
> -fun fact: this chapter took two and a half hours to write because I'm flirting with the gal I intend to date if she ends up romancing me back hopefully she's so amazing y'all i don't deserve her attention adklahdfljaklkd


	62. The She-Ra Cast, AKA The Gilmore Gays

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**9:22 am**

**Mermaid:** PLEASE GOD I JUST WANT A BLACK COFFEE

**Sparkles:** How can you want more coffee we’ve stopped like twice

**Mermaid:** do i look like a morning person to you

**She-Ra:** I could go for more coffee!

**Angel:** Not for you. That entire car’s lost is caffeine rights.

**Angel:** Except for Bow who’s health I’m concerned about

**Angel:** How close are we anyways?

**Sparkles:** About half an hour out

**Sparkles:** Then our usual stop at the park to regroup, switch cars and make a game plan

**Sparkles:** Four hours of shopping to get everything

**She-Ra:** THEN IT’S NIGHTITME WATERPARK TIME

**Sparkles:** Yep. We spend about three hours goofing off and letting the drivers for the ride’s back plan

**Furry:** We get lunch somewhere in there

**Sparkles:** Then we head to Ba Sing Se waterpark and spend a few hours harassing the lifeguards and generally having a blast!

**Angel:** We don’t actually harass the lifeguards. Adora and Sokka are just always at eachothers throats and get weirdly competitive

**She-Ra:** I’M SORRY THAT GUY PULLS BOTH GENDERS SO EASIL YI DON’T GET IT

**She-Ra:** HAVE YOU SEEN HIS GIRLFRIEND

**She-Ra:** OR HIS BF FOR THAT MATTER

**Furry:** :/

**She-Ra:** love you babe!

**Furry:** mhm

**Furry:** It’s fine I’m gay as day and can also admit that Sokka is inhumanly good with romance. Both mlem and wolow

**She-Ra:** ANYWAY

**ChaosIncarnate:** Small problem

**ChaosIncarnate:** I don’t haev any swim gear

**She-Ra:** easy solution

**She-Ra:** We’re going to queer owned stores all day. One of them will have a gender friendly sin gear for you

**She-Ra:** SWIM

**She-Ra:** NOT SIN

**She-Ra:** UR LIKE TEN

**ChaosIncarnate:** >:)

**Sparkles:** So Adora has lost her phone privileges for the rest of the ride. Please ensure that you have at least a 70% charge on your phone

**Sparkles:** BOw would also like me to remind everyone to put on sunscreen. Ensure you that have money, a small first aide kit, hand sanitizer, and have someone who you’ll have with you all day for safety.

**Furry:** psh okay mom

_ Attachment (2) _

**ChaosIncarnate:** PSh i love it here

**Mermaid:** oop

**Angel:** Yikes

**9:07 am**

**Hufflepuff:** Wow! Y’all really did blow up my phone!

**Archer:** This is what I expected tbh

**Archer:** Only like 300 messages not as bad as I expected.

**She-Ra:** <3

**Furry:** Okay everyone Finn and I are on our way back with the coffee.

**Furry:** Someone copy paste the list from the google doc pls

**She-Ra:** DIBS

**She-Ra:** Team Catpaws: Walmart and Hobby Lobby. Please pick up spray paint, regular paints, and some white and black tee-shirts. If something else comes to mind for pranking pls get that too

**She-Ra:** Team Gay and Gayer: Go to locally owned, queer, buisnesses and buy out the pride section. Flags are a priority and ensure to check the local thrift stores for boots and things we can turn into pride things for the closet kids

**She-Ra:** Commission Kids: You know the drill. Go to the local galories and comission as many artists as possible. Ask some for local band we can ask to play for pride in the park. 

**She-Ra:** It’s okay to go for not queer artists but when possible have the gays do it.

**She-Ra:** BE GAY DO CRIME

**Angel:** BE GAY DO CRIME

**Furry:** BE GAY DO CRIME

**Archer:** BE GAY DO CRIME

**Actor:** BE ENBY DO ARSON

**Angel:** I LOVE THE ENTHUSIASM BUT DO NOT

  
**Actor:** BOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The Chapter Title was abt the amount of coffee these gays drink. Yikes
> 
> -THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE ATLA REFRENCES BE READY FOR JUICE
> 
> -Fun fact I've run low on preplanned plot ideas so if y'all wanna see any now is the time to yell me cuz now is when i have to re-look at the planning doc
> 
> -Sokka is polyam with his fire bf and badass warrior gf and the resident Lesbians love him. (both in fic and in my life they all love him)
> 
> -The doc I keep this fic on is getting so slow from all the pages XD


	63. Author Is Having A D A Y

**Can I Get A Waffle**

**10:12 am**

**Archer:** Someone tell me that I don’t need the trans pride binder

**Sparkles:** I mean pride is coming up so like you have the right season for it

**Archer:** Not helping babe

**Sparkles:** I’m not trying to help

**Sparkles:** I think you should get it

**Archer:** ugh someone else tell me not to get the pride binder

**Angel:** Bow. Don’t get the trans pride binder. It isn’t worth it. And you already have a bunch of different binders.

**Angel:** I also know that you’re saving for one of those fancy GC2B razorback binders and that you’re close

**Angel:** Don’t waste it on something you don’t need

**Furry:** Don’t you already have a pride binder anyways?

**Archer:** That doesn’t count… I painted that for pride last year and can’t wear it the rest of the time 

**Furry:** Weak

**Archer:** I’d like to see you run around in a full binder and three layers because crop tops are hot but you get cold. While getting misgendered constantly and not being able to breath without complaining every minute

**Furry:** It can’t be that difficult

**Furry:** It’s just like a really tight sports bra

**Furry:** Isn’t it?

**Archer:** How can you have so many trans friends yet be so dumb?

**Furry:** Y’all don’t ask abt my gendered junk and I don’t ask abt urs! Isn’t it rude?

**Archer:** I’d have been happy to explain the basics!

**Furry:** I didn’t know!!!!

**Furry:** You guys can be kinda scary!!! I don’t always know how to ask!!!

**Furry:** OH FUCK GLIMMER

**Furry:** RUN YOU’VE BEEN COUGHT MEET AT THE RENDUVE POINT

**Sparkles:** FUCKING HELL

**Sparkles:** YEAH YEAH MEET U THERE GRAB FINN AND PERFUMA PLS

**Furry:** UGH

**Furry:** Anyways. ONne sec

**10:33 am**

**Furry:** anyways

**Furry:** It can be kinda scary to ask. I never know how to say my questions and like

**Furry:** We aren’t the most close and so I don’t wanna make you feel bad for how uneducated I am :/

**Best Friends Squad**

**10:36 am**

**Archer:** Adora please give your cat more love and invite her more places with us

**She-Ra:** I am doing my best! She bites and scratches!

**Archer:** Do it more! 

**She-Ra:** FIGHT ME

**Archer:** We are talking about this more later!

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**10:37 am**

**Archer:** Well I’d like to explain some stuff to you later this week. I think it’s important for you to have at least a baseline of what the trans experience is because of how many trans friends you have.

**Furry:** I would really appreciate that.

**Archer:** Perfect. Clear Your thursday and Adora and I will trade GF’s for the day.

**Furry:** wait what

**Archer:** Too late have fun at hobby lobby!!!

**Furry > She-Ra**

**11:04 am**

**Furry:** If I got in trouble with the police how much trouble am I in

**She-Ra:** Depends on what police and how quickly you got away

**Furry:** they didn’t get the cars plates but I am just kinda sitting in a tree in the woods covered in silver and black glitter

**She-Ra:** You’re lucky you’re cute you know that?

**Furry:** :3

**She-Ra:** Yeah yeah 

**She-Ra:** I’m on my way with your clothes for later and some makeup and wipes. Try to meet me at the park downtown.

**Furry:** <3 best gf

**She-Ra:** Bet your cute ass I am.

  
**She-Ra:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Updates will probably be slow this week! I've got family visiting this week and they're kinda the worst so I'll be busy hiding both literally and figuratively in the closet for the week! Please send me kind thoughts because I'll need the good vibes to survive the week!
> 
> -ALSO IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT HOLY FUCK THANK Y'ALL FOR 24K HITS AND 1000 KUDOS THE HELL GUYS HOW IS THERE SO MANY OF YOU
> 
> TW: Author Being Trans And NSFW ISH  
> -Have any other trans folks like trained themselves to just treat binders as like the gender-free sports bra? Like it has the potential to be gross but also lowkey kinda hot?
> 
> -We stan educating our friends instead of also belittling them because they may be dumb bitches but they're out dumb bitches


	64. Finn Is Too Pure For Me

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**11:33 am**

**Archer:** All gays check in

**She-Ra:** Catra and I are En-Route to the park for lunch

**Angel:** Scorps and I just finished up at the last store and are grabbing sandwitches from the deli on 5th Street

**Actor:** I’ve got the child with me and we’re on our way with Glimmer to the park. We might stop to grab a lunch otw

**Mermaid:** I picked up the last few commissions from last year and am on my way with Seahawk

**Archer:** Excellent meet y’all there

**Furry > She-Ra**

**1:11 pm**

**Furry:** Hey I’m gonna take Finn away from the group for a sec. 

**Furry:** They look really overwhelmed and if they don’t exchange that bracelet for a stim from the car soon they’ll break it

**She-Ra:** Do you want the one from my bag and I’ll grab another one from the car?

**Furry:** Nah. I’ll just tell them I wanna show them smthn in the car and we’ll just have a moment to breath and function away from the noise. I could use a quick break from the noise too

**She-Ra:** Alright darlin’ I’ve got the nice earbuds in the glovebox if they can’t block out the sound. Be safe and text me if either of you need anything okay

**Furry:** Will do

**Sparkles > She-Ra**

**1:14 pm**

**Sparkles:** Where’d the cat and cat jr go???

**She-Ra:** Stim break! Both of them were kinda overwhelmed so they needed to take a break away from everyone for a minute! 

**She-Ra:** They’ll be back once both’s brains have chilled out enough for them to feel comf

**Sparkles:** Are they okay??? Did they remember the stim bag in the car????

**She-Ra:** Yeah they’re fine. Catra grabbed the bag out when she brought them over and they’re hiding over on the swings for a sec. 

**Sparkles:** And you’re sure they’re okay?

**She-Ra:** Yep! They both just needed a sec!

**Sparkles:** Alright!

**Sparkles:** Are you okay? I know that you struggled a few years ago and I don’t want it to ever have to get that bad again.

**She-Ra:** I may have to take a sec on the ride home but I’m good! I’ve gotten better at managing my ADHD in the past few years so I don’t need to work as hard to manage it all the time

**She-Ra:** You and Bow were actually really helpful abt that! 

**Sparkles:** Really? 

**She-Ra:** I’ll tell you later.

**She-Ra:** The group is giving us weird looks

**Sparkles:** oops

**Furry > She-Ra**

**8:12 pm**

**Furry:** Scorpia she’s going to kill me

**Furry:** She isn’t allowed to be this cute

**Furry:** Like I know she’s fit but HOT DAMN LOOK AT HER FUCKING SHOULDERS

**Furry:** OR HER THIGHS FOR THAT MATTER JEASUS CHRIST CRUSH ME LIKE A WATERMELON

**Furry:** Scorp you are literally staring at your phone why are you ignoring me

**Furry:** Wait

**Furry:** fuck

**Furry:** you aren’t scorpia

**She-Ra:** No I am not.

**She-Ra:** You have something to tell me there babe

**Furry:** no

**Furry:** You saw nothing

**Furry:** I have no emotions

**She-Ra:** Awwww babe you think I’m hot!

**She-Ra:** That’s so embarassing for you

**Furry:** We are literally dating

**Furry:** The scratches on ur back are literally from me

**Furry:** You know that I think ur hot

**Furry:** I tell you it all the time

**She-Ra:** Yeah but you’re usually suave abt it

**She-Ra:** That was mush

**She-Ra:** Do you 

**She-Ra:** Tell Scorpia that you think I’m cute

**Furry:** Shut up!

**Furry:** Shut ur fuck!

**She-Ra:** Psh

**Furry:** Love you

**She-Ra:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Stim Toys are my savior and as someone with both ADHD and Anxiety I think we need to normalize having them. So Finn gets a stim because when overwhelmed they're great and help to limit the sh effects that self-soothing stims can have.  
> ^^^ Someone pls ask me to elaborate on that because I have strong emotions abt the help that comes from stimming  
> \- My week has been the worst one I've had in years and it's only tuesday so send me ur HC's on my tumblr pls. Or in the comments or smthn. Or not cuz I'm not in charge of you but like,,, if you want  
> -This fic is getting so long jfc.


	65. Every Hour Is Loving Perfuma Hours

**Can I Get A Waffle**

**9:07 pm**

**Sparkles:** Hey Catra can you please come and get your Feral Girlfriend

**Furry:** She isn’t doing anything wrong

**Sparkles:** She’s literally trying to arm wrestle a life guard how can you say that

**Furry:** I know. I can see her doing it

**Sparkles:** OH FOR FUCKS SAKE

**10:33 pm**

**Archer:** Who are we missing?

**Angel:** The enbies and I had to go find somewhere to change. We’ll be back in a moment. 

**Angel:** Scorps came with us for protection don’t worry.

**Hufflepuff:** I did in fact go for protection

**Hufflepuff:** Stronk

**Sparkles:** My favorite pair of pans 

**ChaosIncarnate:** I thought I was your favorite pan?

**Furry:** Did you just come out through a joke

**ChaosIncarnate:** Yep. 

**She-Ra:** Yep that’s my kid alright

**Actor:** Ahh I love it here

**Archer:** Wait why wasn’t invited to get changed as a trans

**Angel:** You’re cis passing. 

**ChaosIncarnate:** And also guys have cooties

**Archer:** We have cooties????

**Archer:** ARE YOU ALL 12

**Angel:** Yeah on a scale of 1-10

**ChaosIncarnate:** Ayyyyyyyyyyyy

**Actor:** ayyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Archer:** I’m like actually kinda offended. 

**Archer:** The mens room is scary. :(

**Angel:** I’m sorry. We thought you’d be okay because you’ve been using it for years and didn’t want to invalidate you by insinuating that you needed to change separately. 

**Archer:** That’s very sweet but I don’t pass all the time. Especially when I can’t keep binding and have to just wear a hoodie. 

**Angel:** Then do you mind if we invite you in the future? 

**Archer:** I’d actually really appreciate it!

**Archer:** Anyways!

**Archer:** We have a three hour drive to do so drivers come get y’alls go juice and riders get in the cars!

**Archer:** If you aren’t in the car in ten minutes we’re leaving without you!

**She-Ra:** That isn’t an idle threat either he left Catra and I here last year after we got distracted

**Archer:** And I warned them twice

**Archer:** Be here

**Archer > ChaosIncarnate**

**10:41 pm**

**Archer:** I have a hoodie from Scorpia for you to use when you get back

**Archer:** I can’t let you keep binding but her hoodies are huge on me and I’m pretty athletic

**Archer:** So you’ll be swimming in it. 

**ChaosIncarnate:** Thank you! Do you want your binder back when we reach the car?

**Archer:** Nah kiddo. You can keep it. Just remember to take it off after 8 hours. And don’t wear it when your dysphoria isn’t making you. Your lungs need all the air they can get. 

**ChoasIncarnate:** My favorite Uncle

**Archer:** :D

**ChaosIncarnate:** :D

**Can I Get A Waffle**

**10:44 pm**

**Sparkles:** LAST FUCKING WARNING TO GET IN THE CAR

**Furry:** FUCK FUC K FUCKALFKDALDAKHFLA

**Furry:** I WAS GETTING SNACKS COME BACK

**Sparkles:** DID YOU BRING ME MNMS

**Furry:** YES

**Sparkles:** YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS

**She-Ra:** WAIT BABE DID YOU BRING ME A MOUNTAIN DEW

**Furry:** FUCK YEAH I GOT THE DEW

**Furry:** WHAT KIND OF GF DO YOU THINK I AM

**Mermaid:** Aren’t they in the same car?

_ Attachment (1) _

**Mermaid:** wow that’s gayer than normal

  
**She-Ra:** We’re tired!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sorry I missed an update. I was simultaneously, gay, pining, and sad at the same time.
> 
> -Bow isn't a nighttime person and you can quote me on that. He gets mean when tired. 
> 
> -The fact that y'all literally have chosen to spend your free time on this is astounding. What the hell why do you tolerate my bs sleep deprived writing?


	66. Bow collects strays like I collect otome dating sim games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY CW THERES WEED IN THIS CHAPTER BUT LIKE IT'S JUST A VAGUE KINDA ALLUDING TO IT NOTHING SUPER EXPLICIT YOU'VE BEEN WARNED DON'T DO (illegal) DRUGS KIDS

**Can I Get A Waffle**

**11:34 pm**

**Sparkles:** Cars check in sound off

**Hufflepuff:** I wish I was asleep right now

**Arsonist:** WOW WOULD I LIKE TO BE HOME 

**She-Ra:** I’ve got Redbull and monster for all drivers and co-pilots

**Sparkles:** Bitch you do?

**She-Ra:** yep

**She-Ra:** They’re in the front pocket of my bag. I’d hand them to you but Catra is passed tf out on my lab and I don’t wanna wake her up

**Sparkles:** Thx

**12:07 am**

**Sparkles:** about another ten minutes and we’ll be there. Is everyone good to get back or do any of y’all need to crash at mine or Bow’s?

**Hufflepuff:** I’m good but Perfuma doesn’t wanna wake up her parents. Is it okay for her to stay over?

**Sparkles:** Oh yeah for sure

**Sparkles:** Pls tell her to just park in the driveway.

**Hufflepuff:** M’kay! 

**Archer > ChaosIncarnate**

**1:07 am**

**Archer:** Are you warm enough? 

**Archer:** This house has a chronic lack of blankets

**Archer:** Which is funny because I am always FREEZING

**ChaosIncarnate:** I’m plenty warm

**ChaosIncarnate:** Thanks again for letting me stay over tonight. 

**Archer:** No problem kid

**Archer:** My dads and I collect strays 

**Archer:** Seriously don’t stress

**ChaosIncarnate:** :D!

**ChaosIncarnate:** See you in the morning then! My mom is gonna kill me XD

**Archer:** Rip

**She-Ra > Furry**

**6:17 am**

**She-Ra:** I’m cold

**Furry:** get another blanket then

**She-Ra:** Or you could just come and cuddle me

**Furry:** We always cuddle in your room

**Furry:** if you want affection come and get it 

**She-Ra:** Open your window then

**Furry:** what

**She-Ra:** Open it hurry up I’m cold

**Furry:** my window is on the second floor

**Furry:** how tf did you get up there

**She-Ra:** I’m strong now open up

**Furry:** yeah yeah chill I’m coming

**7:12 am**

**She-Ra:** We need to talk to perfuma abt getting our supply restocked

**Furry:** we could also ask Scorpia

**Furry:** i hear she’s been experimenting with edibles and since ur season is over you could get away with lighting up more often if you wanted

**She-Ra:** Last time I had one of Scorpia’s edibles I was messed up for like a week I’m not doing that again

**Furry:** bow glimmer and I were fine idk how it messed you up so badly

**She-Ra:** I’ll be supervision or smthn or just like try one of Entrapta’s pens 

**Furry:** stoner

**She-Ra:** I’m a student athlete actually

**She-Ra:** So you’re one to talk <3

**Furry:** i’ve never touched a weed in my life

**She-Ra:** Sure babe

**She-Ra:** I’ll pretend to believe that

**Furry:** <3

**She-Ra:** Love you

**Furry:** Softie

**She-Ra:** Luckily for you

  
 **Furry:** :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Unrelated but "Our Life: Beginning and Always" is an amazing game and I want the expansion more than anything. The two game expansions and soundtrack are like 17 dollars on steam and I'm so broke. (MY COMMISSIONS ARE OPEN AND I WILL WRITE YOU OVER 2000 WORDS OF WHATEVER YOU ASK IF SOMEONE WANTS TO SET THAT UP HINT HINT NUDGE NUGE OKAY I'M DONE)
> 
> -Y'all left the KINDEST WORDS on the last chapter and some of them made me cry lmao
> 
> -I made a joke abt being featured on the a03-crack account on tumblr and it actually happened so if any of you are from that hi
> 
> -I got like 17 hours of sleep and I'm worried about my sleep schedule like for real now I'm sure it's fine


	67. WTF HOW DID THIS REACH 40K WORDS WHAT

**Sneiors**

**9:20 am**

**Furry:** GUESS WHO GOT AN A ON HER ENGLISH EXAM BITCHES

**Furry:** and it wasn’t me.

**Furry:** It was my girlfriend

**Furry:** I got a b

**She-Ra:** WOOO I GOT AN A

**Archer:** Is she handing those back today?

**Sparkles:** I’m fucked

**Archer:** Ugh same

**Archer:** Even with one of my dads teaching the class I still suck at it!

**Furry:** English is like the easiest class our school offers how can you be that bad

**Archer:** If I knew do you think I’d still suck at it?

**Furry:** Am

**Furry:** Am I allowed to answer that?

**Archer:** No.

**She-Ra:** Bow if you ever need any help I’m really good at english?

**Archer:** Languages have no reason being so easy for you

**She-Ra:** pardon?

**Archer:** English, First Ones, Spanish, and almost fully fluent in dutch

**Archer:** Is there anything you can’t do????

**She-Ra:** Math

**Furry:** Yeah but I only know like three gays that do math without crying

**Sparkles:** I like math!!!

**She-Ra:** And thats truly scary

**Furry:** wait I need to test something

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**9:44 am**

**Archer:** Who here is the most feral, not chaotic but feral

**Hufflepuff:** Glimmer

**Sparkles:** Catra

**Angel:** Glimmer

**She-Ra:** Glimmer

**ChaosIncarnate:** Glimmer

**Sparkles:** NOT YOU TOO FINN

**ChaosIncarnate:** I may be the most chaotic but I watched you drink a monster, redbull, and five hour energy combo once before a football game then immedietly down cold medicine 

**ChaosIncarnte:** You scare me

**Archer:** i-

**Archer:** Glimmer how are you still alive

**Sparkles:** So being honest

**Sparkles:** I have no memory after like ten minutes of drinking that mixture

**Sparkles:** Did we win that night?

**She-Ra:** Yeah we did but that is so not the point

**She-Ra:** Are you even human?

**Sparkles:** No actually!

**Mermaid:** Well that’s enough group chat for me for the day

**Mermaid:** also there’s a swim meet tonight if you all want to come or whatever

**Mermaid:** it’s to qualify for state and we’re hosting

**Mermaid:** It’s not a big deal or anything

**Arsonist:** it’s totally a big deal!

**She-Ra:** Catra and I have a thing with the principal directly after class but we’ll be there!

**Furry:** We will?

**She-Ra:** We don’t have anything else to do, do we?

**Furry:** We’ll be there!

**Mermaid:** Psh whatever

**Mermaid:** Thanks I guess

**Archer:** We know you love us Mermista!

**Mermaid:** You’re all fine

**Archer:** :D

**She-Ra:** Agh yikes gotta go before they see me on my phone

**Furry:** SAME YIKES

  
**Sparkles:** Imagine being in class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Howmst the fuck did I turn this into 40k words?
> 
> -Happy (Belated) Christmas everyone!/Holidays to those that don't celebrate Christmas! 
> 
> -Lets hope I don't die snowboarding tomorrow :/
> 
> -Have a great day!


	68. I really enjoyed writing this one!

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**4:12 pm**

**She-Ra:** Where are y’all? Catra and I are lost

**Furry:** Why is this building so big?????????

**Sparkles:** We can’t see either of you?

**Archer:** I’m sending Finn after you both

**Archer:** Don’t move.

**She-Ra:** It’s really humid in here how can Mermista even breath?

**Angel:** Plants may like humid air but my hair does not :(

**Hufflepuff:** I mean. The moisture is what probably keeps her skin so soft right?

**Actor:** No. That’s the absolutely vigorous skincare routine that she refuses to share with all of you. 

**Arsonist:** She’s going to start warmups in lane four! 

**Sparkles:** Thank you Sea Hawk!

  
  
  


_ GlimmerandSparkes _

_ *** _

_ 4:12 pm _

_ Two teens pose in front of a large sign that reads “Etheria Public Pool” the taller of the two is wearing a shirt with blocky letters proclaiming “I’m here for Mermista”. The shorter wears a teal swim cap and white tee-shirt with “I’m Mermista” in black sprawled across the front. Mermista is rolling her eyes, but has an arm thrown fondly over the others shoulders. He is grinning ear to ear. _

_ *** _

_ 4:33 pm _

_ The video is loud, with the sound of the water in the pool overlapping the sounds of excited teenagers and bored adults overloading the cheap camera. It pans over a small group of teens with bright hair walking towards a set of bleachers. Thery’re overloaded with signs and posters and a young teen with bright blonde hair and a red bandana leads the charge. Every once and a while a dark head of curly hair pops into the bottom of the screen as the recorder is carried at the back of the group. The two teens from earlier are noticeably absent. _

  
  


_ ScorpionRawr _

_ *** _

_ 5:15 pm _

_ The photo is an action shot of Mermista, her arms are half in the water and her eyes are screw up in concentration. Her teal swim cap is starting to peel back from the speed in which she’s moving and the angle of the photo seems impossible. _

_ *** _

_ 7:34 pm _

_ Perfuma grins at the camera. Her light hair floats around her face, and the bright blue headband nestled in it barely holds back the frizz that threatens to overtake it. Her makeup is running down her face, leaving light streaks against the bright pink of her cheeks, flushed from joy or exertion, it’s hard to tell. She’s leaning against a railing and the strap of her long sundress hangs off her shoulder. The photo is captioned with a heart _

_ *** _

_ 8:48 pm _

_ The last photo in the series is a group photo. Catra, Perfuma, Mermista, and Finn are all hanging off of Scorpia as she flexes. Adora and Sea Hawk are arm wrestling in the background while Bow looks on with Horror.  _

  
  


_ BowandArrows _

_ *** _

_ 12:27 pm _

_ The video is of a crowded cafeteria. Two students are squared up and one is bright red with anger. The other is making a smug expression and looking on with thinly veiled glee. The angry girl is being held back by a taller girl with blonde hair. She seems calm but her cheeks are just as bright as the smaller’s. Her white sweatshirt is stained brown and sticks to her skin as she moves. She holds back the smaller easily, though looks as if she’s considering letting her attack the antagonizer. The photo is captioned “Lovers who fight together stay together”. No one is trying to stop them from fighting, not even the supervisors. _

_ *** _

_ 3:13 pm _

_ Bow smiles at the camera, flashing a peace sign. Both of his cheeks are painted with the school’s colors of white and gold and he’s wearing eyeliner. The background of the photo is of the park near the public pool, where a certain pair of lesbians are holding hands. One has a black eye and the other’s knuckles are bruised. _

_ *** _

_ 6:02 pm _

_ The video is much longer than any of the others he’s posted today. It’s been taken at the local waffle house and as it pans down the table, it only gets more chaotic. Everyone has changed clothing from what could be considered school appropriate to either pajamas or party clothes. Mermista is seated closest to Bow and is leaning into Sea Hawk as he feeds her a bite of waffle. She’s still in her swim gear but has removed her swim cap and is wearing a t-shirt about three sizes too big. Across the table from Bow sits Finn. They’re eating a salad covered in syrup and are caught up in an animated conversation about the gender of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with Double Trouble. As the video continues, Glimmer can be seen chatting with Scorpia as Adora and Catra elbow each other as they fight over an ice cream sundae. _

_ *** _

_ 7:09 pm _

_ The final photo is of Glimmer. She winks at the camera as she falls backwards into the grass. Her pink hair contrasts with the fluorescents in the background and the entire photo has a very indie feel.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -For anyone curious, I imagine the photos to be on an app like snapchat! 
> 
> -Got my first commission today and I'm BEYOND EXCITED to write it!
> 
> -Anyways ignore the lowkey pining toward Perfuma in that one photo
> 
> -Y'ALL THE GAL ASKED ME OUT AND WE'RE DATING NOW
> 
> -I'm sorry this is kinda short and doesn't flow, it didn't want to be written today!


	69. Catra and Adora made a teacher cry and I'm so proud of them for it.

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**3:12 pm**

**Furry:** Don’t you just love the smell of peaceful students in the morning?

**Angel:** It’s 3?

**Sparkles:** You’re in detention?

**Hufflepuff:** For fighting another student?

**Archer:** Again?

**Furry:** Semantics

**Angel:** I’m not sure you’re using that word right…

**Furry:** yeah yeah whatever

**Sparkles:** Wait? Who tf is letting you on your phone in detention? 

**Furry:** Bow’s dad.

**Archer:** Which one?

**Furry:** lance

**Archer:** He won’t let me on my phone during detention??????

**Furry:** I must be his favorite then 

**Archer:** I’m his son??????

**Furry:** and Adora and I made a homophobic teacher cry during lunch yesterday?

**Archer:** I am

**Archer:** His

**Archer:** Son

**Furry:** Your point?

**Archer:** What is not adding up here?

**Sparkles:** They’ve never had to wait for her to finish getting ready for an event 

**Archer:** This is homophobia

**Sparkles:** WE ARE GAY?

**Archer:** Just becuase you’re gay doesn’t mean you can’t be homophobic GLIMMER

**Archer:** <3

**Sparkle:** You take!

**Sparkles:** A Minimum!

**Sparkles:** Of three hours

**Sparkles:** To get ready for an event

**Archer:** I like to look nice! 

**Archer:** Is that a crime?

**Angel:** Bow, I’m a high femme lesbian who wears enough makeup to make a drag queen wince and I take, maybe an hour, at most, to be ready

**Archer:** Unfortunate.

**Archer:** Have you considered that one of those hours is spent trying to fit into my binder? 

**Actor:** strong relate

**Archer:** One simply does not “Get ready”

**Archer:** One must also

**Archer:** Make a deal with a dark force to get the tube to fit.

**Furry:** Then I’ve got nothing

**Actor:** Exactly

**Actor:** Beauty takes effort. 

  
**Actor:** Not everyone can look like me <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter was made by, "Takes me two hours to get ready squad"
> 
> -My "S" key isn't working and I'm very upset about it. It's sticky and I hate it.


	70. I can't believe I missed the funny number chapter.

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**12:03 am**

**Sparkles:** Are we just going to ignore the fact that those two made a teacher cry?

**Sparkles:** I feel the need to go back to that

**She-Ra:** You know the “Hey Professor!” Vine? Where the two kiss then the professor is all like, blargh I’m gonna vomit

**She-Ra:** It was like that!

**ChaosIncarnate:** Iconic.

**She-Ra > ROYALio**

**6:45 am**

**She-Ra:** Hey Rogelio! Sorry to text you so early in the morning on a Saturday, but Catra and I wanted to do the monthly parkour challenge today! I know that you Kyle and Lonnie usually do it together but it’s a group of five this week!

**She-Ra:** Wanna pair up?

**ROYALio:** Hey Adora :) I’ll have to ask Lonnie when she gets here. But Kyle and I would be thrilled to team up with the both of you!

**ROYALio:** If I may ask, how is Catra? I know that she isn’t the biggest fan of us but I do miss hanging out like when we were in middle school.

**She-Ra:** She’s good! Of course she’s just as stressed as any other senior but she’s been doing a lot better than when we were kids.

**She-Ra:** She’s reading over my shoulder and says hello! And that she wants to go to another warehouse show with you one day.

**ROYALio:** I’m glad to hear it! Kyle and Lonnie are weird about punk music so I’ll send her a message so we can find on nearbye!

**ROYALio:** Kyle says hi as well.

**She-Ra:** Hi Kyle! 

**She-Ra:** Please let me know when you know if we’re gonna pair up!

**ROYALio:** Will do!

**7:55 am**

**ROYALio:** Lonnie gave me a very enthusiastic yes. So I’m pretty sure that she’s interested.

**ROYALio:** Should we meet at the building at 10? That should give us about an hour to warm up and figure out who’s doing what.

**She-Ra:** That sounds perfect! Can we make it a goal for everyone to wear Green and Grey? Like when we were kids?

**She-Ra:** Apparently coordination is half the battle

**ROYALio:** I can’t believe that our Adora just said that

**ROYALio:** We couldn’t even get ypu to wear the tie for the school uniform. Much less to coordinate an outfit

**She-Ra:** Maybe I’ve just had better influences… I’ve always been impressionable

**ROYALio:** Not likely

**ROYALio:** Anyone who cared to look knew that you were in charge as kids

**ROYALio:** I always thought it was obvious

**She-Ra:** Maybe. But it’s always been Catra who’s been in charge of me. 

**ROYALio:** lmao

**ROYALio:** Simp

**She-Ra:** PSH 

**She-Ra:** YOU’RE ONE TO TALK

**ROYALio:** This isn’t about me!

**ROYALio:** Lonnie and Kyle are both amazing and didnt almost throw me off a roof as a ten year old.

**She-Ra:** It was one time!

**ROYALio:** ,,,

**She-Ra:** Okay two times 

**She-Ra:** But the second time was an accident!

**ROYALio:** Suuuuuuuuure.

**She-Ra:** damn why’d we ever stop hanging out?

**She-Ra:** I miss you three!

**She-Ra:** We should all hang out more!

**ROYALio:** Sure thing. Right after Catra and Lonnie embrace in steamy lovemaking.

**She-Ra:** It’ll be fine! We’re almost adults! 

**ROYALio:** And that’s going to stop those two?

**ROYALio:** Without Kyle and you they would have fought even more than they did as kids.

**She-Ra:** Alright you’ve got a point.

**She-Ra:** But still!

**She-Ra:** Fond memories!

**ROYALIO:** of course

**10:02 am**

**She-Ra:** We’re here! 

**ROYALio:** We’re in the lobby

**ROYALio:** Lonnie is grabbing her paints from her car but she’ll be back in a sex

**She-Ra:** Noted!

  
**She-Ra:** I hope you’re ready to kick ass!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Fun fact. Having long nails is the worst and I don't reccomend it.
> 
> -Sim_Vale_Muse requested more Rogelio so I've brought back the boi!


	71. SOFT AND GAY WHAT DID YOU EXPECT

**Furry > She-Ra**

**4:17 pm**

**Furry:** everything hurts

**She-Ra:** I agree

**She-Ra:** Why’d we agree to go out with them afterwards again?

**Furry:** you claimed that it was for bonding

**She-Ra:** Bonding schmonding I want to go to bed

**Furry:** I can claim I have a thing

**She-Ra:** We can do this!

**She-Ra:** It’s only like 20 more minutes before we can leave!

**Furry:** too long :(

**She-Ra:** Catra

**Furry:** fiinnnnnnnne

**She-Ra:** Thank you <3

**AlwaysMyFault > Furry**

**8:12 pm**

**AlwaysMyFault:** Ummmm

**AlwaysMyFault:** Hey Catra?

**Furry:** hey Kyle

**Furry:** can I help you

**AlwaysMyFault:** I just wanted to say thank you for earlier.

**AlwaysMyFault:** You didn’t have to do that…

**Furry:** psh

**Furry:** the only person who gets to mistreat my friends is me.

**AlwaysMyFault:** We’re friends?

**Furry:** of course we are

**Furry:** don’t be an idiot.

**Furry:** the way I treated you all in middle school was wrong. i’ve learned that in the past few years

**Furry:** but i’ve always thought of you as my friend

**AlwaysMyFault:** Thats…

**AlwaysMyFault:** Shockingly sweet.

**Furry:** don’t get used to it

**AlwaysMyFault:** I wouldn’t dream of it. 

**Trans With A Plan**

**8:22 pm**

**AlwaysMyFault:** Y’ALL AREN’T GOING TO BELIEVE HOW THE HETEROS TREATED ME TODAY

**Angel:** With kindness because you were surrounded by two scary lesbians a tall scary lizard and Lonnie?

**AlwaysMyFault:** Incorrect

**Actor:** With fear because you were surrounded by giants?

**AlwaysMyFault:** Aren’t you like six foot

**Actor:** Irrelevant

**AlwaysMyFault:** Anyways I got called another slur 

**Archer:** Boooooooooo

**AlwaysMyFault:** I hate it here lmao

**Archer:** We all do dude

**Archer > Sparkles**

**9:16 pm**

**Archer:** My dads are spending the night at my grandparents?

**Archer:** Wanna sneak out and watch the stars?

**Archer:** It’s gonna be too cold to do it soon.

**Sparkles:** Yes!!

**Sparkles:** Let me get changed and I’ll walk over!

**Archer:** Meet you in the car <3

**Sparkles:** You’re so sweet

**Sparkles:** Really know how to treat a girl

**Archer:** If you don’t hurry I’m leaving without you

**Sparkles:** I take it all back please don’t leave without me!

**Archer:** I’m kidding!

**Archer:** I’ll never leave without you I promise!

**Sparkles:** Cute

**Archer:** shhhhhh

**Sparkles:** I’m on my way!

  
**Archer:** Ahh I see you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- pls consider all of them as sticky middle schoolers and Kyle + Lonnie threatening to throw down with homophobic college students who were mean to Catra.   
> \- Then imagine the parallel of Catra doing it for Kyle as almost college students themselves and having strong emotions.
> 
> \- Thank you for your time
> 
> \- Also Glimbow content for your soul. 
> 
> \- The United States continues to do 100 points of Physic damage and y'all should send good vibes or come and vibe with me on steam while I recover from the sheer level of stupidity here.


	72. It's a good day in this hell everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YOU  
> THIS CHAPTER IS MUCH MORE "TEEN" THAN NOT. THEY THIRST BECUASE I GOT ATTENTION FROM MY GF AND IT WAS CUT OFF BEFORE I WAS READY   
> THANK YOU  
> HAVE DAY

**Archer > Sparkles**

**7:03 am**

**Archer:** Did you get caught?

**Sparkles:** I have no idea how but somehow my mom didn’t notice

**Archer:** Thank god

**She-Ra > Sparkles**

**7:08 am**

**She-Ra:** So Glimmer

**She-Ra:** how was last night for you

**Sparkles:** I have no idea what you’re talking about!

**She-Ra:** So that wasn’t you sneaking in through your window this morning?

**Sparkles:** Of course not

**She-Ra:** And so of course Bow’s car going missing last night has nothing to do with that.

**Sparkles:** Of course not! Because we weren’t out together last night!

**Sparkles:** Besides

**Sparkles:** Why were you awake to notice

**She-Ra:** I decline to comment

**Sparkles:** Not all of us can live with our S.O

**She-Ra:** Unfortunate

**8:17 am**

**_Sparkles_** _added_ ** _Archer, She-Ra, Furry, Angel, Mermaid, Hufflepuff_** _and_ ** _Arsonist_** _to_ _New Chat_

**_Sparkles re_ ** _ named chat to  _ **_Adult Gays_ **

**Sparkles:** Out of curiousity.

**Sparkles:** How many of us spent last night with our S.O

**Sparkles:** Just vibing

**Furry:** Yep

**Angel:** We watched movies all night :)

**Mermaid:** I was with Seahawk but sure

**Sparkles:** We don’t gay shame here

**Archer:** Exactly

**She-Ra:** You are so

**She-Ra:** Unbelievably petty sometimes

**Sparkles:** ;)

**Furry > She-Ra**

**9:33 am**

**Furry:** I want iced coffee

**Furry:** which means we have to get up and go get some

**She-Ra:** I’ll drive if you pay!

**Furry:** don’t you love it when girls

**She-Ra:** Who gave you access to memes?

**She-Ra:** When did you start usign them?

**Furry:** when I realized that it irritates Glimmer that I understand her references

**She-Ra:** Oh it’s a spite thing! 

**She-Ra:** Makes sense.

**She-Ra:** Where are you it’s cold out here

**Furry:** I can’t find my wallet

**She-Ra:** Second bookshelf, on the left and partially hidden by the overdue library book

**Furry:** thx b

**She-Ra:** Gotta love ADHD memory!

**Furry:** it does make sure that i get my coffee

**She-Ra:** And that you have gas money!

**She-Ra:** Because I’m almost out!

**She-Ra:** And we won’t make it to the coffee shop before we run out so we need to go and get some

**Furry:** perfect.

**She-Ra:** Don’t sass me

**Furry:** Fight me

**She-Ra:** Lets go!

**Furry:** hiss!

**She-Ra:** Did you just

  
  


**Furry:** don’t you dare

**She-Ra:** Hiss at me?????

**Furry:** I’m staying here

**She-Ra:** I’m not bringing you anything back

**Furry:** ILL BE RIGHT THERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I got to cuddle the girl today. She sat in my lap a few times and it was amazing. I also found out that any sort of pressure on my neck makes me go limp. Fun times.
> 
> -This chapter is gayer and thirstier than usual due to the previous note and I only feel a little bad about it.


	73. Poor DT had no clue what was coming

**Can I Get a Waffle?**

**9:09 am**

**Sparkles:** If you’ve already been yelled at aboiut midterms this morning say I

**Archer:** I

**She-Ra:** I

**Furry:** i

**ChaosIncarnate:** i don’t get it?

**ChaosIncarnate:** None of my teachers have been talking to us about any kind of special testing?

**Angel:** Oh to be a freshman <3

**Sparkles:** I miss that innocence

**ChaosIncarnate:** Okaay now I’m even more confused

**ChaosIncarnate:** Nothing has changed?

**Actor:** yeah 

**Actor:** what the fuck adults warn a gay next time

**Sparkles:** WE THOUGHT YOU KNEW

**Actor:** HOW WOULD I KNOW GLIMMER

**Actor:** DO I LOOK LIKE I WOULD KNOW

**10:12 am**

**Hufflepuff:** It looks like everyone is doing well this morning. 

**Furry:** this isn’t even finals wtf

**Angel:** oh to be a succulent. Warm. Dry. 

**Angel:** Quiet

**Angel:** NOT SURROUNDED BY SWEATY ASSHOLES IN P.E.

**Angel:** FUCK THE SCHOOL SYSTEM AND LET ME OUT OF HERE

**Angel:** Bow also says hi and that he hates it here. 

**Hufflepuff > Angel**

**10:20 am**

**Hufflepuff:** Hey what if we just don’t come back after lunch?

**Angel:** Get me out of here and I’ll do anything

**Hufflepuff:** Share the good stuff?

**Angel:** You 

**Angel:** Actually I just got asked another question about my junk deal

**Hufflepuff:** Meet at my car and we can go to the garden

**Angel:** They’ve got an event planned

**Angel:** We can go to mine though and just vibe on the roof

**Angel:** Both of my folks should be at work and they know that value of mental health and taking time to do what I love and not just work

**Hufflepuff:** Even if it means not skipping out again this week?

**Angel:** I’ll live

**Angel:** Probably

**Hufflepuff:** Well someone is dramatic today

**Hufflepuff:** You’re doing great my love <3

**Angel:** <3

**Sneior Gays**

**3:15 pm**

**Archer:** I know that Scorpia took Perfuma somewhere but do the rest of y’all want to get ice cream

**Archer:** We all need to hang out more

**Archer:** The underclassmen (hets) no longer have any respect for me and I blame it on me not spending enough time with Catra 

**Furry:** I’m taking that as a compliment

**Furry:** Adora’s got practice but she’s down to go after

**Furry:** I’m also down to go after

**Sparkles:** Hell yeah! Ice cream!

**Sparkles:** Speaking of senior shit

**Sparkles:** Pls can we go down to the coast after midterms

**Sparkles:** I want to go surfing and we all need a chance to destress!

**Furry:** Adora? Relax and destress?

**Furry:** i know that we spent a few years apathy but she’s never relaxed a day in her life

**Furry:** ugh apart*

**Sparkles:** Beach volleyball

**Furry:** makes sense.

**Archer:** Ice cream?

**Sparkles:** Aren’t you lactose intolerant????

  
**Archer:** Your point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This post goes out to the American education system <3 Stop making me do finals. I'm going to lose it I've already cried twice today and I have like two more hours of homework to stay even remotely on top of it. 
> 
> -Don't panic if there's no chapter on Thursday! I'm just tired because of the last point I mentioned and may be asleep in a pile of exhaustion and due dates and might need that time to de-stress
> 
> -Please go and drink some water <3


	74. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS REFERENCES TO UNDERAGE SMOKING AND DRINKING YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**7:00 am**

**She-Ra:** GET UP BITCHES IT’S WINTER

**Sparkles:** It really isn’t 

**She-Ra:** THERE’S SNOW OUTSIDE

**Sparkles:** Tomorrow is the first day of winter! 

**She-Ra:** SNOWBOARDING SEASON

**Archer:** You’re not making us go again are you?

**She-Ra:** WINTER SKI TRIP IS IN EXACTLY TWO MONTHS AND YOU CAN BET YOUR GAY ASSES YOUR GOING

**ChaosIncarnate:** I can’t ski?

**She-Ra:** THEN I’LL TEACH YOU

**Furry:** Wow

**Furry:** suddenly I’m coming down with a cold in two months

**She-Ra:** Mean

**Furry:** avoiding death

**She-Ra:** You had fun last year!

**Furry:** I almost died

**She-Ra:** Of fun!

**Furry:** you strapped a piece of wood to my legs and told me good luck

**She-Ra:** ANYWAYS

**She-Ra:** This is the only event I don’t need to hype myself for so we have to go!

**Angel:** I always forget that you’re actually pretty introverted!

**She-Ra:** Mhm!

**She-Ra:** I need quiet time every once in a while or else I forget how to have fun haha

**She-Ra:** I laugh because it hurts.

**She-Ra:** Are y’all introverts or extraverts because while I know me and Catra’s I’ve only got vague guesses for the rest of you

**Sparkles:** I’m an extravert!

**Furry:** shocker

**Archer:** Also an extravert!

**Angel:** I’m an introvert! While being around people can be fun I can’t do it for too long!

**Hufflepuff:** I’m an extravert! If you can’t already tell,,, but you probably can haha!

**Mermaid:** Introvert. 

**Arsonist:** Extravert!

**ChaosIncarnate:** i think i’m an Extravert?

**ChaosIncanate:** Idk though i could be a introvert too

**ChaosIncarnate:** Bisexual

**Actor:** Well I’m an extravert.

**Actor:** but solely because I’m an attention whore I do not condone peasants speaking to me.

**ChaosIncarnate:** Mood

**Sneior Gays**

**9:12 am**

**Sparkles:** Party tonight? Lonnie’s hosting

**She-Ra:** How fancy?

**Sparkles:** Her folks are out of town and her insta post said nobody under 16

**Furry:** wow. A fuck ton of drunk and high teenagers left unsupervised 

**Furry:** what could be better?

**She-Ra:** I’ll go! I love Lonnies place!

**She-Ra:** I’d offer to dd but I did it last time so like fight me

**Archer:** I don’t like to drink or smoke much anyways so I’ll dd

**Hufflepuff:** Adora don’t you not drink? Or Catra?

**She-Ra:** puff puff

**Hufflepuff:** Aren’t you supposed to be responsible?

**She-Ra:** There’s no children around right now is there? 

**She-Ra:** Also hell no

**She-Ra:** Have you met me?

**She-Ra:** I jump off of things for fun

**Hufflepuff:** I brought this upon myself

**Hufflepuff:** Anyways! Why can’t the juniors come?

**Sparkles:** Lonnie hates SeaHawk. Mermista hates parties. And Perfuma has work tonight!

**Hufflepuff:** I didn’t expect you to have an answer for that

**Sparkles:** :)

**Archer:** So are we down?

**She-Ra:** Yes!

**Furry:** ugh fine

**Hufflepuff:** Woo!

**Sparkles:** hell yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Okay! I finally set a tentative timeline for when I intend on ending this fic! I think I'll write out to the end of the older gays senior year. If there's enough feedback I may write a sequel but all good things must come to an end and this will too!
> 
> -Thank you all so much for your patience in me while I figure out wtf I'm doing! I'm back for a consistent posting schedule after this I swear! (Probably (hopefully)
> 
> -Found out that my gf hates Perfuma and I'm still recovering emotionally >_>


	75. Adora is Relatable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a party chapter! Please note that modern teenagers party like they have no business and are the literal worst.

**Furry > She-Ra**

**8:07 pm**

**Furry:** why do i already regret coming

**She-Ra:** Because you’re antisocial on a good day and we hate like most of the ppl here

**Furry:** and we’re here becuse

**She-Ra:** Glimmer asked us to come and we’re making an effort to be more social!

**Furry:** any other reason?

**She-Ra:** Bow threatened to give us the disappointed look!

**Furry:** do we have to stay?

**She-Ra:** We’re allowed to leave at 10 

**Furry:** ugh

**She-Ra:** If it helps

**She-Ra:** You look hot!

**Furry:** you were with me when i got this outfit

**She-Ra:** Hot gf looks pretty under strobe lights and puff puff

**Furry:** makes more sense

**Furry:** you’re also looking hella hot

**Furry:** are those your fishnets from hoco

**She-Ra:** Mhm!!

**She-Ra:** Where’d you go??

**Furry:** first room upstairs

**She-Ra:** I’m coming and finding you

**She-Ra:** lonely wout you

**Furry:** cling

**She-Ra:** :(

**Furry:** <3

**Sparkles > Archer**

**9:44 pm**

**Sparkles:** Am I buzzed or is that catradora over there

**Archer:** Why would I agree to be the law abiding one again

**Sparkles:** Naive hope?

**Archer:** Yeah that sounds about right.

**Archer > Hufflepuff**

**10:00 pm**

**Archer:** Hey Scorpia! I haven’t seen you in this check in period. Location and sober lvl please!

**Hufflepuff:** Hiiiiiiii! I’m out back with some of Perfuma’s friends! Sober as death but floating on smoke

**Archer:** Thank you! I’m coming and rounding everyone up in about half an hour!

**Hufflepuff:** I’ll be here!

**Hufflepuff > Angel**

**10:11 pm**

**Hufflepuff:** I miss you!!!!

**Angel:** Babe you saw me earlier.

**Hufflepuff:** That was like six hours ago :(

**Angel:** You’ll see me tomorrow

**Angel:** I may be nice but I am also about to get off shift and almost lost my cool at a bitch earlier! Catra would have been proud! 

**Angel:** I am also! Very jealous! That y’all went without me!!!

**Hufflepuff:** :(

**Hufflepuff:** That bad?

**Angel:** Y E S

**Hufflepuff:** Do you want cuddles? 

**Angel:** Yes

**Angel:** Tomorrow. 

**Angel:** Tonight I’m taking a bath and painting my nails

**Hufflepuff:** Okay!

**Hufflepuff:** Love you! 

**Angel:** And I you <3

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**11:11 pm**

**ChaosIncarnate:** First person to bring me a pizza with ranch gets my monster gun

**Furry:** do i want to know?

  
**ChaosIncarnate:** No <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Adora is a clingy high prove me wrong
> 
> -I hate parties and my gf had to teach me what they're like for this I hope y'all appreciate it
> 
> -FINALS WEEK IS APPARENTLY PRE FINALS AND FINALS FINALS AND I WANT TO CRY JUST LET ME WRITE MY GAY FANFIC IN PEACE PLS GET ME OUT OF HERE WHY AM I DOING THIS TO MYSELF
> 
> -On the bright side my gf came over and serenaded me and it was very romantic


	76. uwu

**Sneiors**

**3:45 am**

**Furry:** psh losers get up here

**Archer:** Catra get down from there and make better life choices please

**Furry:** make me

**She-Ra:** HOW DO YOU EVEN HAVE THIS MUCH ENERGY LEFT I DON’T GET IT I’M STILL DEAD FROM LAST NIGHT

**Hufflepuff:** Should-

**Hufflepuff:** Should I be concerned?

**She-Ra:** My aunt and uncle are visiting for the holiday season.

**Hufflepuff:** and?

**Furry:** homophobes

**Hufflepuff:** But isn’t Mara?

**She-Ra:** Yep

**Hufflepuff:** And so Catra is?

**She-Ra:** Angey

**Hufflepuff:** Makes sense

**Hufflepuff:** Where’d she climb to

**Furry:** ask me yourself 

**Furry:** coward

**Hufflepuff:** Where’d you climb to?

**Hufflepuff:** btw Perfuma says hi

**Furry:** tree

**Hufflepuff:** Any tree in specific?

**Furry:** the one glimmer is standing under

**Sparkles:** GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I THROW SOMETHING AT YOU YOU ASS

**Furry:** guess what I won’t be doing

**Sparkles:** I hope you fall

**Furry:** i’ll be sure to land on you

**She-Ra:** Glimmer I’m on my way

**4:12 am**

**Archer:** HEY GAYASSES GET INSIDE BEFORE MARA MURDERS YPU

**She-Ra:** SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT

**Furry:** FUCK

**Hufflepuff:** ~Mara’s going to murder you~

**She-Ra:** WE KNOW

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**9:07 am**

**She-Ra:** >:(

**Furry:** >:(

**Mermaid:** do we want to know

**She-Ra:** Grounded! Until my aunt leaves!

**Furry:** she isn’t even my real mom what the fuck????

**Archer:** HOW IS THIS THE STRAW THAT BRAEKS THE CAMELS BACK?

**She-Ra:** I DON’T KNOW

**She-Ra:** SHE’S LITERALLY WALKING INTO US DOING ALL SORTS OF DUMB SHIT AND JUST BLINKED AND WALKED AWAY HOW IS THIS ANY WORSE

**Furry:** can you even be grounded in your senior year?

**Sparkles:** I dare you to tell her that you’re too old to be grounded

**Furry:** i like having arms and a tongue thanks

**ChaosIncarnate:** Wait i’m confused what happened?

**She-Ra:** My aunt and uncle are coming to visit and my dumbass over there got us both grounded until they leave

**Furry:** again

**Furry:** this is literally the chillest thing we’ve done in weeks idk why it’s what got us in trouble

**Archer:** Didn’t you fall asleep in a tree?

**Furry:** we’ve fallen asleep on the beach covered in sand and you in a full wetsuit and not gotten home until noon the next day and not gotten in trouble how is this the line

**Hufflepuff:** WHEN WAS THIS?

**She-Ra:** Before we started dating but after the gay chat was made?

**Furry:** that sounds right

**Furry > Hufflepuff**

**10:00 am**

**Furry:** SCORPIA HOW THE FUCK DID SHE GROUND ME I’M LEGALLY AN ADULT

**Hufflepuff:** I dunno but it’s VERY funny!

**Furry:** WHEN DID SHE GET MOM STATUS HWO DID THIS HAPPEN

**Hufflepuff:** Catra you’re /killing/ me

**Furry:** I’M SO CONFUSED 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -not me getting a 62% on my spanish final then a literal 100% on my programming final
> 
> -I've been playing this game on steam recently called Our Life: Beginning and Always and I'm this close to emailing the developers and begging them to give me a job as a beta tester for it because y'all I swear this is the best game I've ever played go play it. If you end up playing it tell me your favorite character and why is it Cove?
> 
> -I haven't seen my gf in like two days and I miss her :( I don't get to see her until like either tuesday or tomorrow and I Will Not Survive if I don't see her soon
> 
> -Y'ALL LEFT THE KINDEST COMMENTS LAST CHAPTER HOLY SHIT Y'ALL ARE TOO GOOD TO ME I SWEAR I'M GOING TO CRY uwu


	77. Mara is Struggling

**She-Ra > Furry**

**10:22 am**

**She-Ra:** Get your ass back here you cannot make me do this on my own

**Furry:** i can’t hear you over the sound of my gay not giving a singular fuck

**She-Ra:** If you don’t come down here I’m coming up and dragging you back down

**She-Ra:** Now come and help me deal with Aunt Liz 

**Furry:** no <3

**She-Ra:** Catra

**Furry:** Adora

**She-Ra:** I’m sending Razz

**Furry:** JESUS I’M COMING CHILL

**She-Ra:** Thank you!

**Best Friends Squad**

**10:31 am**

**Sparkles:** I SAW THE CAR ARE THEY HERE

**She-Ra:** Yep.

**Archer:** Are they already being homophobic

**She-Ra:** I don’t get why Mara hasn’t kicked them out!

**She-Ra:** She hates them!

**Archer:** Do you and Catra need a rescue?

**She-Ra:** Grounded

**She-Ra:** Remember?

**She-Ra:** She’s sending us to the store! Hell yeah finally a break!

**Sparkles:** Take as long as you can! 

**She-Ra:** That’s the plan!

**MaraGrayskull > She-Ra**

**12:03 pm**

**MaraGrayskull:** If I can’t escape them then neither can you get back here I know what you’re doing

**She-Ra:** Sorry Mara! I can’t hear you over the sound of not being able to find Brownie mix!

**MaraGrayskull:** Adora I swear to all things holy if you don’t get back here soon I’m going to go crazy I hate my sister-in-law please hurry up

**She-Ra:** Yikes okay I’m on my way

**She-Ra:** Can we at least stop for coffee?

**MaraGrayskull:** Only if you bring me some

**She-Ra:** deal

**MaraGrayskull:** If you bring me black coffee I’ll be upset be kind to your poor guardian

**She-Ra:** Yeah yeah I know

**She-Ra:** See you in a sec!

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**12:20 pm**

**She-Ra:** End me

**Angel:** Pardon?

**She-Ra:** Stick to the neck I do not care but make it quick

**Archer:** Should we be worried?

**Furry:** only if you kill her first

**Hufflepuff:** I am very uncomfortable with the energy we’ve created in the studio today

**She-Ra:** Remember the relatives I was telling you abt in math the other day

**She-Ra:** They’re here to visit and I’m this close to fighting one

**Furry:** same

**She-Ra:** “Oh you girls must be such good friends! Adora you’re such a sweet friend for taking her in like this!”

**She-Ra:** We’re girlfriends Elizabeth.

**Furry:** gay as hell

**Actor:** Unfortunate

**Mermaid:** rip

**Furry:** I CAN’T WITH THIS WOMEN

**Furry:** “So Catra… Do you have a boyfriend? It seemsl ike such a shame that both of you girls are still single.”

**Furry:** mam i’ve topped your gf more than once in the very room that you’ll be sleeping tonight 

**She-Ra:** CATRA

**Furry:** FIGHT ME

**Sparkles:** Why don’t you both not just like makeout in front of them

**She-Ra:** Mara asked us not to aggravate them

**Furry:** Stupid authority figures

**Archer:** Do it anyways?

**Actor:** Go watch a gay movie on the roof and cuddle so when they come outside they’re forced to acknowledge that you’rea a couple

  
**She-Ra:** DT YOU SCALY GENIOUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -My stomach hurts and I can't tell if it's anxiety or bad Chinese takeout but something is wrong here
> 
> -Dt being a lizard jokes will never not be funny to me


	78. "Author" missed dinner and is considering eating the entire kitchen as revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -CHAPTER CONTAINS THE WORD "d*ke" USED BY A STRAGHT CIS MALE IN REFERENCE TO THE TWO FAV LESBIANS SO LIKE WATCH OUT BUT IT'S KINDA GLOSSED OVER AND EASILY SKIPPED YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

**She-Ra > Furry**

**7:12 pm**

**She-Ra:** How long until we can escape?

**Furry:** idk how long until Mara won’t give us shit for leaving?

**She-Ra:** Like 20 minutes?

**Furry:** that’s too long

**She-Ra:** I can think of ways to make it go faster?

**Furry:** do your best

**She-Ra:** I dare you to make up a partner and make him as similar to me as you can and tell Uncle Matt about him.

**Furry:** omg bet

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**7:27 pm**

**Furry:** GUESS WHO JUST ESCAPED ADULTS 

**Archer:** HOW???

**Furry:** ACCIDENTALLY TOLD THE UNCLE TO FUCK HIMSELF

**Archer:** “Accidentally”

**Furry:** YES ACCIDENTALLY

**Sparkles:** For some reason I don’t believe you.

**Furry:** in my defense I blame Adora

**She-Ra:** DON’T BLAME ME

**She-Ra:** ALL I DID WAS ENTERTAIN YOU

**ChaosIncarnate:** WERE YOU MAKING OUT?????

**She-Ra:** NO

**She-Ra:** WHY DO YOU ASSUME THE WORST OF US

**Hufflepuff:** WE KINDA HAVE A REASON TO

**She-Ra:** THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT

**She-Ra:** WE WERE NOT MAKING OUT

**Furry:** we could be

**She-Ra:** AGAIN

**She-Ra:** NOT THE POINT RIGHT NOW

**ChaosIncarnate:** But the right now alludes to it being a point

**She-Ra:** I hate it here.

**She-Ra:** ANYWAYS

**She-Ra:** Catra has a boyfriend

**Furry:** yep

**Furry:** his name is Adam and he’s a football player

**Furry:** he also has blonde hair, is really smart but a terrible actor

**Furry:** he also does parkour and is a huge fan of green day

**She-Ra:** His last name is Grayskull!

**Archer:** I-

**Archer:** What????

**She-Ra:** So we were like super bored right???

**She-Ra:** And like tried to escape an hour ago but Mara was not a fan of that plan so we just stayed put and were’nt interested in interacting with the world

**She-Ra:** SO I DARED CATRA TO MAKE UP A BOYFRIEND AS CLOSE TO ME AS SHE COULD

**Furry:** and i did

**Furry:** and did a great job btw i almost sounded Straight

**She-Ra:** BUT THEN SHE JUST GOT SUPER SARCASTIC

**Furry:** because like have you met me

**She-Ra:** AND UNCLE MATT JUST GETS THIS LOOK ON HIS FACE

**Furry:** it was something between horror and repulsion 

**She-Ra:** AND I THINK SOMETHING CLICKED BECAUSE HE JUST SAYS IN THIS TINY TINY VOICE

**Furry:** “oh my god they’re d*kes”

**Furry:** his of course was not censored but there’s children here

**She-Ra:** I DON’T THINK I’VE EVER SEEN HIM THAT UPSET AND OFFENDED OMG

**Furry:** so it was technically an accident

**Furry:** even if it did have good results

**Angel:** I’m shocked that Mara isn’t mad at you.

**She-Ra:** Her and my Aunt had to run to the store! So she probably is but like I haven’t gotten an angry text yet so like !

**She-Ra:** Correction I have gotten an angry text but it’s more of a “why didn’t you record it?” than a “What the fuck Adora”

  
**Furry:** goodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The chapter titles are never related to the chapter and I think that's very sexy of me
> 
> -I FORGOT TO MENTION BUT WE'RE GOING INTO A NEW ARC I'M CALLING THE HOLIDAYS ARC SO PREP YOURSELF FOR ME TO TAKE LITERAL WEEKS TO WRITE A SINGLE HOLIDAY
> 
> -ya know i've accepted ive easily got like another 60k words in me for this so it's gonna be a monstrosity and i'm okay with that
> 
> -Green day Adora is everything I want out of my life and I'll die for her
> 
> -I didn't get hate crimed at my first in-person class in like a year so poggers in chat for that.


	79. Bow wants a nap and so do i

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**7:11 am**

**Hufflepuff:** alright gays how we feeling about the snow

**Furry:** i HATE it here

**Sparkles:** I had an entire thing of snow fall on my head while trying to open the school for leadership this morning and now my hair is flatter than DT’s ass.

**Actor:** HOW DARE YOU

**Sparkles:** MY HAIR IS FLAT DO YOU KNOW HOW STRESSFUL THAT IS

**Sparkles:** MY HAIR HASN’T BEEN FLAT IN ALMOST SIX YEARS

**Archer:** Are you okay?

**Sparkles:** NO

**She-Ra:** Well I love the snow.

**Sparkles:** We know Adora

**She-Ra:** It’s pretty

**Sparkles:** We know Adora

**Furry > Hufflepuff**

**8:25 am**

**Furry:** if i have to sit through this class any longer i’m going to go feral

**Hufflepuff:** You’ve only been in class for like an hour?

**Furry:** 20 minutes and 34 seconds

**Hufflepuff:** whats the issue?

**Furry:** this dickhead of a sub just totally snapped at this underclassmen and like tbh i wouldnt care but they look so much like finn that it just hits different and like also he gave us a test

**Hufflepuff:** Oh?

**Furry:** yeah

**Furry:** also i literally cannot fucking sleep becuase of mara’s fuckass of na aunt

**Hufflepuff:** That’s new for you. You can normally sleep anywhere.

**Furry:** RIGHT

**Furry:** the entire house feels super fucking angry and tense and i know that something is gonna happen but i can’t for the life of me figure out what 

**Hufflepuff:** Bad vibes corrode the space?

**Furry:** yeah sure

**Hufflepuff:** You should go with me to this meditative session tonight! I’ve been doing it for a few weeks and it’s really settling when I’m stressed!

**Furry:** maybe

**Hufflepuff:** Just let me know before 7 okay?

**Furry:** will do :)

**Trans With A Plan**

**12:13 pm**

**Archer:** all trans are hereby required to go over their part of the powerpoint and update their slides

**Angel:** I hate updating the slides :(

**Archer:** Too bad it’s gotten out of date and old information is useless information

**ChaosIncarnate:** UGH WHY DO YOU HATE US

**Archer:** At least you don’t have to record and produce the entire video that goes along with it?

**AlwaysMyFault:** Valid.

**Archer:** THANK YOU KYLE COMING THROUGH AS ALWAYS

**AlwaysMyFault:** uwu

**Archer:** Also t update:

**Archer:** WHY AM I SO LOUD NOW

**Angel:** vocal box fucking you over

**Archer:** VOICE IS MUCH DEEPER, I HAVE MUSCLE????   
  


**Archer:** I HAVE FACIAL HAIR NOW

**Archer:** Guys and gal I had to shave. 

**Archer:** I’VE NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE

**Archer:** DAD CRIED

**ChaosIncarnate:** That was so wholesome

**Actor:** what did we do to deserve Bow

**Angel:** Nothing. He’s an enigma who we’ve done nothing to deserve

**Archer:** Shut ur fucks all of u

**Actor:** our favorite man

**ChaosIncarnate:** The only man who deserves rights

**Archer:** A high respect for someone you threw a prop at

**ChaosIncarnate:** It was a fake axe

**Archer:** THAT DOESN’T MAKE IT BETTER FINNLY

**ChaosIncarnate:** YOU’RE NOT MY DAD

**Archer:** I COULD BE

**ChaosIncarnate:** BUT YOUR NOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Y'all im in a business competition that i stand a chance of going to state for. I write gay fanfiction for fun and I'm a top contender for a BUISNESS COMPETITION THAT FOCUSES ON PROFESSIONALITY AND I WRITE GAY FANFIC AS A HOBBY
> 
> -in other news ive had Haikyuu brainrot for weeks and I'm this clsoe to writing something for it.


	80. Adora continues to be a phat

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**3:03 am**

**She-Ra:** Hear me out

**Furry:** no.

**She-Ra:** Hear me out!

**Furry:** not going to happen

**She-Ra:** C’mon! 

**She-Ra:** It’s good this time I swear

**Furry:** no.

**She-Ra:** I’m saying it anyways

**Furry:** rude

**She-Ra:** If a mermaid asked me to marry her I’d agree

**Mermaid:** Hey

**She-Ra:** no

**Mermaid:** I’m literally the girl in the picture

**She-Ra:** Too bad 

**Mermaid:** Damn I can’t win today

**She-Ra:** Nope

**Best Friends Squad**

**7:26 am**

**Archer:** Should I be concerned about how little you slept last night?

**She-Ra:** My aunt and uncle were arguing with Mara and Razz for like four hours last night

**Sparkles:** rip

**She-Ra:** Yep! I am so tired!!!! And Catra is ready to kill me!!

**Archer:** Why?

**She-Ra:** Angry homicidal gf cat who’s v tired makes fear go brrrrrrr

**Sparkles:** I am concerned?

**She-Ra:** Don’t be! It’s fine!

**She-Ra:** Probably!!

**Archer:** Yikes

**She-Ra:** :)

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**8:33 am**

**She-Ra:** First update of the day: I almost punched someone for the first time in like a week. 

**Furry:** almost broke the streak damn

**Angel:** I’m confused

**Angel:** What happened

**Furry:** I’m going to murder someone.

**Archer:** Seems like everything is going great?

**Hufflepuff:** I can always pull you out of class for “Yearbook” and we can nap in the auditorium

**Furry:** I mean that sounds great but also I’m failing math

**Hufflepuff:** How are you failing math you had an a last week

**Furry:** Spite

**Actor:** Mood.

**Furry:** GET ME OUT OF HERE AGJALKFHADKFKALJAFAJHFAHFADKFEIUBNADK

**Hufflepuff:** omw

**Furry:** thank

**She-Ra:** yikes

**Archer:** So we’re feeling extra chaotic today

**Sparkles:** I mean we’re always pretty chaotic but sure ig go off

**Angel:** I’m concerned

**She-Ra:** Don’t be

**She-Ra:** uwu

**Archer:** Alright time to call Mara and send you both home

**She-Ra:** Home is where all the problem is at this point in time!

**She-Ra:** I’m trying to avoid home atm

**Archer:** Then go hide at mine

**She-Ra:** Oh shit I forgot that was an option!

**Archer:** What would be do without me

**Furry:** suffer

**ChaosIncarnate:** We love Bow 

**ChaosIncarnate:** The only man i trust

**Arsonist:** Pardon

  
**ChaosIncarnate:** oh rip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -AGH BE PREPARED FOR BRAIN ROT THE GF WAS EXTRA GAY TODAY LADS


	81. MY MOUTH HURTS UGH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hornee Catra warning at end of chap. It's just her freaking out abt Adora being bold and gay don't worry but nothing plot relevant happens so if you need to skip do it pls*

**Sneior Gays**

**7:15 am**

**Archer:** Today’s senior ditch day right?

**She-Ra:** I think so?

**Sparkles:** OOOO WE SHOULD ALL GO DO SOMETHING

**Furry:** we could go to the beach

**Hufflepuff:** It’s literally winter?

**Furry:** and

**Hufflepuff:** We can’t swim?

**She-Ra:** I know this really cool hike to Strawberry Rock 

**She-Ra:** We could take a quick hike there and back.

**Archer:** ugh. hiking.

**She-Ra:** It’ll be fun!

**Sparkles:** We should have a picnic while we’re there!

**Archer:** I don’t have a choice in this do I?

**She-Ra:** That’s the spirit! 

**Hufflepuff:** I’ll drive us all! Meet at mine in an hour?

**Sparkles:** Sounds good!

**Furry:** fuck yeah

**She-Ra:** Yesssssss

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**1:22 pm**

**Archer:** “Go hiking Bow!! It’ll be fun! You’ll be fine!”

**Archer:** “It’s an easy hike! Only three miles!”

**She-Ra:** It wasn’t that bad!

**Archer:** It was

**Archer:** Cold as fuck. Foggy. And DON’T FORGET ACTIVELY RAINING

**Sparkles:** It was fiiiiiine!

**Archer:** I WAS WEARING MY BINDER FOR THE FIRST HALF YOU DICKS I ACHE

**ChaosIncarnate:** oop-

**She-Ra:** WAIT YOU WERE

**Archer:** YES THAT’S WHY I WAS DYING NOBODY TOLD ME IT WOULD BE THAT MUCH WALKING

**Archer:** I HAD TO STUFF IT IN MY BAG FOR THE WAY BACK SO I DIDN’T DIE

**Furry:** oh

**Furry:** Sorry Bow :(

**Archer:** Forgiven but only because you used proper capitalization

**Sparkles:** Sorry :(

**She-Ra:** Me too :(

**Archer:** Thank you everyone.

**She-Ra:** Wait why didn’t Scorpia say sorry

**Hufflepuff:** Who do you think made him unbind 

**Hufflepuff:** Mom friend for the win

**Trans With A Plan**

**1:29 pm**

**ChaosIncarnate:** Speaking of binders

**ChaosIncarnate:** I’m stuck

**Actor:** rip

**Furry > Hufflepuff**

**8:16 pm**

**Furry:** HELP

**Furry:** SHWE

**Furry:** WOW I GET GAYER BY THE HOUR

**Furry:** WE WERE DOING HOMEWORK RIGHT

**Furry:** AND SHE WAS READING A BOOK FOR ENGLISH WHILE I WAS DOING SOME MATH

**Furry:** THEN SHE LIKE TURNS OVER AND JUST FUCKING STRADDLES ME

**Furry:** I WAS NOT PREPARED AND SO I’M LIKE BRIGHT RED

**Furry:** AND SHE’S LIKE ON TOP OF ME AND IDK HOW TO REACT AND SUDDENTLY I’M BEING TOPPED BY MY JOCK GF BUT IT ISN’T EVEN LIKE SEXUAL SOMEHOW

**Furry:** AND IT WAS JUST CHILL AND I’M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO REACT AND THEN SHE’S GONE ADFLADKAH

**Furry:** wait she’s back

**Hufflepuff:** Well that was entertaining,,,

**Hufflepuff:** Don’t die?

**9:15 pm**

**Furry:** i didn’t but it was a near call

**Furry:** anyways peace

  
**Hufflepuff:** Be safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Fun fact: Strawberry rock is a real hike! It's in this tiny town in California and my family and I once stopped there for a night during a road trip a few years ago! My sister is a hiking nut so we did it and we had a really great time! 
> 
> -Don't bind and exercise y'all. Bow thought it was just gonna be like a quick walk through the woods not a three mile hike. And his friends were like "Oh yes us athletes do more than this for a casual outing it'll be fine" and wore hiking clothes and he was in fashion because my boy has no idea how to hike and I love that for him.
> 
> -Second fun fact: My gf did the same thing that Catra is freaking out about to me and It was INTENSE AND HOLY SHIT I AM GAY anyways hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -I want to write that scene but like, nsfw, scary. But also like, real world experience contributing to art. lmk what y'all think i'm conflicted.


	82. Y'all didn't answer my question at the end of last chapter so if you answer the question here i'll name the next chapter after you

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**2:07 am**

**She-Ra:** What an amazing day to love women

**Furry:** I’m womf

**She-Ra:** <3

**Archer:** Go to Sleep?

**Furry:** absolutely not

**Archer:** Why???   
  


**Furry:** i’m having a great time

**Archer:** And what are you doing?

**Furry:** watching the how to train your dragon movies

**Archer:** all of them?

**Furry:** yep

**Archer:** That’s like several hours worth of movies

**Furry:** it is

**She-Ra:** We’re having an amazing time!

**Archer:** Good for you?

**She-Ra:** Yes very good for us thanks

**Furry > She-Ra**

**5:15 am**

**Furry:** did i leave my belt in ur room

**Furry:** and my docs now that i think of it

**She-Ra:** Mhm

**She-Ra:** Wnat me to walk them over or just throw them between our windows and see it I can make it on your bed

**Furry:** as funny as it would be to see you throw them ill just crawl across the roof one sec

**She-Ra:** wait lemme open my window i closed it since it was cold

**Furry:** mkay

**She-Ra:** Alright you’re good I’ve opened it

**Furry:** omw

**Sparkles > She-Ra**

**2:48 pm**

**Sparkles:** ADORA HELP I’M BEING UNFAIR TO BOW AND I FEEL BAD

**Sparkles:** HE’S HANGING OUT WITH A FRIEND OF HIS WHO I’M ALSO VERY CLOSE WITH AND FOR SOME REASON I HAVE THIS LIKE PIT OF ANGER AND JEALOUSY IN MY HEART AND I FEEL AWFUL ESP BECUASE THEY’RE LITERALLY IN A REALATIONSHIP AHG HELP ME

**She-Ra:** Oh 

**She-Ra:** Um?

**She-Ra:** Do you wanna come over and hang out? I can kick Catra out for a few hours and like invite over Perfuma?

**Sparkles:** Would that be okay? I don’t want to intrude but I don’t want to just like sit alone with my thoughts.

**She-Ra:** I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t okay with it!

**She-Ra:** If you bring your rollerblades we can skate around town and get boba? I know that Perfuma still longboards

**Sparkles:** Can we?

**She-Ra:** For sure! Grab your shit and come over! Get as dressed up as you feel and I’ll match your energy!

**Sparkles:** Thanks Adora

**Sparkles:** Do you mind texting Perfuma?

**She-Ra:** Not at all! I’ll ask her now.

**She-Ra > Angel**

**2:52 pm**

**She-Ra:** Perfuma! Are you busy for the next couple hours?

**Angel:** I start my shift at my parents place at 5 but I’m free until then?

**She-Ra:** Glimmer’s having a rough day and wants to just hang out us three, you down?

**Angel:** Of course! Is she okay?

**She-Ra:** Yeah, but a certain green-eyed-monster is making an appearance and it’s totally fucking with her

**Angel:** Yikes. 

**She-Ra:** Mhm. Bring your board?

**Angel:** For sure! 

**She-Ra > MaraGrayskull**

**4:57 pm**

**She-Ra:** Heeeeeey mom

**She-Ra:** I’m kinda at the Urgent Care? 

**She-Ra:** I crashed my board and they won’t let me leave until you come and get me…

**MaraGrayskull:** Please tell me you were wearing your helmet.

**She-Ra:** I was! I’m just a bit, banged up… 

**She-Ra:** And I also kinda am very wrapped up in my left hand with some roadburn.

  
**MaraGrayskull:** Alright. I’m on my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Listen I headcannon that the windows have the fun setup where they mirror eachother becuase i can
> 
> -Adora's skating accident is a replica of the one I had at the beginning of August last summer. I'm still super scarred up haha
> 
> -She is left handed and you CANNOT tell me otherwise.


	83. I want a hug but instead have no content

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**7:07 pm**

**She-Ra:** Lets play the “How often can I end up in the ER before they stop letting me in” game.

**She-Ra:** I haven’t found their limit yet but it’s not from lack of trying.

**Sparkles:** I’m just shocked that they know you by name

**Furry:** her and i do parkour as a hobby and both of us spend a fuck ton of time doing both martial arts and protesting.

**Furry:** it would be weird if they didn’t know her name by now

**She-Ra:** Marry and Penelope just got married! 

**Furry:** oh i’m thrilled for them

**Angel:** Who are they?

**She-Ra:** The head doctors of the ugent care downtown!

**Furry:** Dr. Pen loves Adora

**Angelr:** The way that you are on that good of terms with her is mildly concerning.

**Furry:** :)

**Angel > Hufflepuff**

**8:22 pm**

**Angel:** The realization that I’m totally and completely out of my favorite tea is extremely upsetting.

**Hufflepuff:** Do you wanna drive and get some?

**Angel:** The store is like three hours away?

**Hufflepuff:** And? It’s a 24 hour store. We can skip class tomorrow

**Angel:** You’re a horrible influence on me

**Hufflepuff:** Yeah yeah I’m awful I know. It comes from being a horde kid

**Hufflepuff:** You in?

**Angel:** You bet! Let me grab my coat! 

**Hufflepuff:** I’ll hop in my car now! See you in a sec

**Angel:** <3

**Best Friends Squad**

**8:29 pm**

**Archer:** Oh to see Scorpia driving down our road. Blasting her “omw to get the gf” playlist

**Sparkles:** Is that it’s actual name?

**Archer:** Technically it’s “Gay, Yearning, and Affectionate” but I like mine more

**She-Ra:** VALID AF

**Sparkles:** Think she’ll be in class tomorrow?

**Archer:** Judging by the speed at which she was driving, and the amount of blankets in the backseat?

**Archer:** Not a chance.

**She-Ra:** She’ll be there but she’ll be really tired and Perfuma will be weirdly aggro.

**Sparkles:** I’m with Bow. 

**Sparkles:** No way that her and Perfuma make it to class tomorrow.

**She-Ra:** Oh yee of little faith! I know them! They’ll both be there!

**Archer:** Sure Adora.

**Furry > She-Ra**

**11:11 pm**

**Furry:** heeeeeey Adora

**She-Ra:** I don’t trust this tone of voice.

**Furry:** i am offended! i just wanted to check on you!

**She-Ra:** …

**Furry:** okay

**Furry:** i’m cold and want a hug

**She-Ra:** If you can get over here without Mara yelling at you go for it I want attention too.

**She-Ra:** She’s already yelled at me for not sitting still like twice

**Furry:** that sounds like a challenge

**She-Ra:** Because you’re taking it as one?

**Furry:** yeah that could be why

**Furry:** or it could be a challenge

**She-Ra:** It’s not a challenge

**Furry:** i feel very challenged

**She-Ra:** Catra it is not a challenge

**Furry:** bring you an arizona too? damn okay

**She-Ra:** Catra!

**Furry:** cant hear you rip

**She-Ra:** If you bring me a watermelon one I’ll be extra cuddly

  
**Furry:** oh bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -yaaaas king give us nothing
> 
> -I crave the sweet sweet release of human touch
> 
> -this chapter was made by constant injury gang


	84. agh

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**7:14 am**

**ChaosIncarnate:** I want to go ice skating

**Sparkles:** Wait why does that sound like so much fun?

**ChaosIncarnate:** RIGHT????

**Archer:** Do we want to go? There’s a rink the next town over.

**ChaosIncarnate:** I don’t have any plans!

**Archer:** @everyone

**Angel:** Scorpia and I can meet you there?

**Furry:** Adora is banned from any sports for the next month at least so she’s out

**Furry:** i’ll go though

**She-Ra:** I can supervise!!!

**Mermaid:** I’ll go

**She-Ra:** Anyone need a ride? I can’t because I’m apparently “Injured”

**She-Ra:** But Catra can!

**Furry:** jerk

**She-Ra:** <3

**ChaosIncarnate:** I need a ride? 

**Furry:** i can drive you don’t worry

**ChaosIncarnate:** Thanks!

**Archer:** Can we try to meet at around 11? That way there’s plenty of time to skate and then grab lunch after?

**Angel:** Sounds good!

**She-Ra:** See everyone then!

**Mermaid:** cool

**ChaosIncarnate:** See y’all then!

**Furry > ChaosIncarnate**

**10:24 am**

**Furry:** problem child

**Furry:** we’re outside 

**ChaosIncarnate:** Be right there! I’ve gotta grab my wallet!

**Furry:** take your time

**ChaosIncarnate:** I will not but thanks

**Furry:** :)

**Best Friends Squad**

**1:38 pm**

**Sparkles:** I want to cause an issue

**Archer:** In general or like?

**Sparkles:** Just in general. I want to make an issue for someone

**She-Ra:** Mood!

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**1:41 pm**

**She-Ra:** Y’ALL ARE NOT GOING TO BELIVE WHAT JUST GOT SAID TO CATRA AND I 

**Sparkles:** Oop?

**Furry:** “Are you two sisters or something?”

**Furry:** sir i just had my tongue in her mouth and you think that we’re sisters?

**She-Ra:** Like do we look like we’re related?

**Angel:** Oh we’ve gotten that one before

**Angel:** It’s just subtle enough homophobia that we can’t say shit

**Furry:** i hate it here

**ChaosIncarnate:** PLEASE TELL ME YOU TOLD HIM THAT

**She-Ra:** And I quote: “I just kissed her who the fuck kisses their sister like that?”

**Furry:** he got really offended for some reason

**Furry:** weird

**ChaosIncarnate:** The way that I want to be you both when i grow up

**Archer:** no you dont

**Mermaid:** you absolutely do not

**Angel:** you really dont

**She-Ra:** What the fuck?

**Archer:** Adora snores worse than I do. Catra is allergic to cats.

**ChaosIncarnate:** Is that all?

**Sparkles:** No!

**Furry:** why are you all attacking us?

  
**Mermaid:** youre easy targets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This fic has done really well and it confuses the hell out of me ngl... I'm glad y'all are enjoying it so much though! Because it makes me really happy all of you enjoy it so much! ^-^
> 
> -I'm getting sick so next week y'all will either get more content than normal or no content while I recover.
> 
> -Someone actually made the "Are you two sisters?" Comment at me and my gf the other day, which is strange considering we were about to kiss. :/ We also look nothing alike so like????? And while i do use the term gf, ppl think we're a male couple more often than not? What in the hetero?


	85. Kinda angsty today sorry abt that

**Best Friends Squad**

**2:17 am**

**She-Ra:** Is it burnout or am I just gay?

**Archer:** My money is on burnout

**Sparkles:** Yeah same here

**She-Ra:** probably

**Archer:** anyways why are you awake?

**Archer:** I know why Glimmer and I are but you should be resting

**She-Ra:** Idk? I’m having a rough week so I’ve got some insomnia going atm and like

**She-Ra:** I’m getting the bi-yearly urge to isolate myself from everyone so I’m telling you now so I don’t worry anyone when I’m not at school for the next few days

**Archer:** Adora….

**She-Ra:** Mara noticed so we’re gonna head up to the farm for a week or so to kinda reset and feel better, Catra already knows so she agreed to tell everyone else that Mara and I are just spending some time together but I want y’all to know what’s actually going on. 

**Sparkles:** Thank you for telling us. We’re both so proud of you for taking time to take care of yourself. 

**Archer:** We love you and want you to be your best self! That means time for self care!

**She-Ra:** Thanks guys <3

**Sparkles:** Of course! We love you!

**She-Ra:** :)

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**7:36 am**

**Actor:** Today I’m choosing violence

**Actor:** Specifically towards all of those who are cis or cis passing.

**Actor:** Bow and Perfuma are safe but they’re on thin ice.

**Archer:** And that’s on hormone blockers 

**Angel:** And a lack of body fat

**ChaosIncarnate:** is there a reason for the violence?

**Actor:** Heteros harassing me while I was waiting for my cofee

**Actor:** “Oh ahah whats in ur pants”

**Actor:** I dunno asshole why don’t you come over here and find out

**ChaosIncarnate:** valid as fuck

**Angel:** Sometimes violence is the answer.

**Hufflepuff:** Guys no!

**Hufflepuff:** We are not being violent!

**Hufflepuff:** No violence!

**Actor:** Yes violence!

**Hufflepuff:** No violence!

**Angel:** Yes violence

**Hufflepuff:** Fine

**Hufflepuff:** Yes, SOME violence

**ChaosIncarnate:** Gay rights

**Archer:** NO VIOLENCE

**Actor:** Yes Arson?

**Archer:** NO

**ChaosIncarnate:** boooooooooooo

**Furry:** well I’m condoning the violence but you’ll have to talk with seahawk about the arson. 

**Furry:** or mermista for the matter. she’d prolly vibe w it

**She-Ra > Furry**

**6:12 pm**

**She-Ra:** I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR LIKE AN HOUR SO I’M WORKING ON EDITING THAT ONE TIKTOK WE FILMED THE OTHER DAY BEFORE I TOSS MY PHONE IN THE BIN UNTIL TOMORROW RIGHT

**Furry:** makes sense

**She-Ra:** AND THIS BITCHASS LIDDLE KID COMES UP TO ME AND IS LIKE “Do you ever get off your phone? Are you trying to get famous or something?” AND ME BEING ME IS LIKE, NO IM JUST WORKING ON SOMETHING BECUASE I DON’T VIBE WITH HER AT ALL

**She-Ra:** AND SHE HAS THE AUDACITY TO SAY, ‘Then why are you on your phone all the time? It’s not like your hot.” AND I-

**Furry:** wait is it that dumbass little cousin of yours?

**She-Ra:** NO 

**She-Ra:** IT’S ONE OF MARA’S EMPLOYEE’S KIDS 

**Furry:** commit a crime

**She-Ra:** I’m considering it. 

**She-Ra:** This mental health trip has not been very healthy so far. But Swiftwind is doing great so that’s a plus

**Furry:** well you’ve got a week. take time for yourself and if you need to, kick the child

  
**She-Ra:** I’m not going to kick her but I will keep that in mind. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sorry this is kinda sad I'm going through it rn
> 
> -Because of this so are the gays, because I can uwu
> 
> -happy valentines day y'all! (I'm late I know I was busy yesterday) The gf and I are proud of you! Drink water, eat something even if you feel like you don't deserve to, and go find someone to hug! 
> 
> -The girl thing was inspired by something said to me at a christmas party a few years ago when I couldn't get out of going to events like that.


	86. I DO not Condone Violence Against Anyone!

**She-Ra > Furry**

**9:55 pm**

**She-Ra:** I kicked the child

**Furry:** wait no cap?

**She-Ra:** She was being rude to her mom! And so I told her that like “Hey maybe don’t” and she told me to square up so I did! 

**She-Ra:** She’s the one who came at me! I was defending myself!!!!

**Furry:** mhm

**Furry:** i take it Mara didn’t appreciate that defense

**She-Ra:** “You’re almost 18! You need to be more responsible around kids!”

**She-Ra:** Like no chance. I love you Mara but that kid was asking for it

**She-Ra:** On the bright side, the kid stopped being a dick

**Furry:** well that’s a win.

**Furry:** how’re you feeling?

**She-Ra:** Really tired. But a bit better than earlier. The farm is always soothing when I’m stressed.

**Furry:** i’m glad. you mean a lot to me and i want you to be your best seolf

**She-Ra:** ~You love me~

**Furry:** idk who you even are

**Furry:** <3

**Furry:** dork

**She-Ra:** Brat

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**4:12 am**

**ChaosIncarnate:** So Mars is totally an enby name right?

**ChaosIncarnate:** Don’t ignore me I’m right

**7:33 am**

**Angel:** Should I be worried?

**ChaosIncarnate:** In general or at this very moment?

**Angel:** Both?

**ChaosIncarnate:** I mean at this moment I’m good but like in general the world is on fire so like probably

**Angel:** Great!

**Archer:** IT IS SEVEN IN THE MORNING WHY ARE ANY OF YOU AWAKE

**ChaosIncarnate:** Forgot to take my meds and accidentally forgot that time exists

**Angel:** Work!

**Archer:** Finn wait a sec I’ll send you the link to how I keep track of my meds

**ChaosIncarnate:** Thank you much!

**Archer > ChaosIncarnate**

**7:42 am**

**Archer:** [ www.fakelinkdonotclick.org ](http://www.fakelinkdonotclick.org)

**Archer:** This app is what I use to keep track of my anti-depressants and my t shots! It reminds you at a set time each day and reminds you in five minute intervals until you select that you’ve taken them, which you have to open the app for.

**Archer:** It’s a great way to keep track and holds some accountability if you don’t. There’s streaks for taking them on time and you can win prizes for doing it!

**ChaosIncarnate:** Does-

**ChaosIncarnate:** Does it work?

**Archer:** I’ve gotten a lot better at taking my meds on time since using it! It also has a reminder to take any vitamins and there’s a reminder you can set to remember to get your prescription filled too! 

**Archer:** So ig it depends on the person but it works really well for me!

**ChaosIncarnate:** Thanks! I’m gonna download it and give it a shot! 

**Archer:** No problem dude! 

**ChaosIncarnate:** ^-^

**Sparkles > Archer**

**8:28 am**

**Sparkles:** Hear me out

**Archer:** We are not buying a human sized gummy bear and leaving it in a locker I don’t care how fun it would be.

**Sparkles:** Okay that wasn’t what I was going to suggest but it sounds like fun why haven’t I thought of that

**Archer:** Seahawk wants to do it and Mermista agreed as long as it was blue.

**Archer:** I just spent like an hour telling them why it was a bad idea

**Sparkles:** It’s only like 8:30????

**Archer:** Yep.

**Sparkles:** Well yikes.

**Sparkles:** BUT TAHT WAS NOT MY POINT

**Sparkles:** I WANT TO LEARN TO SKI

**Archer:** Aren’t you scared of the chairlifts?

**Sparkles:** Well yeah…

  
**Sparkles:** BUT CAN’T YOU IMAGINE HOW COOL I’D LOOK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Some violence for you
> 
> -If any of y'all know an app that will remind me to take my meds lmk because I've got the memory of a goldfish.
> 
> -Fun fact: I hate using odd numbers for the timestamps, so any time you see one please note that it was the worst. My favorite one to type is 8:24 pm


	87. Guess what

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**10:28 am**

**ChaosIncarnate:** i think that i want to get another piercing?

**ChaosIncarnate:** Like

**ChaosIncarnate:** i know that I only have my ears right now but I’d look HOT with my eyebrow done

**ChaosIncarnate:** Should i just do it on my own?

**Angel:** I mean if you want to get it done do it. But don’t do it yourself?

**Angel:** That shit alwyas gets infected.

**Furry:** idk i did my own snakebites and they turned out pretty hot

**Archer:** Wait you did? 

**Furry:** yeah

**Furry:** no way was i paying someone else to do it are you kidding i’m broke on a good day

**Archer:** Pierce my lip?

**Furry:** bet

**Angel:** DO NOT

**Archer:** But

**Archer:** Arrow lip ring

**Angel:** NO

**Furry:** spoilsport

**Angel:** Saving both of you a lot of pain and infection

**Furry:** i do want to get my nose pierced though

**Furry:** everyone who wants another piercing sound off so i can schedule the day at the local shop

**Archer:** Me!

**ChaosIncarnate:** Me too!

**Mermaid:** ooh same 

**Furry:** so

**Furry:** one lip two brows and a nose?

**Angel:** And an ear? I want to get my industrial on my left ear!

**Furry:** consider it done

**Furry > She-Ra**

**11:11 am**

**Furry:** HOLY SHIT ADORA

**She-Ra:** YES

**Furry:** I GOT IN 

**She-Ra:** TO BRIGHTMOON UNIVERSITY?

**Furry:** YEAH

**She-Ra:** HOLY SHIT 

**She-Ra:** I’M SO PROUD OF YOU

**Furry:** I CANT BELIEVE I GOT IN

**She-Ra:** I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT

**Furry:** I’M GOING TO COLLEGE

**She-Ra:** HELL YEAH YOU’RE GOING TO COLLEGE

**She-Ra:** I can’t wait to get back and celebrate withyou!!!!!

**Furry:** Entrapta and Scorpia are gonna take me out to celebrate

**Furry:** they’re planning on causing mischief down by the pier

**Furry:** i’ll take lots of photos for you <3

**She-Ra:** Have fun Catra! Is it a secret or can I tell ppl?

**Furry:** tell away

**Best Friends Squad**

**11:42 am**

**She-Ra:** SHE GOT IN

**Sparkles:** Who?

**She-Ra:** CATRA

**She-Ra:** TIME TO START PARTY PLANNING

**Archer:** Would she be okay with that? Catra typically doesn’t like people to make a big deal about her big things

**She-Ra:** Yep! We talked about it a few months ago and she cleared me to celebrate it! She’s forgotten by now which is good because I want it to be a surprise but she’s okay with us celebrating her!

**Sparkles:** THEN LETS CELEBRATE THE FUCK OUT OF HER I CAN’T BELIEVE SHE DID IT

**Sparkles:** LIKE I DO BECAUSE SHE’S A GENIUS AND I LOVE HER BUT JESUS SHE’S AMAZING

**She-Ra:** I’M SO PROUD OF HER

**Sparkles:** BITCH ME TOO GO CATRA

**Archer:** Party time?

  
**She-Ra:** fuck yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Any guesses on what Catra will major in? Or Adora for that matter?
> 
> -I want to get snakebites but money :/


	88. Soft Catradora hours

**She-Ra > Furry**

**7:17 pm**

**She-Ra:** Honey I’m home!!!

**Furry:** YOURE BACK????????

**She-Ra:** We just got back! I’m sunburnt and sore but feeling much better! 

**Furry:** i can’t believe that you came back when i had practice

**Furry:** you jerk

**She-Ra:** You love me!

**Furry:** ugh yeah i do

**She-Ra:** <3 

**She-Ra:** See you in a few hours <3 

**Furry:** not if i just skip

**She-Ra:** Yeah

**She-Ra:** If you want Mara’s disappointed eyes

**Furry:** wait shit is she not going back to work today

**She-Ra:** Are you kidding? She’s more sunrunt than I am

**She-Ra:** She doesn’t intend on moving until Razz gets home and slathers her in Aloe Vera

**Furry:** oh valid af

**She-Ra:** If you can sneak past her though I do want cuddles so take your chances

**Furry:** im gonna pass on that i like having any kind of life in my body

**She-Ra:** What a shame...

**She-Ra:** It’s so cold up here…..

**She-Ra:** All alone……

**Furry:** fine fucking hell im on my way just let me escape from high school

**Furry:** ugh why do i love you i now have to climb a window

**She-Ra:** Cuz I’m cute

**She-Ra:** And I’m buff and you find it hot

**Furry:** o shit you right

**She-Ra:** Ah you’ve been hanging out with DT haven’t you?

**Furry:** have i? 

**Furry:** that doesn’t sound like me

**She-Ra:** I-

**She-Ra:** Ugh you’re cute

**Furry:** i know

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**8:22 am**

**She-Ra:** GUESS WHO’S BACK BITCHES

_ Attachment (1)  _

**She-Ra:** IT ME

**Furry:** oh look a mysterious Catra what’re they doing there wack

**Angel:** Welcome back!!!!

**Archer:** Welcome back Adora!!!

**ChaosIncarnate:** MOM’S HOME

**She-Ra:** Wait so now they’re calling me mom? When did this happen? 

**ChaosIncarnate:** I mean we always joke about it so I just figured I’d embrace it

**She-Ra:** Oh immaculate vibes

**Furry:** wait what do you call me?

**ChaosIncarnate:** Madre

**Furry:** that’s just mother in spanish

**ChaosIncarnate:** And?

**Furry:** i-

**Furry:** yeah okay sure

**ChaosIncarnate:** I’m amazing I know

**11:15 am**

**Angel:** So Mr. Cobalt is not in the mood to deal with teenagers on a regular day right?

**Angel:** I think he gave up on us finally?

**Angel:** Because today he just like, looked at us and sighed. Then put on a movie? And just walked out???

**Angel:** He still hasn’t come back?

**Angel:** Okay he’s back now but he looks so tired? And I’m not sure that he isn’t just watching like snl on the computer?

**Furry:** i can’t believe i missed his breakdown

**Furry:** on the only day where im not there smh

**Hufflepuff:** Only dya?

**Furry:** tell me differently i dare you

  
**Hufflepuff:** nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sorry I missed a day! I got diagnosed with a chronic illness and was kinda vibing for a day!
> 
> -Anyways this is mainly just Catradora being cute because I love them. 
> 
> -Finally cracked and got the y/n chrome extension and the only emotion I have at this point is acceptance. 
> 
> -Almost commited murder today (unrelated to the chronic illness).


	89. Fuck Gender Roles All My Homies Hate Gender Roles

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**8:22 am**

**Angel:** Why is the entire senior year covered in blue and pink?

**Angel:** Like y’all are covered from head to toe the fuck?

**She-Ra:** We wanted to confuse the adults 

**Furry:** shadowbitch said that girls can’t wear blue so we said fuck gender

**She-Ra:** You’ll notice that Cove is wearing purple

**She-Ra:** I’m very proud of them

**Archer:** If any of y’all underclassmen want paint ask Glimmer she wants to spread the chaos more

**ChaosIncarnate:** PAINT ME

**Sparkles:** Come find me!!! I’ll paint you!!!

**Sparkles:** That’s not just for Finn if anyone else wants paint come and find me 

**Mermaid:** paint me blue? 

**Sparkles:** Shore come and find me and I’ll coat you in the colors

**Mermaid:** rad

**Angel:** So I’d like to be covered in blue from head to toe please

**Sparkles:** Hell yeah!

**Actor:** So I should cover myself in purple paint right? 

**She-Ra:** Gender is fake! Paint yourself in whatever you want!

**Actor:** Gay Rights

**ChaosIncarnate:** DT can I steal clothes from the costume closet

**Actor:** I’m not your parent do what you want

**ChaosIncarnate:** Thanks!

**ChaosIncarnate:** I’ll bring you something purple

**Actor:** Thank you much darling Finn!

**Archer:** Children

**ChaosIncarnate:** I’m 15?

**Furry:** that literally is proving my point the fuck you’re so young

**ChaosIncarnate:** I start drivers ed in two months?

**Furry:** i’ve been able to drive for three years shut your fuck

**ChaosIncarnate:** i hate it here

**She-Ra > Furry**

**8:41 am**

**She-Ra:** I miss you :(

**Furry:** you saw me five minutes ago?

**She-Ra:** But I didn’t get a hug?

**Furry:** did you want one?

**She-Ra:** Yes?

**Furry:** oh lemme go and give you one

**She-Ra:** Aren’t you like in class rn?

**Furry:** it’s art 

**Furry:** Rose doesn’t care what I do i’m a senrio

**She-Ra:** Oh valid af

**Furry:** anyways i’m here 

**Senior Gays**

**8:45 am**

**Archer:** Every day I go to class

**Archer:** And every day I see Catra walk into the poor room to makeout with her girlfriend

**Archer:** There’s no escape

**Furry:** hot right?

**Archer:** I’m not legally required to answer that question

**She-Ra:** It was totally hot.

**She-Ra:** Glimmer agrees with me

**She-Ra:** Right Glimmer?

**Sparkles:** Oh yeah super hot

**Archer:** GLIMMER

**Sparkles:** BEST FRIEND CODE BOW

**She-Ra:** MATCHING JACKET POWER

**Sparkles:** MATCHING JACKET POWER

**Archer:** I hate it here.

**Sparkles:** Don’t be bitter babe 

**Archer:** I /hate/ it here

  
**Sparkles:** Love you too <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Y'ALL I'M GETTING MY EYEBROW PIERCED FUCK YEAH
> 
> -i regret that i don't use emoji's in this fic because Adora would totally use the wide-eyed cute uwu emoji
> 
> -jacket power


	90. Sorry I was depressed for a few days

**Can I Get A Waffle?**

**12:22 pm**

**She-Ra:** i stg if shadowbitch keeps me here any longer im going to commit arson

**She-Ra:** i want my fucking lunch and cuddles she has not right to do this to me

**She-Ra:** Wait

**She-Ra:** This isn’t my private chat

**Angel:** No it’s not.

**She-Ra:** I’ve been exposed

**ChaosIncarnate:** I’ve never seen you so angry yet not expressive

**She-Ra:** Haha yep! I am tired! And want cuddles!

**Furry:** Has she let you out yet?

**She-Ra:** No.

**Archer:** Want me to come and break you out

**Archer:** “Sorry Mrs. Weaver! But as football captain it’s very important that we get these photos! We’ll need her for the rest of the period!”

**She-Ra:** please

**Archer:** On my way

**Angel:** Get me out too please! I don’t want to be here!

**Archer:** Oh I forgot y’all take that class together!

**She-Ra:** Hurry up pls she’s lecturing abt bells not releasing us

**Archer:** I CAN ONLY MOVE SO FAST WHEN BINDING ALLURA

**Archer:** Wait fuck Adora not Allura

**Archer:** I don’t even know an Allura

**Sparkles:** I have a cousin named Allura?

**Hufflepuff:** You do?

**Sparkles:** mhm

**Sparkles:** He uncle hates my mom though so we don’t really see eachother much

**Sparkles:** She goes to Altea high

**Sparkles:** She’s kinda high strung but she’s got really nice hair and is super smart

**Sparkles:** Come to think of it

**Sparkles:** Catra would hate her but Adora would hate her more

**Sparkles:** Anyways

**She-Ra:** I’M FREE

**Angel:** ME TOO

**Archer:** Welcome!

**She-Ra:** THANK YOU BOW

**Angel:** WE LOVE YOU BOW

**Archer:** Yeah yeah I’m great I know

**Sparkles:** Wait why didn’t yo grab me too?

**Archer:** You didn’t ask?

  
**Sparkles:** You’ve got me there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -SORRY Y'ALL I GOT DUMPED AND HAD A BAD WEEK BUT I'M BACK FOR NOW
> 
> -anyways please take this really short chapter to make up for it and i'll be back with the regularly scheduled programming soon i'm just burnt out from education and penguin exhibit lifestyle i'll be back to normal soon I promise

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://worldsgayestsupportgroup.tumblr.com/)  
> Make me fanart?


End file.
